A Beautiful Lie
by LifeBringsMeOnlyTears
Summary: Post X1 thru X2. Cecilia Frankton isn't the woman she appears to be. Her inability to touch has left her with a broken life and tattered soul. In this story she searches for herself, and her purpose. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Characters of X-Men are not my property, sadly. I have no claim to them, but there are quite a few original characters in this story, and they are **mine**. This story is an original fanfic on my own that I'm just using as practice. Practicing character development and plot development. Reviews are appreciated, however. It's nice to hear what the readers think.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

It's always a good thing to draw in a crowd and make a bit of extra money. Everybody knows that more people means more customers. But for me, it just meant a lot more work than I was ready for.

"Haven't you fed everybody yet Donna?" I sighed as I rested my elbows on the counter and watched her write down her newly taken orders on her grill pad. "You've already sold five hundred dollars tonight! I've made so many orders of fries that I never want to even see a fry ever again!"

Donna grinned as she blew a stray hair out of her eyes and finished writing down the short order. "Just think of it this way Ceece, this is the last food order of the night. It's all just clean up from here on out," she watched as I quickly grabbed the drinks and candy for her and placed them on her tray. "I'm going to just head out after this instead of even taking a break, is that okay?"

I sighed heavily as I glanced around the awful looking kitchen and slowly nodded my head. "Why did everyone have to call in tonight of all nights? First Ray, then Fritz and Eric! I'm going to be in here forever, but yeah," she smiled softly as I pointed to the floor that was jam-packed with people. "Just take the rest of that order out and announce that I'm only doing drinks and desserts at the counter. I guess I'll see you later, right?"

"Of course!" she tossed her blonde hair back as she grabbed her tray and turned on her heel. "I'll see you when you get there chica."

She quickly took out what was on her tray and left me all alone in the kitchen fending for myself. Of all nights for people to call in sick, they had to do it on the busiest. Used to be that Sunday was our busiest day, but for the past month or so, it had been Saturdays.

It didn't help that I happened to manage the kitchen of the most popular bingo hall in all of East Central Indiana. Not the most glamorous job, I must admit.

But a full time college student has to have a way to pay the bills.

Gas is really expensive nowadays.

After realizing that I'd have to do all of the clean up on my own, I decided to get to work. I grabbed a bucket full of ice and dumped it on the grill and quickly scrubbed it down with one of the grill bricks. It took a good amount of time because I had made so much food, but I got it done.

"Excuse me," I stopped mopping and sighed as I looked at the front counter and realized that somebody was sitting down. "Can I get something to drink miss?"

I sighed as I propped the mop up against the wall and walked towards the counter, wiping my damp hands on my apron. "What can I get you sir?" I asked politely as I stepped up in front of him and glanced briefly at his face before turning towards the pop machine.

"An extra large Dr. Pepper please," his low voice hummed in my ears.

I quickly grabbed a styrofoam 32oz. cup and filled it with ice and then his drink before putting a lid on it and turning, placing the cup on the counter quickly without thought. I yawned as I straddled a red barstool and finally looked at the face of the kind-voiced customer.

"That'll be one dollar, sir," I smiled as I took in his pretty boy face. "Unless I can get you something else?"

I couldn't help but hope that he wanted something else. Anything else.

A smile crept over his face as he slid a twenty dollar bill out of his front pocket and placed it on the counter between the two of us. "Thanks," he said softly as I quickly rang up his order and gave his change back to him.

For a moment I just sat there watching him as he took a few long sips of his newly acquired drink. Something about his face was too familiar for comfort, but I couldn't seem to tear my gaze away from it. One thing really bothered me, however. I didn't like not being able to look into his eyes.

"Nice shades," he frowned but quickly recovered from my comment with a warm smile as he placed his elbows on the counter and leaned forward a bit. "But don't you think it's too dark for those at nine thirty?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he raised a hand to the glasses quickly before placing his palms back on the counter. "Just my trademark I guess," he glanced down at my nametag and grinned. "Looks like you've been busy tonight Ceece," he stuck out his right hand towards me. "The name's Scott."

I warily shook his hand and smiled shyly as I felt his gaze wander over my appearance quickly. "Um, I'm Cecilia, but everyone calls me Cee or Ceece.

"I gathered as much," he retorted as he pointed at my nametag. "So should I even bother asking what a nice girl like you is doing in such a crappy place like this?" he teasingly pointed to the hundreds of people dobbing O 69 and grinned. "Doesn't exactly look like your cup of tea."

I shrugged my shoulders and tapped my fingers on the countertop. "Well, I sort of manage this kitchen," I gestured to the large thing I was sitting in. "It's not exactly my own place, but right now it's paying the bills and it's giving me some sort of experience that will look good on future resumes."

"You manage this kitchen on your own?" he sounded somewhat impressed as his gaze drifted over to all of the people playing bingo. "That's rather impressive."

I smiled politely as I shook my head. "It's nice of you to say such things, but we both know that it's far from the truth. The only hard part is when I hire five high school kids from the _same_ high school and get surprised when they all bail on me for a dance," I motioned to the still unclean kitchen and frowned. "Sadly enough, it looks like I'm still going to be here a bit longer."

"Looks like it," he commented as a comfortable silence fell over us for the next few moments.

We listened to the caller call out the bingo number and the quiet dobbing of the numbers on the sheets for a few minutes, almost relaxed in one another's presence.

I used to think that working in a bingo hall kitchen would be nothing, but boy was I wrong.

"So this doesn't exactly look like your sort of thing Scott," I just couldn't picture him jumping up and down ecstatically if he bingoed. "What exactly are you doing in a place like this?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he took another long sip of his drink and motioned to the floor. "I was looking for someone actually," his voice softened as he leaned forward a bit. "My boss is looking for an old friend of his and we've just been going to all of his old hangouts and trying to figure out what might have happened to him," he paused as he reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and an old black and white photo. "Do you remember ever seeing this man in here? His name is Jerry Feltch."

"Never seen him before," I said quickly as I stared at a very familiar face. "Nope, can't say as I have Scott. Sorry to be a disappointment to you. I've been working here for about two years now and I know about every face that comes in here, regardless of whether they order food or not."

He nodded his head as he looked at me suspiciously, sliding the picture back into his wallet and the wallet back into his pocket. "Thanks though," he said softly as he stared intently at me. "So..."

"Can I get you something else?" I asked nervously, hoping he wouldn't notice how badly my hands were sweating.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know it might sound a little forward, but I was wondering what time you got off?"

"Got off what?" I teased him as I leaned forward a bit. "Not sure I'm following you..."

His facial features didn't change a bit. "I was wondering what time you got off of work."

I glanced at the clock. "Actually I'll probably be heading out of here in about twenty minutes. Why do you ask?" I just couldn't seem to help myself.

"I was hoping to talk to you a bit more actually," he grinned slowly at me.

I paused momentarily, debating on whether or not he was dangerous. I knew I could learn anything I wanted to know about him in just a moment's time, but was unwilling to take such a risk.

"I always meet some friends over at Steak n Shake after work," I said slowly as I glanced down at the counter and then back at him. "You're more than welcome to come on over and join us. It is a public place after all."

He nodded his head slowly as he grabbed his drink and began to slowly back away from the counter. "Then maybe I'll see you there later Ceece," he smiled quickly before he walked into the crowd and disappeared from sight.

Leaving me to literally fly through the rest of the clean up in nervous anticipation.

* * *

"Over here!" Charlie waved his hand in the air and motioned to 'our' table. "How nice of you to finally show Ceil. We were beginning to think that you were going to bail on us again or something."

I rolled my eyes as I sat down in the large booth opposite Charlie, Billy, and Sandra. "Hey Donna," I grinned as I sat down next to my best blonde friend. "How's it going?"

"I guess I'm doing okay," she slid a few stray, but still perfect, blonde locks behind her ear. "Just wondering why we still hang out with these fools."

Billy rolled his eyes as he leaned over the table and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Probably because you love me honeybun," he grinned at her. "Sure you don't want me to come over there and keep you company?"

I zoned out for a few moments while my group of close friends chatted about their week and their lives. Charlie and Sandra had been dating for about three years, so their affection towards one another was nothing as embarrassing as Billy and Donna's puppy love. Oh, love. There's nothing like being the 'fifth' wheel. But, I had been attending the Sunday Night Hang Out since high school, and I wasn't just going to bail out on them for seemingly no reason at all.

Part of me was fighting the urge to look at the door every two seconds. Why? Part of me kept hoping that Scott would actually show, but part of me was scared that he would. Ironic? Very. I didn't even know the man, and yet his red shades were stuck in my mind, and I didn't know what to think about it.

"Are you there?" Charlie waved a hand in front of my face. "Hello?"

I quickly snapped out of it and grinned dumbly at my friends. "Yeah I'm fine I guess," I shrugged my shoulders. "Just thinking about the hot guy supposed to meet us here tonight," I groaned when I realized I'd blurted out my thought with out first thinking.

"Really now?" Sandra raised an eyebrow as she went into gossip mode. "Does Cecily have herself another man?"

"Ha Ha," I muttered sarcastically as I took a sip of my ice water. "I just met him at work Sandra. Nothing too special."

"Well, thanks a lot for that," I stiffened as I realized that there was a rather familiar voice and presence directly behind me. "So, these are your friends?"

I glared at Sandra as I slowly turned in the booth and glanced up into those gorgeous red shades. "Hey there," I said shyly as I felt my palms begin to sweat. "Wasn't sure if you were going to make it or not."

He smiled quickly as he glanced around at my friends. "Wouldn't have missed it for the world," he motioned to the spot beside me. "May I?" he asked politely.

I nodded my head quickly and moved a bit closer to Donna as Scott slid into the booth beside me. I grinned at him as our elbows brushed slightly, but an uncomfortable silence settled over us nonetheless.

"So, um tell us about yourself," Charlie got Scott talking.

For the next half hour, we all got acquainted with Mr. Scott Summers, a teach at a preparatory school in northern New York state. It fit his appearance perfectly, but it was still a shock. But, by the time our waitress took our orders, a comfortable atmosphere had settled over our table.

"He seems really nice," Donna whispered in my ear. "Too bad he's only in town for the weekend huh? Maybe you should have yourself a bit of fun?"

I shoved my elbow into her gut and caused her to curse out loud. "So..." I stammered. "What exactly are you doing in our little Indiana town for the weekend, Mr. Summers?"

He pulled his wallet out and slid the familiar photo out and held it up. "I'm looking for the friend of my boss."

Charlie's jaw dropped as he pulled his gaze away from the photo and his green eyes met mine. A wave of fear washed over me as my worst fear was realized.

He remembered.

"Cecilia?" his voice was soft and nearly got lost in the noise of the restaurant. "Isn't that-"

"You know him?" Scott glanced at me momentarily as he handed the picture to Charlie and leaned forward a bit. "At the bingo hall they told me that somebody in the kitchen would know him but..."

"I have no idea who he is," I informed him firmly as I took a long sip of my water. "I think he just has that familiar grandfather look that everybody seems to love."

Charlie shook his head and looked at me completely dumbfounded. And for the first time I considered tapping into the inner darkness. "We've met him before," he glanced at Sandra whom was examining the photo carefully. "But-"

"Bathroom break," I announced in a rather panicked voice as Scott quickly let me out of the booth.

I quickly made my way to the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

The moment I had been avoiding for a year was finally here.

He always said that somebody would come, but I was never sure when to believe the old fool.

"Rest in peace Papaw," I sighed as I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

* * *

_ "I can't deal with this anymore," I sobbed as I pulled the gloves off of my hands. "I feel trapped inside of myself!"_

_He calmly placed his warm but wrinkled hand on my shoulder and gently calmed me with soft sighs. "My dearest Cecile," he led me to the couch in his lab and sat me down. "You are finally gaining control, and that is a huge breakthrough. You cannot expect a miracle! In time all will be well."_

_**I have faith in you.**_

_I shook my head as a tear rolled down my cheek and I moved my hands to my lap. "You make it sound so easy, but it's not. It's not even close to being easy!"_

_**It will get easier.**_

_"You said that three years ago, and yet here I am, still stranded!"_

_He shook his head and sighed loudly. "My love, things worth having take time. It wouldn't be special if it was just handed to you. Control and precision take years of training and effort."_

_I closed my eyes as he launched into the familiar tale of how he and his childhood friend had shared the same 'gift'. The many hours they had spent working on their control had really paid off._

_**He helps others now, you know. It was always our dream to help and guide the way.**_

_I smiled softly as I concentrated on my control as I gently squeezed his hand before sliding my gloves back on. "Why don't you help him then Grandpa? I'm not the only one in need of the help."_

_He smiled as he stood up and walked over to his lab table and sat down. He slid his spectacles on as he wrote diligently on a pad of paper. "But you prove to be the most important," he glanced at the clock and smiled at me softly. "Besides, when the time comes, you'll meet him."_

_I nodded slowly as I left the room, my hope once again renewed by the only man that had ever believed in me:_

_My grandfather._


	2. Chapter 2

X-Men and other Marvel characters are not mine, and I have no rights to them. There are many original characters in this story, however, and they are **mine**. I plan to update this story ONE CHAPTER/DAY.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

"Cecilia," I shook my head as I realized that somebody was pounding on the bathroom door. "Are you okay in there?" I finally recognized Sandra's voice. "Please come out sweetie..."

I quickly rubbed my eyes, brushing the tears away.

If Scott knew about Richard Frankton, it could only mean one of two things. He was part of the organization that had killed my grandfather, or...

"I'm coming," I sighed as I opened the door and smiled wanly at Sandra. "Sorry chica."

"It's okay," she slid her arm through mine. "Mr. Scott was afraid you'd melted through the floor. How come you didn't tell Scott that the man in the photo-"

We arrived at the table and Scott glanced up at me, finishing Sandra's sentence.

"Your grandfather?"

I sat down beside him, as close to the edge of the booth as possible. I stared pointedly at the table as something in the back of my mind began to tingle. "No," I said softly as I turned and looked out the window behind me. "No!" I shouted hysterically as I stood up quickly and ran towards the door. I lost all train of thought as I pushed open the door and ran across the small sidewalk and through the parking lot.

"Ceece!" I could hear my friends shouting behind me, but it was as if I'd lost control of my body.

All I could feel was the fear coursing through me and my heart pounding wildly.

I stopped in front of my Chevy truck and fumbled with the keys. I finally got the door unlocked and opened just as somebody grabbed me from behind. I let out a gasp of surprise as I dropped my keys and turned to find myself face to face with eyes that had haunted my dreams.

"Hello again," her sickly sweet voice washed over me as her nails dug into my forearms.

"No! I shouted hysterically again as my eyes began to fill with tears. "No!"

My body shook fiercely as blood began to run down my arms and across her hands. I wanted to push her away and run for my life, but I couldn't.

Just when I thought that she would stop teasing me and end it, a flash of red light blinded me and I fell backwards, slamming my head on the side mirror. I grunted softly as I rolled almost in slow motion in the air, landing on the black top with a thump as my head lolled against the ground again. A wave of weakness washed over me as the pain hit me. My head started throbbing and the side of my head touching the ground felt broken.

"Cecilia?" my eyes blurred as a red light filled the area again and I succumbed to the darkness.

"Cecilia, I need you to wake up now," I felt my body shake. "Come on. We have to get going."

A ringing noise filled my ears as I slowly opened my eyes to blurred faces.

"She's okay," Charlie's voice calmed me slightly. "She was only out for a few minutes. We have to get her to a hospital though."

I groaned as I felt myself gently being lifted off of the ground. Much to my surprise, I felt a large amount of energy flood into my system and I felt alive and much better than I had a few moments previous. A woman with red hair flashed through my mind momentarily, but I blinked the images away and gathered my concentration. After just a moment, I regained my control and slid my right arm around the neck of the man holding me. Those familiar red shades stared down at my face as I barely managed to maintain my control.

"We can't stay," Scott spoke up as he turned and I glanced down at the charred remains of what appeared to be my truck. "Cops will be here soon."

I nodded in agreement as I stared at the confused faces of my friends. "I can't explain it all right now," Charlie's eyes darkened. "But Scott's right."

"How do you know that you can trust him?" Billy glared at me. "Some crazed lady attacked you and then Pretty Boy here," he pointed a thumb at Scott. "Freaking shoots lasers or some shit from his eyes! He's a mutant!"

I glanced up at Scott, who still maintained his calm persona, and sincerely wished that I could actually have seen his eyes. "Guys," I said softly as I heard sirens approaching from the distance. "I don't have time for all of this right now," I looked at Charlie, who had been my best friend since grade school, with pleading eyes.

"C's a mutant too," his deep voice filled the air with a sigh. "Get out of here Cecilia," he urged me. "You know what will happen if they get you. They're after mutants for any sort of bullshit."

Billy's face was mixed with confusion and anger as the others looked at me with sorrow. It was that exact moment that I realized I should have shared the truth with them long ago.

"I'm sorry," I tore my gaze away from them and looked back up at Scott who glanced at me before looking around the large parking lot. "What do we do now?"

He nodded as he clasped his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "We're going," he pointed at a silver Harley.

"We are?" I glanced down at the bike and frowned. "Just where exactly are we going? I'm not a big fan of these things long distance and when it's cold out."

He nodded as he shook Charlie's hand and gave him some sort of business card. He walked over to the motorcycle and straddled it and started it up. "I'll make a phone call in a few hours and have some friends pick us up."

I shook my head as I looked back at my friends. "What? Where are we going?"

"The Professor wishes to meet with you," he answered softly as he revved the bike.

Memories flooded my mind as my grandpa's voice filled my ears. Could it be that even after all those years of speculation and promises, he had been right?

"Okay," I said softly as I climbed on the motorcycle behind him and wrapped my arms about him loosely.

My mind was jumbled and the night's events seemed too surreal to be true, but despite all of that, I had to believe that going with Scott would be the right thing to do. For the next hour or so, I clung tightly to his leather jacket and buried my face in the back of it. The wind was cold and it quickly made my mind go blank, and because of the close proximity, I had to concentrate nonstop. When Scott finally pulled to the shoulder of I-69, I was dazing out and completely unaware.

"Are you okay?" he stopped the Harley and motioned for me to get off. "I need to make a quick call."

I nodded my head slowly as I weakly climbed off of the back of the bike and walked over and sat down on the guard rail. The screeching and whirring sounds of semis blazing past was the only thing that I could hear. Scott pulled something out of his pocket and I concluded that it must have been some sort of cell phone, though it didn't quite look like one. He walked a few feet away from me, just out of range of my ears. I examined the exquisite Harley while I yawned and waited for him to finish the conversation. I couldn't help but like the bike, even though I wasn't a huge fan of them. It was silver and chrome and gorgeous. Though the Large i X /i near the fuel tank sort of threw me off.

"We need to head towards Ohio," Scott announced as he slid the contraption back in his pocket and walked over towards me. "They're going to meet us in about an hour's time. You okay?"

I shivered involuntarily as I shook my head. "Guess I'm still just sort of in disbelief over all of this if you wanna know the truth," I pointed towards the highway. "I just can't believe that after all these years-"

"The shit's hit the fan?" his red shades shone brightly in what little light was given by the full moon.

I nodded. "Yeah, somethin' like that."

He straddled the bike once again and I got on behind him, just as before. But, this time I stopped him for a second.

"Hey Scott," he started the bike and turned his head slightly so that he could probably see me somewhat. "Do you have any gloves? It's mainly my hands that are cold..."

He nodded his head as he reached into the pockets of his jacket and handed me a pair of short leather gloves. "I was hoping that I would block most of the wind from getting to you Cecilia," he watched as I put them on. "We could just wait it out for my friends to arrive if you-"

"No," I shook my head stiffly. Something told me that we needed to keep moving or my nightmare would catch up to me again. "Let's just get going Scott. Please?"

He revved the engine and we pulled quickly into the dense traffic and slowly made our way onto I-65 East. It was more than an hour, but about twenty miles into Ohio, he finally stopped again. This time we pulled off at an exit and drove on a back road to a large grassy field. It looked like a cornfield, but of course nothing was planted. He stopped and we climbed off of the bike and he glanced down at his watch in anticipation. "Now we wait," he announced with a sigh as he rubbed his temples in frustration. "You okay Cecilia?"

Other than the fact that I was about to have an anxiety attack, I felt perfectly fine. I'd never felt so safe in the presence of a man before, but it was confusing me beyond belief. "I'm fine I think," I gasped for breath as I began to feel the age old familiar sensation creeping over me.

"Cecilia?" he stepped towards me as I waved my hands frantically in front of my face, attempting to catch my breath. "What's going on?"

White dots were crowding my vision and my pulse was racing as I tried to catch my breath. "Need a paper bag," I said between gasps for breaths as I fell to my knees on the muddy gravel. My chest felt like it was on fire and all I could think of was the fact that I was going to die. All because I was an idiot and couldn't breathe. "Can't breathe," I gasped as I pounded my fist on my chest and fell forward into the mud.

"Cecilia!" I could hear him shout as the darkness swept in over me and I could finally breathe.

Somewhat.

* * *

"Cecilia," the cold of something wet against my cheek roused me roughly from the stress induced sleep. "Cecilia, are you okay?"

I blinked a few times as I opened my eyes and let out a high pitched scream. A blurred face with short red hair was standing over me, and it was holding something to my face. "Get away!"

I felt a faint flicker of fiery life near me and narrowed my eyes, relieved as the blue flame danced around the person dangerously. Their face was clearer now, and something about it was familiar.

"Scott!" I finally realized that it was a woman. "Scott!"

Scott?

The blue flame died away as a low growl sounded near my ear. I didn't have any time to react before I was lifted off what had felt like a metallic bed and slung across the room. I slammed into a wall and awoke fully, my mind racing as I gasped for breath. I fought for control as my chest heaved, but my anxiety was raised as a wild looking man approached me with a determined stride.

"Scott!" I shouted desperately as I shrank against the wall and prayed that the man wouldn't attack me. "Scott?"

Why had I trusted him so much?

"Just settle down now," the wild man approached me with his hands raised in a defensive position. "Ain't nobody gonna hurt ya kid."

My hands shook wildly as I realized that somebody had removed my gloves and there was no way in hell that I was in shape to stop myself. "Stay away!" I held up my hands in front of my face and shrank down to the floor. "Don't touch me!"

"I'm going to give her something to calm her down," the voice that had shouted desperately to Scott sounded through the room. "Hold her down Logan."

I shook my head as the man approached me still, his eyes narrowed at the assignment. I opened my mouth to stop him, but he lunged forward suddenly, his hands wrapped around my wrists as he dragged me backwards. I was surprised that it took so long, and I suppose that's why I didn't speak up, but once it did happen, I struggled.

"Get 'er off of me!" the man named Logan shouted as his face paled and I screamed in discomfort. He stared down at me as I managed to pull out of his grasp, but it had taken me too long. He collapsed on the ground convulsing.

My hands continued to shake as my mind was bombarded with such ghastly images that it made me want to cry. I glanced over at the red head that was approaching me slowly and I sniffled. "Please," I raised my hands defensively. "I'm so sorry..."

She nodded her head as she raised her hand and a needle whizzed in my direction. It slid into the flesh of my forearm and the effect was immediate. I slid to the floor with a frown and a thump.

* * *

"I don't understand," voices cluttered my mind. "What happened Jean?"

I frowned when I realized I couldn't move or open my eyes. I could do nothing to show them that I was awake. But I could listen.

"I think she has the power of absorption," I grimaced at the harsh word. "Logan's fine, of course, but it still took us by shock. I thought you said she was a pyrokinetic?"

I realized that they knew far more than people had known before. And I didn't even know who they were.

"She's waking," a gentle voice with a slight British accent surprised me. "Please remove the restraints Jean."

I moved my wrists as soon as the leather binding was gone, but I was still confused. I hadn't even realized that I'd been restrained in the first place. I sat up slowly, my eyes still closed as if hoping that it would all turn out to be a horrible dream.

"Hello Cecelia," the voice forced me to open my eyes. I found myself staring down at a kind looking older gentleman in a rather high-tech looking wheel chair.

I nodded my head as I whispered a muffled hello. Fear washed over me and I felt my chest constricting, but managed a few breaths. "What's going on?" I asked breathlessly.

"It's okay Ceece," I jumped as something grasped my shoulder. "It's just me," I realized that it was Scott and nodded my head. "This is the Professor."

The kind older gentleman offered me his hand and I frowned for a moment before taking it. This seemed to cause them all a great amount of surprise. "Hello, my dear," he smiled warmly at me. "I am Professor Charles Xavier, and you are in my school for mutants."

I pulled my hand away quickly and idly twiddled my thumbs, my breathing getting more irregular and shallow. "Hi," I felt Scott sit down on the examining bed next to me.

Silence filled the room and I took a moment to glance around me. The red head was perched on a stool next to Mr. Xavier, and the wild man was lying on the bed across from me.

"Don't worry," the red head announced. "Logan's a fighter. He'll be on his feet before you even know it."

I nodded even though I didn't believe her. It just wasn't natural for someone to get up after what I had done to him.

"So Cecilia," Mr. Xavier grinned up at me as he nodded his head. "I've heard quite a bit from your grandfather over the years."

My eyes widened as I stared down at the man referring to my beloved grandfather. Was it actually possible that this was the man that he had spoken so highly of over the years?

"You," I gasped for breath and glanced over at Scott for a moment before turning my gaze back to the Professor. "You knew my grandfather?"

* * *

Thanx to my beta, Stef for helping me out with this story. Leave me a review and let me know what you think so far. Things will pick up in the next few chapters-- LBMOT 


	3. Chapter 3

All Marvel characters and references are not my property. However, there are many original characters in this story, and they are **mine**. This story will loosely follow the events of X2, but it will take time to build on it.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

He nodded his head slowly. "Your grandfather and I were, how do you say, grade school friends?" he smiled warmly at me. "Our families knew one another... "

"And you had similar gifts," hope filled me.

He nodded his head again. "I sense that he told you about me, my dear?"

"Only a bit, I must admit," I glanced down at my short, bitten nails and frowned. "I don't know much and I'm not sure if you know anything about me but-"

"I am afraid I do not know much about you," he pressed the toggle on his chair forward and approached the bed a bit more. "He contacted me when he realized that you were a mutant, and we discussed the best path for your learning, but I only talked to him twice since. Tell me, how is Richard?" his kind eyes bore into mine.

I took a ragged breath as I shook my head slowly. "He passed away last year," I whispered softly as the Asian woman's angry eyes flashed through my mind.

"Oh," I could tell that he was genuinely surprised and hurt. "I see..."

I glanced over at the wild man again and saw that he was beginning to stir before turning my attention back to Mr. Xavier. "I'm sorry, but I had no way of contacting you and-"

"Nonsense my child," he shook his head. All that matters is that you are here now. You see, your grandfather had hoped you could gain control of your powers and join me," he motioned to the room. "Here at this school."

I raised an eyebrow. "No offense Mr. Xavier, but I'm not exactly a school-aged kid, ya know."

He chuckled as he rubbed his chin with his thumb. "I'm quite aware of that, my dear. You see, there is far more to this place than simply a school..."

"What the?" we all turned as the man they referred to as Logan sat up suddenly, his chest bare as he pulled the small circular monitors off of him in the hurry. "What the hell happened Red?" He hopped off of the bed and his dark eyes met mine and I felt a flash of fear rush over me.

"We were just welcoming Cecilia," Logan narrowed his eyes and sniffed the air. "Cecilia, allow me to introduce you to Logan. He's in and out of the place quite often, you'll discover."

I glanced down at the floor and nodded as I muttered hello. "I'm Cecilia Frankton, but-"

"Most people call her Ceece," Scott spoke up from beside me. "This is Doctor Jean Grey," he motioned to the red head. "She's our resident doctor and if you have any ailments, feel free to see her." Jean nodded and smiled warmly at me, but I couldn't help but notice the way she glanced at Scott's hand on my arm. "We'll introduce you to the others later, but perhaps you'd like to-"

"I think this discussion belongs to myself and Ms. Frankton," Mr. Xavier moved his toggle about and approached a door. "Would you care to accompany me to my study, my child? I think we need to talk." I nodded my head and he smiled. "We have a few things to discuss. Excuse us, everyone."

I rose slowly from the bed and shook my head. "Actually Mr. Xavier," he glanced over his shoulder at me. "I have a feeling everyone will hear the story sooner or later, and I must admit that I do not fancy telling it more than absolutely necessary."

"Indeed," he sighed as he glanced from me over to Jean. "Jean, would you mind showing Cecilia to the Girl's Wing? Allow her to shower and I will gather the others for a small meeting. Is that okay Cecilia, my dear?"

I nodded my head slowly as Jean walked towards me. Scott grasped my arm gently, but I quickly slid out of his grasp. I didn't miss the appraising look from Jean as I followed Jean out of the door. I kept my gaze to the floor and paid virtually no attention as she led me to an elevator and then up a flight of stairs.

"I think you'll come to like it here," she suddenly spoke up as we walked down a long corridor. "The Mansion is a beautiful place and it's extremely safe."

I smiled at her as I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't recall saying that I was staying though..." She raised an eyebrow at my comment, but said no more about it. Apparently these people weren't used to hearing no from visitors. I couldn't just dump my old life for a new one without a moment's thought. It just wasn't me.

"This is the Girl's Wing," she stopped in the middle of a huge corridor with dozens of doors on each side. She glanced at her watch and sighed. "Classes are over for the day, so most students are in their room studying, but others are lounging in the recreation room," she walked down the corridor a bit further and pointed out the large restroom facilities that had two sections in it: showers and then the actual 'bathroom' part. "First I suppose we need to get you a change of clothes," she gave my outfit an appraising look. "Hmm."

I gasped in shock as a girl a few years younger than me suddenly walked out of a wall and stood in front of Jean.

"Ms. Grey?" she smiled up at Jean. "I was just wondering-" she suddenly noticed me and stopped talking. "Oh, like, hi. I'm Kitty!" she stuck her hand out and I just stared at it, but she didn't think it too odd for me not to shake it. "Is she, like, new here?"

"Maybe," I muttered as Jean nodded her head.

"Actually Kitty, we were just discussing whom we could borrow some clothes from. What do you think?" I could only pray that Kitty wouldn't offer me a choice from her wardrobe. Something told me that Ms. Kitty and I were polar opposites when it came to clothing. Not to mention the fact that she was much thinner than myself.

"Hmm," Kitty closed her eyes for a second before grinning broadly at me. "She's taller than Rogue, but they're about the same size. I bet Rogue has some sweats she can borrow or something for now," she turned and disappeared through a wall and reappeared moments later with another girl. "Rogue, this girl needs some clothes. Rogue's eyes widened as she saw me and mine did as I saw her. She was wearing dark green cargo pants, a black top, and dark green silk gloves. Her hair was unique to say the least. It was dark brown, but had two thin strips of white in the front.

"Hi," I waved at her as I motioned to myself. "I was hoping to take a shower but I don't have a change of clothes. Think I could borrow something?" she raised an eyebrow and took in my outfit of holey dark jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, and she shrugged. "I'm Cecilia, by the way."

She nodded her head. "Sure, Ah don't see why ya can't borrow some clothes.

I grinned at her Southern accent. "Thanks Rogue," I followed her to a door and into what I guessed was her room. She walked over to the closet door and threw it open. "Awesome," I nodded in appreciation as I took in her clothes. Most of them were a bit more goth than I preferred, but all in all, it fit my style well. "Got any sweats?" She threw me a pair of black sweats and a green and gray t-shirt.

"There ya go Cecilia," she smiled awkwardly at me. "Nice tah meet ya by the way."

"You too Rogue," I glanced down at her gloves. "I like your gloves by the way," she grimaced at my comment. "You don't happen to have a pair that I can borrow, do you?"

She opened her mouth to say something but then shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, Ah guess so," she walked over to a drawer and found a pair of gloves and handed them to me. They were like hers, but black.

"Thanks," I smiled at her as I gathered all of the clothes in my arms. "I guess I'll see you later maybe. Some sort of meeting." She only nodded as she shut the door behind me and Jean led me to the bathroom.

"You'll find everything you need inside," she smiled at me. "When you get done, just holler for Kitty. She'll take you down to the meeting. Okay?" I nodded and walked into the bathroom and took a deep breath. I couldn't only wonder what I was getting myself into.

* * *

"Kitty?" I said nervously as I walked down the hallway. "Are you there?" I gasped as she walked out of a wall and grinned at me. 

"Hey there Cecilia," she gave me an appraising foot to face look. "You could almost pass for Rogue's older sister, ya know."

I smiled at the comment. "Thanks," she started walking down the hallway and I followed her. "So what's this place really like?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's pretty nice, I guess. Everyone here is a mutant, as I'm sure you've gathered by my miraculous 'walking through walls' trick. The Professor founded this place so that people like us wouldn't be forced to live like animals, and so far it's been working. There are _other_ things, of course, but you'll learn about all of that at the meeting, I'm sure."

"Okay," I said softly as I rubbed my hands together and felt a bit more at ease by the fabric. "Are we almost there?"

She nodded. "We're here, actually," she pushed open a huge oak door and I immediately cast my eyes to the floor. 'Sorry we're late..."

"Nonsense," the Professor's voice drew my gaze to him. "Cecilia, my dear, won't you please come in?"

I took a ragged breath as I nodded my head and walked into the room. There were a number of faces I had never seen, but I merely nodded in their direction as I sat down in a seat next to the Professor. "Hello," I glanced around the room and fought the urge to smile like an idiot. "I'm erm Cecilia Frankton." A number of people nodded and as my eyes caught Scott's he smiled warmly at me. He was sitting on a small leather loveseat just across the room with Jean, who raised an eyebrow at Scott's welcome.

"As you know," Xavier drew my attention back to him. "This place serves as a school for mutants. Our goal here is to help students gain an education, while showing them how to control their powers. I believe that someday humans and mutants will live peacefully side by side. And so it is for that dream in which we strive for," he paused and clasped his hands together. "However, there are those that do not believe in my dreams...," he cleared his throat. "Scott Summers and Jean Grey, as you've already met, are both teachers here. This," he pointed to a dark skinned woman with ivory hair. "Is one Ms Ororo Munroe, and she too is a teacher here."

I nodded politely at the woman and she smiled in return. "What about everyone else?" I glanced over at Rogue and Kitty. "Surely they don't teach here?"

"Of course not," Xavier chuckled. "As you can see, we are rather stretched when it comes to available teaching staff, and therefore it is only myself and the other three that are on active duty. These few students gathered here help make up," he grinned at me and sighed. "Well, they help make up a team that helps protect my dream."

A guy playing with a lighter smirked in my direction. "Name's St. John Allerdyce, but you can call me John or Pyro," he flipped the lighter closed and grinned.

"Young Allerdyce is a pyrokinetic," Xavier announced softly as John nodded in agreement.

Kitty rolled her eyes and then grinned at me. "I'm Katherine Pryde but everyone calls me Kitty or Shadowcat. I can phase through objects and stuff."

"Hey," a cute guy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes walked over deliberately and shook my hand. "I'm Bobby Drake, but you can call me IceMan."

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean IceBoy?" he frowned as he sat back down. "Let me guess, you can create ice?" he nodded.

"I am Piotr Rasputin," a huge young man nodded his chiseled chin in my direction. "I am also called Colossus."

"Hi," I grinned at him. "Got something more than big muscles going on over there?" he blushed at my comment. "What I meant was-"

"Actually," Mr. Xavier smiled warmly at me. "Colossus has the ability to form an organic metal over his skin, making him nearly indestructible and unbelievably strong." It was obvious that I was impressed.

"Moving along," Jean smiled stiffly. "I guess I am more than capable of introducing myself. I'm Dr. Jean Grey, as you've gathered. I am a telekinetic and I also have telepathic abilities, but nothing on the level of the Professor's." I found the fact surprising but only smiled at her.

"And I," Scott motioned to his glasses. "I'm _blessed _with the ability to project a concussive ruby colored force from my eyes," he shook his head. "From what we understand, I use the sun's ambient energy and project it from my eyes."

I frowned. "So you can't-"

"I either have to wear my glasses or my visor at all times," he sighed. "Or else..."

"Oh," I smiled softly at him. "I'm so sorry to hear that Scott. I-"

The Professor cleared his throat. "Wolverine here," he changed the subject by motioning to the wild man. "Is named Logan, and isn't exactly a teacher here at the school. I strongly suggest that you stay out of his path because I'm afraid I've yet to meet an individual capable of making him behave properly. Logan has the ability to heal at a super-human rate."

"And I got these claws and some wild-like reflexes darlin," he slid the metallic claws out of his knuckles and grinned at me.

"Nice, I guess," I muttered as my eyes drifted over to Ororo Munroe. "What about you?" I asked politely.

She smiled as her dark eyes turned into a bright ivory, much like her hair, and the room grew still. The wind outside grew ferocious and lightning struck just outside a window before her eyes returned to normal. "I have control over the weather," she smiled. "Hence the code name Storm."

"Wow," I sighed, immediately impressed by her god-like power. "And Rogue?" her dark eyes met mine as I glanced quickly down at her gloved hands and nearly completely covered body.

She nodded her head. "When I touch people-"

"You hurt them?" I blurted out as I felt my eyes filling with tears.

Nobody in the room said anything as she nodded her head slowly. "They call it absorption, but I call it the-"

"Touch of Death," I whispered softly as she nodded her head.

She glanced down at my gloved hands and a sad smile swept over her face. "You too?" I nodded as a tear slid down my cheek.

"I'm afraid there are now two untouchables in this room," I chuckled uncomfortably. "Two peas in a pod, eh Rogue?"

"But I thought you were a pyrokinetic?" Scott broke into our bonding experience suddenly. "When Lady Death Strike attacked, I struck her back with one of my blasts, a small fire started. The next thing I knew she was covered in fire and you had passed out..."

I glanced around the room and shook my head. "So I'm just meeting you people and already you want me to share my secrets with the load of you? Everything that makes me the person I am today?"

"If you do not feel comfortable, you do not have to speak with us about it, my dear," Mr. Xavier rested his hand on mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "We would all completely understand if you did not wish to share certain things with us at this time."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Some secrets are darker than others..."

* * *

Thanx for reading folkz! Feel free to leave me a review to let me know what you think with the story so far. Things will come together a bit more in Ch. 4! Thanx to itsallaboutme11 & Toxic-Neon for reviewing! Means a lot to me guys! LMBOT 


	4. Chapter 4

**The XMen and all related Marvel characters are not my property. But Cecilia and many others are _my_ property, so stay far away or suffer the consequences. Thanx to itsallaboutme11 & icydragon14 for reviewing. _itsallaboutme11_, you have made some good observations. Thanx for the support and tips!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_"How does it feel to have the blood of another on your hands?" his sinister voice rang out among the disgusting cell. "If you would have cooperated with us in the first place, it would not have come to this." _

I looked down at my hands as he spoke, my breaths becoming more and more irregular as my vision began to blur. I slid down to the ground and rested my back against the cinder block wall and shook my head. "No," I sobbed as I pressed the palms of my hands to my face. "No!"

He laughed as he stopped pacing in front of my cell and stared down at me with cold unfeeling eyes. "But of course, you didn't believe me when I promised you that nobody would get hurt. All you ever care about is yourself, am I right Cecilia? If you would have-"

"Shut up!" I shouted as I shook my head in anger, the blood pooling on my face. "You just wanted to use me for your own sick tests All I want is to save my grandfather."

He chuckled again as he reached through the bar and grasped my hand with his gloved one and pulled it away from my face. "To save your grandfather all you have to do is agree, my child. Agree to stay here and become part of the program."

"Fuck you!" I shouted as the anger welled up inside of me and I spat at him. "Fuck you and your sick android mutants! I won't let you use me."

He shook his head as a syringe appeared in his hand and he injected something into the back of my neck before I even realized that he was doing anything. "I'm afraid it's far too late for that my dear," I heard his voice faintly as I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes I could do nothing but think. I realized that I was moving without meaning to, and I had lost all control. It was as if I was watching my very world pass by through the windows of my eyes. It was frightening.

"Meet Miguel Cortez," the familiar voice of my captor called out as a Spanish man was thrust into the cell. "Perhaps you would like to get acquainted with him?"

Everything inside of me was screaming no, but my body would not listen. The man's eyes were wide with fear as he held his hands out in front of him. His hair hung over his eyes as he shook his head uneasily.

"Senorita," he held his hands up. "I do not wish to hurt you bonita. Por favor, just stay away..."

I didn't want to hurt him, but I approached him and I could feel myself smiling. I crouched in front of him and nodded my head. "I just want to help you," my voice sounded dull and like nails on a chalk board.

He cried out immediately as I cupped his face in my hands and felt his very life being drained. Images of his past and childhood in a rural village in Mexico flooded my mind as his psyche imbedded itself in my mind. I cried out as the pain flooded through me and I tried to pull away.

"Drain him dry," my captor's dark voice called out as he pounded his hand on the bars and shook them. "Drain him damnit!"

I sobbed loudly as his eyes bore into mine and two tears slid down his cheek. His eyes had lost all of their life, and yet he was still fighting.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as he fell over lifeless, and my head began to pound. I cried out in pain as a dark blue flame surrounded me out of nowhere and slammed into his body, incinerating him instantly. "Oh God," I shook my head as my captor grabbed my wrist and slid another syringe into me as I began to shake. "What have I done?"

* * *

"My child," the Professor grasped my hand tightly. "I had no idea that you'd been through so much in your lifetime," he shook his head as I wiped a tear from my cheek. "How long ago was this?"

I cleared my throat. "I was fifteen when my powers surfaced, eighteen when I was kidnapped. So roughly three years ago."

"I see," he nodded his head as he glanced around the room before focusing back on me again. "They had your grandfather?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "We were visiting family up here, well in Virginia, when we were driving down the road," my eyes met Logan's and I frowned. "Something literally came out of nowhere and slammed into the car. My grandfather, he slammed on the brakes, but it just wasn't enough. We slammed into it head on and it destroyed the car. I was only out for what I guessed to be a few minutes before these armed men pulled my grandpa from the car."

"Armed men?" Logan furrowed his brow. "Guns and such?"

I nodded my head. "I remember calling out to him and him fighting them off as best as he could, and many of them fell unconscious from his psychic attacks, but it just wasn't enough. I struggled from the wreckage but I was too late," I remembered the pain and fear that had coursed through me. "I ran after the vehicles and eventually a group of men picked me up, and that's when it all began."

"They experimented on ya?" Rogue looked at me with tear-filled eyes before she glanced over at Logan. "What did they do?"

I glanced down at the floor and sighed. "They pushed my powers to the limits. They would force me to drain to the point where the person in question was nearly dead, and I would be ridden with their powers for an ungodly amount of time. They were slowly driving me insane, but they promised that if I gave them a month, they would release my grandfather."

Logan snarled in disgust. "And ya believed them? How fuckin' gullible are ya kid?"

"Now just a minute," Scott shouted as he shook his head. "You can't just go accusing-"

"Shut up," I said calmly as I shook my head. "It was my only choice to save him, and if it was given to me again, I would make the same decision. For weeks they teased me, and then the night I drained El Fuego Azul came, and it all changed," I glanced over at Rogue. "I'm sure that you've absorbed somebody, but have you ever drained somebody dry?" she shook her head in denial. "His mind, it was like it was part of mine, like I had two personalities. One moment I would be myself, and then the next I would be sputtering off Spanish and trying to set the place on fire. It slowly drove me nearly crazy."

"Nearly," Logan muttered as he shook his head, but I chose to ignore his comment.

I shook my head. "Everyday he would come to my cell and taunt me with videos of my grandfather. He would tell me how his own telepaths continued to influence him, but he managed to somehow remain strong against them. It seems he planned on somehow destroying all of the mutants with my grandfather's power," the room grew silent as I continued. "He was growing angry at me because I kept using everything that they'd taught against his guards and refused to cooperate in any way. And then the news came that broke the camel's back," I shook my head in disgust. "He decided to see what would happen if I drained one of his own projects," I shuddered as I glanced momentarily at Logan.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked me quizzically.

I bit my lip before I continued. "I think, I mean," I shook my head and purposely looked away at Logan and focused on Scott. "There was this mutant that had the ability to heal completely, so completely that even when he died from a gunshot wound or a knife stabbing, he would come back just hours later," they all stared at me in shock. "He wanted me to drain the mutant and see what would happen."

"Did you?" John spoke up for the first time. "You can come back from the dead too?"

I shook my head. "No, no I didn't drain him. When they were leading me from my cell, Miguel just somehow took over. I just remember burning everything in my path and making it to the outside," I shivered involuntarily. "The blistering cold numbed both mind and body, but somehow I found my way to the outpost where I knew he was keeping my grandfather. I don't know how I did it, but I did. The next thing I knew I was driving a Hummer down snow covered roads and my grandfather was trying to calm me down."

"What happened?" Xavier shook his head in confusion. "Where were you?"

I shrugged. "We were in Canada, and after a few hours of driving he took over and knocked me out with his mind. When I woke up we were back home and he had me strapped down and was already working on my mind."

"He was?" Xavier asked in surprise. "What exactly was he doing?"

I grimaced at the painful memories. "He slowly pushed Miguel's psyche into the farthest outreaches of my mind, a place where I can barely sense him anymore and he only surfaces when I'm angry or scared. It was as if he slowly re-worked my mind to the way it was before."

"But it didn't hold," Scott spoke up. "Why is the fire coming to the surface?"

I gulped as my eyes met the Professor's. "I- I," I gasped for breath as I shook my head and the darkness loomed over me. The anxiety swarmed over me as I wrapped my hands around the armrests of the chair and shook my head. "He died!" I shouted as I shook my head profusely and thoughts that weren't my own swam through my mind.

"What the hell?" Scott cried out as he and the others stood up and watched me apprehensively.

I stood up as well and my eyes met Logan's as he rushed forward as though in slow motion.

"Just kill me! I shouted as I fell limply to the floor face first, but instead landed in Logan's arms.

* * *

"I do not understand what happened in there," Jean checked my vitals again as she handed me a glass of orange juice. "Did you have another anxiety attack?" 

I shrugged my shoulders as I pulled the thin blanket up over me a bit more. "I- I don't want to talk about it Jean. Please, just leave me alone."

She nodded as she turned away and walked towards the door. "If you need anything," she pointed at an object next to the bed. "If you need anything just press that button and someone will be down here in an instant. Okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," I sighed as she finally left me in peace.

I hadn't meant to pass out, but the anxious feelings that consumed my mind had taken over yet again and sent me slamming into the brick wall of my unconscious mind. It was painful, and it seemed like it was becoming more of a constant thing in my life. And I wasn't sure what to think. He had told me that it would surface when the time came, but I had hoped that it never would.

"Why kid?" I jumped in surprise as Logan strolled into the room slowly, his eyes fixated on me. "Why would ya want me to kill ya?"

I shrugged my shoulders again as I stared up at him. "If anybody in that room was capable of giving me what I desired, it's you."

He raised an eyebrow as he sat down in the chair next to me and stuck an unlit cigar in his mouth. "What's so bad that ya wish you were dead kid? You're like Marie, but things'll be okay."

"You don't understand," I shook my head fiercely as I slid off my gloves and rested my hand on his arm. "See? I don't absorb all of the time. I can control it to some length. But, I understand exactly what Rogue is going through."

He frowned in confusion as I squeezed his hand and then slid my glove back on and placed my hand back on the bed. "I still don't understand."

I sighed. "Has Rogue ever told you what it was like to have a psyche inside of her? Somebody arguing with her all of the time, giving opinions, and constantly trying to take over?" I could tell by his face that she had. "Well, that's what it is like everyday for me."

"I thought yer grandfather helped you get Miguel under control darlin?" he sounded genuinely worried now.

I shook my head. "It's not just Miguel though," I shook my head.

"What do you mean kid?" he shifted in his seat and stared down at me.

"It's like sometimes I somehow forget who I am somehow. Like sometimes I'm not me anymore and it scares me," I drew in a short ragged breath and shook my head. "Rogue's never took the very essence of somebody, so she doesn't understand," I glanced down at my gloved hands and sighed. "I pray she never has to experience this pain."

Logan was much more kind than I had expected him to be, but when he rested his palm on my bare arm I was still shocked. I'd never met somebody so unafraid or uncaring of my mutation. "Look Kid," he managed a half sort of smile. "It's not your fault, and everybody will have to come t' terms with that. You're different 'cause of the fact that ya have to distance yourself, but if your grandpa helped ya, can't Chuck?" his eyes gleamed with hope. "I mean, he's a telepath too."

"You make it sound so easy," I sighed as I stared at his ragged face and his eyes; they were full of so much pain. "Xavier and my grandfather are both telepaths, yes," I shook my head. "But, do you know why it was impossible for them to corrupt my grandfather while they had him in custody and held captive by telepaths?" he shook his head in confusion. "Telepaths each have their own mental signature, well everybody does, but telepaths are more special in the fact that they all have their own original mental defenses. I'm sure that Xavier, like all practiced telepaths, spends time each day blockading his mind from outside interferences. For another telepath to break into a fellow telepath's mind takes not only an extraordinary amount of power, but it also takes a willing mind."

He digested the information slowly and I watched as the confusion filled his eyes. "What does that have to do with you? I don't understand darlin'."

I smiled at his kind voice as I shook my head. "Nothing at all Logan. I was just carrying on about nothing," I pulled my arm out of his grasp and leaned back on the pillows behind me and sighed. "Part of me knows that staying here is the best option, especially since back home they now know the truth about me," I thought about my condo and sighed. "I need to call my cousin and have her pay my rent up for a few more months, I guess. It's paid up for this month and next, but I guess it's better to be safe than sorry," I twiddled my thumbs in boredom. "Not sure what to do about all of my things, though I don't have to worry about a vehicle anymore. Is it sad to say that I loved my truck?" he grinned at me. "I'm not sure if I'll fit in around here anyways. Though Rogue could be my new best friend!" I said chipperly.

"I ain't been here long, but the place has gotta lot to offer a young kid like yourself. Maybe you should think 'bout stickin' around for awhile," he stood up and for the first time I realized that not only was he wearing a dark leather jacket, but he had a bag tossed over his shoulder. "Listen Kid," he took a deep breath before sighing again. "I'm going away for a couple of weeks but I'll be back," he handed me a pair of dog tags. "Would you give these to Marie for me?" I gave him a quizzical look. "I gotta take care o' the kid-"

"But you don't want to be the one to tell her the bad news," I nodded and smiled up at him. "Be careful, I guess."

He nodded his head. "Thanks Kid," he brushed his thumb along my cheek. "I'll be up in Canada for a bit, but I'll see'ya when I get back Kid. Don't worry, things'll be fine."

"Thanks," I felt myself blushing as I waved goodbye.

He grinned at me as he left the room with a smile. "Bye darlin'."

"Strange place already," I yawned as I slipped the tags over my head and rolled over. I slowly fell asleep with a confused mind. I couldn't help but fear what I was getting myself into.

* * *

**Thanx again for reading folkz. Feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you think so far. This story is _finished_ but I'm only updating it one chapter/day. There are going to be 26 chapters... I know things seem strange right now, but that's the way it's supposed to be. Things will all be revealed slowly and in time. This story is the first in a trilogy, just so ya know. Thanx again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I've gotten some feedback on this story, and not all of it has been good. But, I've already finished ABL, so I'm going to post it the way I have it. I understand that some of you think that I'm taking it too quickly, but I think that my characters are developed enough. Cecilia isn't meant to be a fully developed character, and you'll find out why later. I have already started on a sequel, but if you guys don't like this one then I'm not going to bother posting it on this site. Thanx to all of you who reviewed. I appreciate it!_**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

"Good morning sunshine!" I awoke with a jerk as I found myself looking up into Kitty's bright and vibrant eyes. "The Professor was generous enough to give me his credit card. So," she drew the word out and grinned playfully at me. "He gave me your sizes and I got you a few outfits and a few other necessities," she motioned to a pile of bags on the floor. "I guess you could say that I'm the resident shopper. So, are you feeling any better?"

I yawned as I slowly sat up nodding my head. "Actually, I feel a lot better after talking to Logan last night," she looked genuinely surprised at my comment. "But yeah, I feel better. I think I'm going to shower and get some food," I stood up and glanced down at the many bags. "Kitty, I love and all for picking these things up for me, but please tell me that they are NOTHING like yours?" I glanced pleadingly at her preppy outfit.

"Have no fear," she rolled her eyes dramatically as she tossed me a pair of black cargo pants and a pair of black combat boots. "Rogue warned me that you would skin me alive if I came back with anything that I would wear myself."

I silently thanked Rogue as I picked up the nearest bag. "Think you could show me the way up to the showers? Not too sure I can find the way on my own."

She nodded at me with a smile as she grabbed the rest of the bags and headed towards the door. She led me the same exact way that Jean had just the day before. This time I made a mental note of the route, as to not forget it the next time I was stuck in the medical bay. "Thanks Kitty," I grinned at her as she stopped in front of the showers. "What do I do about all the rest of the stuff though?"

"I'll put it in the room the Professor has reserved for you, okay?" I nodded in agreement. "Just yell for Rogue when you get done because I have an early class to go to," and with that she disappeared through the floor.

I quickly showered and changed into the black cargo pants, a red three-quarter sleeve shirt, the black combat boots, and I slid on a pair of black leather biking gloves. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and barely glanced at the mirror as I exited the shower room.

"There yah are," Rogue smiled as I walked out. "That was a quick shower by my standards," she moved away from the wall and walked towards me. "Hungry?"

My stomach rumbled in response. "I'm famished actually," I smirked at her as her eyes rested on the tags. "Actually-"

"Where did you get those?" her eyes darkened in confusion.

I sighed as I rest my hand on her arm. "Logan left last night Rogue. He said he'd be back in awhile, but he needed to go to Canada," I slid the tags over my head and held them out for her. "He said to make sure you got these. I think he wants me to keep an eye on you while he's gone."

She only nodded her head in acknowledgement as she wrapped the chain around her wrist and made a make-shift bracelet. "Come on Cecilia. Let's go get you some breakfast."

I followed her down the long corridor, down a flight of stairs, and through a number of hallways that I knew I'd never remember later. After just a few minutes she led me to a small room that resembled a small cafeteria. There scattered groups of teenagers, no more than twenty in the room. Classes must have started for some of them, just like for Kitty. If all of the students were mutants, very few looked like it. In fact, it reminded me a lot of my old high school. Rogue led me through a set of double doors. It looked exactly like a cafeteria line inside, but smelled a lot better. I grabbed a tray and followed Rogue through the line, grabbing a few blueberry muffins and a glass of orange juice. I smiled politely at the elderly woman behind the counter and followed Rogue to a table.

"Hey Rogue," Bobby smiled widely at her as the two of us sat down at a table with him, John, and Peter. "How are you this morning?"

John rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, but a quick jab from Peter stopped any further comment. "Well, hello fellow pyro," he smiled at me as he stole one of my muffins. "Sleep well in the infirmary?"

I grabbed my muffin back and took a huge bite of it, much to his chagrin. "Actually I slept pretty good," I shrugged my shoulders indifferently. "Feel kind of stupid after passing out like that."

"What was that about anyway?" John gave me a funny look. "You were fine but then out of nowhere you went crazy and out you went."

Rogue snorted as she slowly ate a handful of grapes. "Just leave 'er alone John. It's none of our business."

"I'm just not ready for all of it yet," I finished the muffin and drank a bit more of the orange juice. "Soon though. I don't like keeping secrets from my friends," I smiled softly at Rogue.

I jumped nearly a foot off of the chair as a loud bell rang. The other four gave me sheepish grins as they all stood up. "We all have to go to class," Peter announced to me. "Will you be able to find your way around okay Cecilia?"

I nodded as they all quickly left the cafeteria, along with all of the other students. I nibbled on a second muffin as I watched the lady from the food line started cleaning up after the breakfast crowd. She quickly finished however, and left me completely alone. I tossed my things in the trash. I hummed a song to myself as I walked out of the room and found myself alone in a quiet hallway.

"Might as well take a look around the place," I shrugged my shoulders as I slowly made my way about the first floor of the entire mansion. I spent a large amount of time admiring the many paintings and sculptures scattered about. I was amazed by the many beautiful objects, and surprised that they were in the school.

I yawned and stretched my arms as I found myself in front of large terrace doors. I opened them slowly and stepped out into the brisk afternoon air with a smile. The sun was high in the air and I realized that I'd spent a great deal of time exploring the place, but it had been worth it. The grounds were the most beautiful I'd ever seen, and it made me ache inside. I found myself walking along a worn trail about the house and somehow I wound up in front of an open garage door.

"Wow," my eyes widened as I stepped inside and took in the dozens of cars with an appreciative. "Now this is my kinda garage," I walked over to a Shelby Mustang and ran my hand along its sleek hood. It was black with a huge red X across the hood. "What a beauty," I sighed.

"My thoughts exactly," I jumped in surprise and turned to find Scott walking towards me. "What are you doing out here Cecilia?"

I shook my head and took a deep breath as I ran my hand over the hood of the car once more. "I guess you could say I'm a hot rod whore," he looked confused so I continued. "Something about cars just really- really- well you know."

"Oh," he managed as he walked towards me and pointed at the car. "I restored this one myself, like most of the others in here," he pointed to a few others and grinned. "I like working with cars, mechanics in general," he smiled down at me. "I work on the BlackBird a lot."

"The what?" I backed away from the car and shook my head in confusion.

He grinned like a school boy as he placed his hand lightly on the small of my back and guided me through a door that led to the inside of the house. Within just a few minutes he had led me back down to the area where the medical bay was, but this time he turned right instead of left. "We call this area the sub-basement," he punched in a code at a door. "We train here as well as keep our 'toys'."

"Train?" I raised an eyebrow as he moved his hand and instead grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me forward. "Train for what?"

He grinned at me. "Actually, the Professor is saving that little tidbit of information as an after-dinner surprise for you," he led me down a short hallway and through a metallic looking door. "This is the hangar," he said proudly as my jaw dropped in astonishment. "It opens up right under the basketball court."

"Holy shit!" I shouted as I took in the black jet. It was like something from a movie. "Why does the school have a jet?" I asked in disbelief. "This place has some pretty good perks, huh?"

He nodded in agreement as he pulled me towards the base of the jet. "She's a beauty, eh?"

"Of course," I nodded hurriedly. "I don't know much about planes but I get the feeling that she's fast and really loud and proud of it."

"Oh yeah," he grinned before shaking his head as if he was lost.

I furrowed my brow as he suddenly pulled away from me and mumbled a bit under his breath. "Something wrong Scott?" I asked worried.

"Just a bit of a headache," he sighed as he smiled at me again and glanced down at his wristwatch. "It's not quite dinnertime, but would you-"

The door to the hangar opened and Jean walked in, a perfect smile on her face. "Oh, there you are Cecilia," she watched with a grim smile as Scott dropped my hand. "Since classes are over I thought I would show you to you room before dinner. I also acquired a laptop and secure cell phone for you to use," she placed one hand on her hip. "I'm sure you have phone calls to make regarding your things..."

"Yeah, I do actually," I turned to Scott but he refused to meet my gaze, focusing instead on the floor. "Thanks for the tour Scott, guess I'll see you later at dinner," I brushed past him and then Jean. "You too Jean," I murmured as I made my way down the hall and back the way that we had come. It didn't occur to me until I was at the base of the stairs that I had no idea where my room was.

Still not accustomed to her sudden appearances, I jumped when Kitty phased through a wall and stopped right in front of me. "Looking for your room?" she asked knowingly as she walked up the stairs and I began to follow her. "Since you're not a student, they put you in the teacher's hallway. You're across from Jean and Scott," she stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. "Ororo's room is on the top floor, but all of the other adults have rooms in this hallway, and the rest are guest rooms."

"Wow," I muttered in shock as I stepped into the room and turned in a complete circle. It was fully furnished with a huge four poster bed, bureau, cedar chest and roll top desk. I only glanced at the closet and a glance alone was enough to tell me that it was huge. "Now this is the life," I grinned at Kitty as she nodded in agreement. "I could really get used to living in a place like this."

She shrugged her shoulders as she walked back towards the door. "Dinner's at five thirty, so you've got about two hours," she pointed at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "I'll let you like get settled in and everything. I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay," I sat down on the bed and grinned at her as she shut the door and then walked through it. Now this is the life."

I found the cell phone Jean had mentioned, as well as a pad of paper and a few pens. With a shaky hand, I dialed my cousin's number.

* * *

"Something smells really good," I grinned as I walked with Rogue down to the cafeteria. "What's for dinner tonight?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Smell's like Italian tah meh," she grinned at me. "So how was your first day?"

"Okay I guess. Spent a lot of time exploring the place and I've got to say that I like it," we grabbed trays and each got a plate of spaghetti, two breadsticks, and a glass of milk before heading back out into the cafeteria. "Where are we sitting?" I asked as we glanced around the large room.

She nodded her head towards the far side of the room where a large dining table sat. Unlike the other tables that boasted only students, this one had both students and teachers. Mr. Xavier was sitting at one end and Ms. Munroe at the other. Everyone from the meeting last night was there. "The meetin's over dinner," she shrugged her shoulders as she led me to the table. She sat down in between Bobby and Kitty, and I sat at the right side of Xavier, next to Peter and across from Scott and Jean.

"Ah Cecilia," Mr. Xavier literally beamed at me. "How good it is to see you smiling. Tell me, how was your day?"

I quickly filled him in on my day's adventures and he nodded in enjoyment. "I still can't believe the amazing room I have," I sighed in content. "It's gorgeous."

"I think you'll like it here in the long run," Ororo spoke up as she sipped on a glass of wine. "The students are all friendly and so are all the members of the team."

Everyone glanced uneasily at Ororo and then at the Professor as silence fell over the table. I cleared my throat as I swallowed a bite of my breadstick. "First you talk about training, then I see a huge super jet, and now you're talking about a team," I shook my head in confusion. "What's really going on around here Mr. Xavier?"

"A lot more than meets the eye, my dear," he motioned to the table. "This group of people, including a missing Logan, make up a group of mutant activists that help ensure that the dream is never in danger," he glanced over at Scott and smiled. "We hope to one day live in peaceful harmony with the humans, but there are those that do not believe in such frivolous things. So," he smiled slightly as he reached across the table and grasped my hand in his own. "Cecilia, I would like you to meet the people that make up the XMen."

I paused as I glanced around the table with a raised eyebrow. "The whobewhatabegahuh?" I shook my head in confusion. "Explique, por favor."

"We help those in need," Scott answered my question with a serious face. "We stop mutants from harming humans and we try to keep the balance in favor of mutants."

I shook my head in disbelief as I pushed back from the table a bit and looked around at the group of them with a bewildered grin. "So you're trying to tell me that you guys are what?" I threw my hands in the air. "Super freaking heroes?"

"Yeah right," John muttered as he pushed his spaghetti around on his plate, but Kitty jerked her elbow in his gut.

Ororo nodded her head. "We don't prefer to be called that, but it explains why we are so vigilant when it comes to training."

"So you're training to save people and mutant-kind?" I sat forward a bit, my palms flat on the table.

Xavier nodded his head with a smile on his face. "Exactly my dear. Scott informed me that he showed you the BlackBird, so perhaps you would like to see the Danger Room, the place where all of the training occurs."

"Who are you kidding?" I stood up, incredulous by their attitude. "You're not training to help people," I slammed my fist down on the table. "You're training a fucking army!"

The whole cafeteria grew quiet as my chest heaved and I glared at the lot of them. None of them appeared to know what to say. I wasn't sure if I'd surprised them by the sudden outburst, or if they were generally abashed by the notion.

"There's a big difference," Scott stood up, his voice low and calm. "Between training for the worst and training an army."

I nodded my head as I blew out a large puff of air. "You really think that, don't you? You think you shove these kids into the Danger Room," I made air quotes and snarled. "And when the time comes, they'll be ready to do your bidding? They're kids for christsakes!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jean stood up to defend Scott. "We are protecting ourselves and nothing more. How dare you lash out at us!"

I turned away and sighed. "Is that what my grandfather wanted me to come here for?" I asked Xavier quietly, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Cecilia-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Just answer me!" I shouted as I glared down at him with beady eyes. "Is your XMen the reason my grandfather wanted me to come here someday? Was he really training me for all those years just to be a warrior?"

He said nothing, but his eyes said it all.

I dropped my hands in disbelief and felt the pain bubbling to the surface. Tears brimmed in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. My gaze swept across the table and all of them stared up at me with looks of pity, but pity was not what I was looking for. "Why though?" I whispered as I clenched my fists tightly at my sides. "Why?"

"Because this was his dream too," Xavier grasped my hand tightly and brought my gaze back to him. "His dream was to live in harmony, but sometimes actions speak louder than words."

The rest of the cafeteria was silent as I stood there debating in my mind the truthfulness of all that was said and the purpose of it all. My grandfather had always told me that a day would come when I would be needed, but I never thought it would be to fight in a war. "What do I do?" I asked quietly as I met Scott's gaze. "What am I supposed to do?"

"We help you gain control of your powers," Scott simply as he motioned around the table. "And then..."

I nodded in understanding. "Professor, there's something you should know..."

* * *

**_Please review, if you don't mind. It helps me know what I should do for the sequel. I appreciate that you're taking the time to read my story, by the way. Means a lot to me. Take care and keep an eye out for chapter six!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanx to itsallaboutme11 and icydragon14 for reviewing. They've been reading since day 1! Thanx yall. And I understand what you're saying itsallaboutme11 when you were talking about the argument at the end of the last chapter. But, you have to understand that Cecilia's relationship with her grandfather was the only one she'd really known. She only had him growing up, so she thinks that whatever he had planned for her was for the best. Thanx for reading guys..._**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Now that we are comfortable," Mr. Xavier positioned himself behind his desk in his study, while I sat in a plush leather chair in front of the desk, my mind weary. Scott and Rogue were the only two present. "Would you care to begin?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I took a deep breath. "I suppose I'm sort of ready now," I closed my eyes and prayed that I was doing the right thing. "You want me to train as an XMen and stay on here as a teacher in Home Economics?" Xavier nodded politely. "Well, there are a few things about me you deserve to know..."

* * *

_"You have to Cecilia," he gasped slowly as I held his hand tightly in my own. "Please, just listen to me, my child."_

_I shook my head profusely, refusing to believe his words. "I won't do it! Not now, not ever!" I cringed at the blood pouring out of his torso and the many cuts in his face. "We can do something! You can't leave me grandfather!"_

_His kind blue eyes burned into mine and I felt the burning tears streaming down my face. "I've never asked anything of you, my child," he said through ragged breaths. "And now that I do, you would deny me my very last request?"_

_"Anything for you grandfather," I sobbed as I rocked back and forth on my knees. "Anything but that. Please, do not ask me!"_

_He grimaced as another wave of pain ripped through him. Rain pelted down upon us, but I couldn't feel it for the tears running down my cheeks. All I could feel was the pain inside of me, the dull aching pain of loneliness and fear. "Please," he brought my bare hand to his forehead. "If you won't do it willingly..."_

_"No!" I shouted as I tried to pull away from him, but found that my body would not cooperate with my pleas. Instead it was as if he had psychically connected our minds and I was trapped. "Don't do this!" I tried to plead with him as I felt his wavering life force slamming into me with the force of a semi. "Grandfather! Do not burden me with this!"_

_A blue light filled my vision and then it disappeared with a flash of white, leaving me gasping for breath as I fell backwards._

_My world shattered and my mind was invaded._

_I was just a tool to him at that moment._

_He used me to end his pain._

_DeathStrike didn't kill my grandfather._

_I did._

* * *

I didn't even notice as the burning tears began to slip down my cheeks and fall silently across the front of my shirt. But I did notice the uncomfortable silence that filled in the gaps between my sobs. 

"Oh Cecilia," Rogue moved from her seat and rushed towards me, wrapping her slender arms about mine and hugging me close. I shook violently as I cried out in pain, the memories burning through me like hot rods of shame and remorse. "It's not your fault!"

I pushed her away gently but somewhat forcefully, wiping away the hot tears like they were a menace to me. "That's not why I'm telling you," I shook my head as my eyes met the shining ones of the Professor. "I'm telling you because they're still after me. The men that took my grandfather? If they ever find out about this..." I trailed off in thought. "The fact that Lady DeathStrike appeared at Steak n' Shake-"

"She's the woman that attacked you?" Scott asked astonished as he began to pace the room with a huff. "I didn't see anything but her throwing you up against the car..."

I nodded as I wiped my face with the soft leather gloves. "She was part of his experiments," an idea came to me as fear filled me. "Professor, _where_ in Canada is Logan going exactly?" I thought of the snow-bound military base and cringed.

"I'm not entirely sure that I-" he paused before sighing. "He's looking for answers and something is leading him to a," he paused and I felt his mind on the tip of mine. _He's going to an abandoned military base..._

I gulped as I stood up. "He'll be fine, just peachy," I kept telling myself mentally as I stood up. "Now that you know, what's the plan?"

"We're going to help you," Scott rested his hand gently on my arm. "We are going to help you gain control of these powers, aren't we Professor."

"Indeed we are Scott," the Professor moved out from behind his desk and sat beside me in his chair. "First tell me, do you have any previous experience?"

I nodded shyly. "Like I said, I guess my grandfather was training me for this day."

"We need to get her in the Danger Room," Scott punched his fist into his palm. "We need to see exactly what she can do and the extent of her pyrokinesis. Since Logan's not here, I think we should throw Pyro and Iceman in there with her."

Xavier nodded his head slowly. "I think that would be the best way to go Scott. I want to work with you everyday Cecilia, but I don't want to stress you out. We will begin tomorrow after your morning session in the Danger Room," I frowned at the thought of a morning session. "Yes, I know it does not sound fun, but it is necessary."

"What 'bout me Professah," Rogue spoke up, her eyes full of hope. "I thought you were going to ask her?"

I smiled at her. "Rogue, the answer is yes."

"Yes?" she seemed taken aback. "But how do you know what-"

I patted her gloved hand. "I don't know if I can, but I'm going to try to help you. Remember? We're two peas in a pod."

"Yeah," she laughed softly as she walked towards the door. "How 'bout we have lunch tomorrow Cile?"

"I'd like that," I grinned at her. "Just look for me," I sighed. The two of us had virtually nothing in common except for our mutation, but she was basically the only person I'd met that I had anything in common with. At least she understood.

She left the three of us alone in an awkward silence until Scott cleared his throat. "Professor, I'm rather tired and I'd like to have a word with Cecilia, and then I'll walk her to her room, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, my boy," he grinned as his eyes drifted over the two of us. "I will see you tomorrow at ten o'clock in the morning, my dear," he nodded his head. "Your session in the Danger Room is seven to nine."

I nodded as I followed Scott to the door, but he didn't say anything as he held it open for me and we walked down the short hallway slowly and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I-" I muttered.

"I-" he muttered at the same time.

We laughed and he motioned for me to go first. "I never got to thank you for what you did for me Scott," I smiled up at him. "It would be a lie to say that I'm one hundred percent glad that I'm here because there are still some things I'm not sure about," he nodded as he leaned up against the wooden banister and I sat down on the bottom step. "I mean, I left my condo behind, my friends, my job, school...everything. I feel like I'm here for the sole purpose of joining the XMen and I'm not sure how I feel about that notion at all."

"I understand," he nodded as he crossed his arms and sighed. "The Professor is like a father to me and I've been here for years, but sometimes I just wish that there was more."

I shrugged my shoulders as I glanced down at my gloved hands. "Well at least you have Jean," I murmured, but he heard.

"Yeah," he said softly. "Jean's great."

An uncomfortable silence fell over us, but I quickly broke through it. "So you two are like together then?" it hurt to ask, but I had to.

He sighed. "Yeah, Jean and I are together Cecilia. We've been together for a few years now."

"That's nice," I twiddled my thumbs. "That's really nice."

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "So did you take care of things back home yet?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I called my cousin and the bank, giving her enough access to pay up my bills for the next two months. I called my landlord and told him that a family matter came up and gave him my new cell number and he agreed to water my plants for me and keep an eye on the place," I closed my eyes and leaned back a bit on the steps, stretching out. "I also called my boss and sadly I was forced to give my resignation because he was less than pleased. And last but not least I called my school. They said that the credits will carry over to any college or university with an affiliation here in New York, so yeah. I guess I got things taken care of."

"Did you call Charlie?" he asked softly.

I shook my head. "Charlie and I came to an understanding before my grandfather died. He always wondered why I couldn't go swimming and things like that. So he sort of cornered me again at home and it all came out. He's been the best friend I've ever had but I'm afraid he couldn't fully accept it. I'll give it some time before I call him, if at all," I yawned and shook my head. "It's hard to get close to people when they're afraid to touch me."

"I'm not," he said suddenly as he reached down and pulled me to my feet.

I rolled my eyes and held up my gloved hands. "Woohoo," I muttered.

He held my hand between his, his red shades blocking his eyes from my view. I raised an eyebrow as he carefully slid my glove off of my hand and rubbed my knuckles with his thumb. "I'm not afraid," his voice was low as he gently rubbed my hands.

"Scott, I-" I shook my head as somebody cleared their throat. I pulled away from him quickly as we both looked at the top of the stairs to find Jean watching us with a glint of anger in her eyes. "I'm going to go to bed now Scott," I quickly grabbed my glove from him and dashed up the stairs, keeping my gaze to the floor so that I didn't have to look at Jean.

I slammed my door behind me as I pressed my back to it, gasping for breath from the quick dash. I glanced down at my naked hand and found that I was smiling.

Yeah, the quick dash.

* * *

"What exactly am I supposed to be doing in here?" I glanced around the large room with a frown and raised an eyebrow in John's direction. "What am I supposed to accomplish." 

Scott shook his head as he pointed at John and Bobby. "You are going to try to use the pyrokinesis against Bobby and John here," he pointed at himself. "I am strictly here to observe and to be here in case something goes awry."

"Okay," I muttered as I slid off my blue satin gloves. I was wearing torn jeans and a blue and silver t-shirt over a wife beater, nothing too fancy. "Here goes nothing."

I narrowed my eyes but nothing would happen.

"Could Miguel create fire or did he need the flame?" John held up a zippo lighter. "There is a difference you know."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I honestly don't know. When we were in the cell it was like I created it," I closed my eyes and tried to picture the memory in my mind and frowned. "I don't know now. Maybe there was a guard smoking?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well let's go with the theory that you are like John," Scott nodded his head. "Let's see if you can manipulate the fire that is provided by the lighter."

I narrowed my eyes again and allowed a bit of Miguel to slide through what mental defenses I had left. At first nothing happened, but soon the dull red flame grew to a raging blue fire that danced around me mockingly.

"Holy shit," John muttered as he reached out a hand to help me control the raging beast. Soon we were working together, twisting the burning flames into shapes and forcing it to do our bidding, until we let it burn out.

Scott nodded his head as he stepped forward. "Good teamwork you two. Now, let's see what effect Bobby has on it."

Bobby's eyes bore into mine as he walked forward. John held up his lighter and I held out my hand, willing the fire to fly into my hand. And it did. It felt like a cold shower of water on my hand, and I liked it. "Here goes nothing," I sighed as I thrust my arm forward and began to throw huge blue balls of flame at Bobby.

He rolled and dodged the first few, but he quickly began trying to freeze them midair. We fought for control for what felt like an eternity, a jet of flame flying from my fingertips as shards of ice flew from his. I grunted as I thrust it all forward, trying to fight him off. But it wasn't enough. I let out a gasp as I flew backwards a few feet and landed roughly on my back.

"Cecilia?" Scott was suddenly standing over me. "Are you okay?" he offered me his hand, which was gloved, and pulled me to my feet. "You did really well for your first time."

I rubbed my head as I nodded. "Thanks Scott," my eyes met Bobby's. "Thanks for not banging me up too badly man," he grinned half-heartedly. "Guess I'm not as good as Pyro here, eh?"

"Not quite," John smirked at me. "But it was still impressive," he let his gaze drift over my body and I raised an eyebrow. "Guess we're two of a kind, eh?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I pulled my gloves out of my pocket and made sure he watched me put them on. "Not quite," I turned to Scott and smiled. "So what now Ace?"

"How's your endurance?" he motioned to the room. "Want to try some hand to hand today?"

I bit my lip as I considered for a moment. "Um sure," I motioned over to Bobby and John. "Who am I up against?"

"Me," he said simply as he nodded his head at John and Bobby. "I'll see you two later in class. Thank you for helping."

They quickly left the room, leaving us in an uncomfortable silence once again.

"About last night-" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry-" he mumbled at the same time.

We laughed and we both shook our heads. "I'm sorry about last night," he sighed loudly as he switched his shades for a thin visor. "I over stepped my bounds."

"And there's Jean," I said softly as I made sure my gloves were on tightly and I nodded my head. "I understand Scott. Really, I do."

He opened his mouth to speak, but didn't say anything more about the touchy subject. "So how much experience do you have?"

"With what?" I raised an eyebrow and teased him.

He cleared his throat loudly. "How much experience do you have with hand to hand combat Cecilia? Have you ever studied any form of martial arts?"

"Not so much in martial arts, I guess you could say," I stretched out my arms and legs. "I had to train when I was in captivity, but it was more like training for the Marines or something..."

"Interesting," he stepped forward and crouched a little bit. "Defend yourself."

He lunged at me so quickly that I could only gasp as he maneuvered behind me and got me in a tight hold. He slid his hands around the back of my waist and slid them up, wrapping them back around my neck and trapping my arms to my sides. He jerked backwards and I grunted in pain as he kicked me in the back of the knee and sent me sprawling on the floor.

"Ouch," I groaned as I rolled over and staggered to my feet. "Not much of a warning involved eh Ace?"

He frowned as he pulled me to my feet. "Sorry, but you're not going to get a oomph-" he doubled over as I swung my leg forward and kicked him in the gut.

I turned and jerked my elbow backwards, slamming it into his nose as he crouched, sending him staggering back a few feet as his hands flew to his nose. Without any hesitation I walked dropped to one knee and kicked his feet out from underneath him with my free leg. He fell on his back with a loud groan and started to breathe heavily.

"Warnings are never quite clear, huh Scott?" I crouched down beside him and wrinkled my face at his gushing nose. "Oh my God Scott!" I pressed my hand to the side of his face. "Are you okay? Talk to me!"

* * *

**_A/N: I know that many of you are not going to agree with the way that I'm writing Scott, but I'm basing him off of the way he was in the comics. In the movies he was completely devoted to Jean, but in the comics he was a strongly man. Not saying he ever cheated, but still. It's basically just a lust-like sensation between the two, but it won't really develop into anything. He'll just be something that will be kind of important in the plot of this story. But, I'm warning you right now not to get used to him being 'her interest' because we all know that Scott/Jean are forever! Thanx for reading and feel free to message or leave me a review... If you want a reply just let me know! )_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey folkz, here's chapter seven of ABL. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I got side tracked with my other story. Thanx for reading and a special thanx to those of you that reviewed-- _itsallaboutme11 & icydragon14. _And a very very special thanx to _BluePhoenix214 _for reviewing and adding this story to their favorites! Means a lot hun!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

He groaned as he shook his head. "My fucking nose," he groaned as he cupped it with his left hand.

"You need to stop the bleeding," I looked around for something to stop it with but realized that there was absolutely nothing in the room. I slipped my t-shirt over my head and ripped a sleeve off of it with a bit of a struggle. I knelt down beside him, placing his head on my knees as I cupped the cloth around his nose. "This should help," I said calmly. "Want me to go get Jean?"

He shook his head as he laid there for a few moments. "I'll be fine," he finally sighed. "Damn, it hurts though."

"It's not broken, is it?" I pulled the cloth away and grimaced. It was red with a bit of blue around it, but it wasn't crooked. "It doesn't look crooked, but I bet it hurts-"

"Like a bitch, yeah," he grimaced as I cupped the cloth back on his nose. "But I'll be okay."

A silence settled over us as I continued to put pressure on his nose for the next ten minutes. We didn't say a word and I tried to keep from staring at him, but it was hard to do. I couldn't see his eyes behind his visor, but I got the feeling that he was watching me.

"That should do it," I said softly as I pulled the cloth away and examined his nose. It was a little swollen and still red, but it would be fine in a few days. "Take some aspirin and call me in the morning," I threw in a bit of a British accent and he chuckled. "But seriously, I'm going to be late for my meeting with the Professor if I don't hurry," he sat up and I stood up, offering him my hand and pulling him to his feet. "No hard feelings?" I bit my bottom lip and smiled softly at him.

He nodded as he rubbed his nose softly. "Yeah, I guess you should get going," he rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "You handled yourself really well and I'm impressed. I don't want to overload you after your meeting with the Professor, so how about we give it a day? We'll meet again Thursday, if that's okay with you."

"Sure, that's fine," I brushed a stray hair behind my ear. "I guess I'll see you then?" we walked towards the door together and slowly made our way to the first floor.

He shrugged his shoulders as he led me to the door of Xavier's study. "It will probably be before then..." he smiled as he shook his head. "Thanks for the wake up call, by the way," he shook his head as he walked down the hallway away from me.

I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't get a chance before I heard the Professor's voice from inside beckoning me in. I walked in and sat down in a chair next to him near the window.

"Hello, my dear," he smiled softly. "How was your session in the Danger Room today?"

I frowned at the thought of Scott's nose. "Very good except for busting Scott in the nose," he chuckled at the comment. "So, where do we begin?"

"I'd like to just examine your mind today, I'm afraid," he furrowed his brow in concentration. "I am going to put you at ease while I probe your mind. Do you have any objections?"

I shook my head as I leaned back a bit in the chair and he placed his hands on both sides of my head. "I'm just afraid once you break through the walls; there will be no way to rebuild them."

"I have much experience, my dear," I felt my eyelids flutter back as a calm feeling engulfed me.

The peace fell over me even as the haunting of my memories began.

* * *

"Over here Cecilia!" Rogue waved her arm and motioned for me to sit with her. I shifted the tray of food in my arms and walked towards her and sat down across from her. "Hey girl. How did it go with the Professor?" 

I shrugged my shoulders as I took a bite of one of my carrots. "It was rough but it's going to be worth it," I took another aspirin and sighed. "I just have to keep telling myself that."

"I hope it gets better," she said softly as she ate a bite of her cheeseburger. "How did thah training with tha others go?"

I shrugged my shoulders again. "It went pretty well," I glanced around the room and spotted Jean talking to Ororo. "Actually, I sort of gave Scott a bloody nose."

"No way!" her eyes lit up as she took another bite. "In class today he wouldn't say what had happened, but we all knew somethin' had happened."

"Yeah," I sighed as I sipped on my water. "I'm the lucky lady that nearly broke his nose," I lowered my voice and leaned across the table a bit. "So are him and Jean pretty serious?"

She nodded her head as a frown crept over her face. "I ain't been here long, but they're tight, I tell ya. The sad part is that I think Logan likes 'er too," I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. I didn't know the woman well, but I couldn't see either of the two actually_ liking_ her. "But she's too into Scott and just keeps teasing Logan, ya know?"

"Yeah," I sighed again. "I get the feeling she doesn't like me."

She bit her bottom lip. "She does keep starin' at you awful hard," I turned around and caught Jean staring at me with a grim smile before turning back to Ororo. "So are you going to go on tha field trip next week?"

"What field trip?" I finished my water and raised an eyebrow.

She grinned as she crossed her legs and played with her gloves. "We're 'posed to go to some museum or somethin' in the city. I think it's the Natural History museum or somethin', but everybody's going," she smirked at me. "Bobby and John are going. You should too."

"Oh boy, John," I said dramatically as I fanned myself with my hand. "I do declare. John's not exactly my type, but if nobody cares," Scott passed our table and I paused momentarily, hoping that he'd say something to me, but he didn't. "If nobody cares, I'd love to go and hang out with you."

She chuckled as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "Cool," she said softly.

"Rogue," I stared at the thin strip of white in her bangs and frowned. "I know I'm being nosey, but-"

"The Liberty Island incident," she blurted out softly, surprising me a bit. I remembered a bit of the story, but didn't understand where she fit in. "A mutant named Magneto wanted ta turn all tha people into mutants. He had this machine," she shuddered visibly. "He made me absorb him and stuck me in this machine and..." she paused as she shook her head. "This is just a lovely reminder of that night."

I smiled softly at her as I sighed and reached over the table and placed my hand on hers. "I'm sorry Rogue, I had no idea. This Magneto guy," I thought of the psyches in my mind and bit my lip. "Is he still there?'

"They all are," she said softly as she shook her head, causing her hair to fall back down in her eyes. "First was my boyfriend back home, then Logan, and then Magneto. It's like they're driving me crazy!"

I nodded in understanding. "Have you told the Professor about this?"

"Yes, but there's not much he can do," she shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "It's like they're locked away, but can somehow get out sometimes when I least expect it. Is it like that for you?"

"It's exactly like that for me," I answered honestly. "Sometimes I find myself doing something that I would never do like pouring hot sauce over my eggs. It's not huge things most of the time, but it's enough to notice," I grinned broadly at her. "I know I'm jumping ahead of myself, but have you ever tried?"

She slouched back in her chair and gave me a confused look. "Ever tried what?"

"Controlling it," I motioned to her hands. "You can't get better if you never try."

She shook her head slowly. "It's just that," she gulped. "I'm afraid."

"Understandably so though," I handed her part of my oatmeal cookie. "It takes a lot of dedication and an understanding. I've been trying to get control over mine since I was fifteen," her face darkened at the comment. "For three years I just hid myself away, covering every inch of my body and hiding from the world like you're trying to do. On my eighteenth birthday, I decided things needed to change. Everyday," I grimaced at the memories. "Everyday we would spend hours at a time trying to figure out what to do, and it took us two years to get anywhere at all. Before everything went downhill, we'd made a lot of progress," I slid one glove off. "With concentration I can manage contact through my hands for a prolonged period of time, but it's not safe proof. My arms and legs are the same way, but they require less concentration," I bit my lip and smiled again. "But my face is another story. My lips..."

"The Kiss of Death," she chuckled as she nodded her head. "Sounds like a rough few years," I nodded slowly. "Bobby and I," a blush crept over her fair cheeks. "Well..."

I grinned at her as I slid my glove back on and threw back my head and laughed, drawing some unwanted attention from nearby students. "You like him, don't you?" she only continued to blush. "Then I guess we need to start working on your control ASAP!" I pumped my fist in the air. "You know where my room's at, so just come visit me sometime," I stood up and stretched. "But I'm utterly exhausted from today, so I'll just talk to you later chica. Thanks for lunch!"

"Bye Cile," she waved as I left the cafeteria and strolled leisurely to my room.

* * *

"I know it's been extremely tiring, but since you have nothing planned for the rest of the day..." he smiled at me and motioned to the chaise lounge in his study. "I think this is the opportune time to break through, my dear." 

I nodded in understanding as I bit my lip and sat down on the chaise lounge where he was pointing. "I don't have anything planned until tomorrow when I'm supposed to go back to the Danger Room for my second session," he nodded in understanding. "This is just really draining and-"

"You can't back out on me now," he said sternly. "Your grandfather would not have allowed you to simply shrug off such painful procedures, and neither will I."

I frowned as I slumped my shoulders and closed my eyes. "I just don't want it out," I thought of my grandfather's psyche and his telepathic abilities. "Is there anyway you can just get...rid of that part of my mind or something?"

"I wish it were that simple, my dear," he sighed as he pressed his gentle fingertips to my temples. "I will do everything that I can to help things come to the surface slowly. I do not wish to overload you with any of this or stress you out. That's the last thing I wish to do. But, please understand that dealing with Miguel's and Richard's powers is something that comes along with the process. I don't know how long you will retain use of their powers, but-"

"I'll have to learn to control them," I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek. "I know, but it's not something that I exactly look forward to, you know?"

I could feel him pressing deeper into my mind then he'd ever ventured before and I winced. "I would sedate you, but I'm afraid I need you to be conscious and lively while I explore the blockades and-" he paused and I grimaced in pain again. "Tell me more about the men that kidnapped you and Richard," he said suddenly.

"They were armed and," I frowned in concentration. "They took us to this place in Canada, and they were all in army greens and camouflage. They were government types, but they couldn't have been," I furrowed my brows in concentration. "It was such a surreal experience, ya know?"

He said nothing, but instead continued to delve deeper and deeper into my mind. The process was painful, but I simply gritted my teeth and prayed that it would all be over soon.

I grimaced as he continued with the process, occasionally asking me confusing questions. Part of me was nervous that he would disturb some of my more private memories, but I assumed that he was the type of person that would respect my privacy, and I was right.

"How are you feeling?" he drew me out of my self-induced trance. "Feeling any adverse side effects?"

I frowned as the headache settled in, causing me great discomfort. "Other than an obscenely huge headache, I can't feel anything out of order."

"That's good to hear," he murmured softly as he pressed his toggle back and moved over beside his desk. "This is only our second session and already I feel as though we have made a great deal of progress. It's extraordinary really," I sat up and watched him as he stared blankly out the window. "I have to wonder whether it's your ability to organize and facilitate your mind, your grandfather's power, or simply a combination of sorts," he shook his head as he glanced over at me with a smile. "I am afraid, however, how long we will be able to keep these domineering psyches at bay. I fear that if we do not find a way to share space with them in your mind," his eyes darkened as he shook his head. "Or the suffocated entities in your mind will wait until you are at your weakest moment, when you least expect it," he clenched his fist. "And then-"

"They'll take over," I sighed as I stood up slowly. "I know exactly how risky all of this is, but there is nothing that I can do but hope these sessions will give us some headway with all of this."

He nodded as I walked towards the door. "Rogue mentioned the field trip to the museum to you?" I nodded as I realized that it must have been something he'd seen. "Scott, Jean, and Ororo will be chaperoning. None of them have any objections to you accompanying the students."

"Thank you Professor," I nodded as I reached out for the door. "I think it will be nice to hang out with Marie and the others. So when would you like to meet next?"

He shrugged his shoulders ever so slightly and smiled. "Come to my study tomorrow evening and we'll begin again. From there I cannot say when we will be able to meet again," I opened the door and paused. "Oh, and good luck tomorrow, my dear. Try to take it easy on Cyclops. Sometimes he over-estimates his abilities," he chuckled as I left his study.

I walked slowly down the halls, unsure of what to do since lunch had already passed. I wrinkled up my nose and frowned when I found myself outside of Jean's science class. I'd never been a big fan of the subject, but I didn't imagine that I would even be able to stomach it if she was my teacher. I quickly moved past the open doorway and farther across the house. A smile crept over my face as I slipped into the garage.

"Good," I whispered to myself to myself as I tied my hair back and slid on a pair of very oversized overalls. "Nobody's here," I couldn't believe my luck.

There were three cars up on blocks, each at different levels of completeness. I walked over to a half-finished Camaro and grinned. It was either a 67 or a 68. Both perfect years in my opinion. But, then I spotted it. A blue Harley on blocks with a few essential parts missing. I let out a sigh and immediately knew what I wanted to do.

I grabbed a welder's mask off a hook on the wall and got to work. Hearing and seeing nothing for an ungodly amount of time.

* * *

"Cecilia?" something pressed my shoulder and I jerked around in surprise. I lifted the mask and blinked a few times before frowning. "What are you doing?"

I motioned to the bike and rolled my eyes dramatically. "What does it look like Scott? Baking cookies? I'm fixing this bike up!"

"Why?" he looked genuinely confused. "But more importantly- how?"

I shrugged my shoulders and slid off the heat resistant gloves and tossed them on the work bench. "Well, I was bored for one, I have a rather extensive knowledge of cars, and Miguel loves bikes. Now how?" I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. "First I fixed the rusted holes in the muffler pipes with some scrap metal and a bit of welding. I replaced the spark plugs, fixed the leak in the fuel tank, and I fixed the bars."

"Wow," he ran a hand through his hair as he inspected my work. "You sure do know what you're doing, don't you?" he grinned at me. "This is impressive. I don't have much time to work on it."

I nodded in understanding. "But you've got that beautiful silver one. I probably wouldn't even bother with this one if I were you."

"Kinda hard to enjoy my bike when it's not even here," he snarled as he pointed to an empty spot in the garage. "Logan took it upon himself to _borrow_ my bike without even asking," I laughed and he glared at me. "What's so funny about that?"

I shrugged my shoulders and yawned. "Don't be so uptight Scott. You'll make me think that either you're uptight or you don't like Logan," he frowned and I chuckled. "I take that back. It looks like a definite possibility to me," I shrugged the overalls off and dumped them in a basket by the door. "You don't mind that I was working on your bike do you? Because I'm really sorry and-"

He placed his finger over my lips. "It's fine," he pulled away with a jerk when my mutation kicked in. "Oh-"

"I'm sorry," I pulled a pair of gloves out of my back pocket and stared at the floor as I slid them on. "I can only control it through my hands for the most part," I turned to leave.

* * *

**_Thanx for reading. Please feel free to leave me a review so I know what you want to see happen. Even though it might not occur until the sequel... Sammy_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I do not own the X-Men and therefore have no rights, but Cecilia and a few others are mine, so hands off. Thanx to all of you that are following this story and it's good to hear that you're enjoying it. A special thanks to _itsallaboutme11, BluePhoenix217, & WolviesLittleDarlin' _for reviewing the last chapter. Means a lot to me. And sorry for the typo on your name B/P. My bad darlin'!_**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

He stopped me and smiled down at me. "You act like everything is your fault," he shook his head. "I understand that your mutation i can /i be dangerous, but," he paused. "Look, I don't know what I'm trying to say, but I do know that you shouldn't feel like you have to cover yourself and hide from the world. We're not afraid of you."

"Or so you say now," I pulled away from him. "That touch was nothing Scott. All I got was a few of your most recent thoughts and memories," I cringed and mumbled a bit. "By the way, I did _not_ need to know that you enjoyed the make up sex with Jean last night."

He blushed madly as his jaw dropped. "I um..." he stuttered a bit.

"I really don't want to know more about it so just shut up, please. Anyways," I shuddered. "I do not hide from the world!" I argued with him. "You'd be careful too if you were in my place. How would you feel if the slightest mishap on your part _killed_ someone? It's a wonder I don't go Muslim or something and cover myself head to foot!" he looked completely taken aback. "Do you think that I like wearing pants and long sleeved shirts all of the time? Hell, I sleep in the nude!" he turned his gaze to the floor. "I'm not goth, I'm not emo... I'm just me. There's no other way to describe it."

He nodded as he pointed to himself. "I understand what you're trying to say, but I can't say that I agree with you. You obviously have some extent of control over your power. Look at Rogue," I frowned at the very mention of her name. "She has no control whatsoever. At least you can manage some sort of physical contact. Your clothes protect you-"

"Just like your visor protects you," he set his jaw firmly. "Look Scott, neither of us like our situation but there's nothing that we can do about them. If we could I know that we would. Please, Scott, stop thinking that you understand _me_," I turned on my heel and walked towards the door. "No one understands," I paused for thought. "Not even Rogue."

He didn't say anything as I left the garage. Part of me had hoped that he would call me back and beg me to explain what it was that I actually felt. But, he didn't. I passed a large number of students in the halls. It took me a moment to realize that it was somehow six thirty in the evening. I'd spent more time working on the bike than I'd originally believed.

"Cecilia," I stopped just I placed my hand on my doorknob. I turned to find John and Peter. "Hey!" John continued, smirking at me as he approached. "We were going to play some XBox and were wondering if you wanted to join?"

I glanced down at my filthy attire and shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not exactly a big fan of video games anymore, but eh-"

"Then we'll play pool or just hang out," John interrupted me. "Come on, you know you wanna hang out with us Cecilia."

I raised an eyebrow in his direction and Peter chuckled. "Why exactly would I want to hang out with a group of people that are in high school exactly? But then again there aren't any cool people my age around here."

"Considering _Scott_ and all of the others are older than you," Peter winked at me as he nudged John in the ribs. "Come on, if she doesn't want to hang out with us then she doesn't have to. Besides, she looks like she wants to go shower..."

"I'll be down later I guess," I said to their retreating backs as I shook my head.

I quickly took a shower and braided my hair, putting on my pajamas instead of fresh clothes. Since I knew that I was going to be around people, but that I could control it if necessary, I put on a pair of black boxer shorts and a wife beater. Kitty had pretty good taste when she wasn't shopping for herself. I grabbed a pair of black silk gloves just in case I needed them before heading out of the room.

"Hey Ceece," Rogue grinned as I walked into the lounge minutes later. She, Kitty, a girl I didn't know, and the three guys were just sitting around talking. "John said that you were coming down but I wasn't sure."

I shrugged my shoulders as they all turned to stare at me in shock. John's eyes roamed over my outfit and a smirk settled over his face. "Got a problem with me Allerdyce?" I put my hands on my hips and glared down at him.

"No, no problem," he put his hands behind his head and grinned at me. "In fact I think my night just got better."

Rogue sighed as she grabbed my arm and pulled me down next to her on the couch. Bobby scooted over immediately, glancing at my bare arms with a confused look on his face. "So," the girl I didn't recognize grinned at me. "You're Cecilia. I've heard a lot about you from Rogue and Kitty," she stuck out her hand. "I'm Jubilation Lee, but everyone just calls me Jubilee."

I shook her hand quickly and smiled. "Yeah, that's me. So," I drew the word out. "What are we doing exactly?"

"We were just throwing a few ideas around," Kitty popped a handful of popcorn into her mouth and laughed when my stomach growled. "I suggested watching The Notebook but apparently nobody shares my fondness for good romantic movies."

I rolled my eyes and the others laughed. "I can't imagine why," my stomach growled again and I moaned. "Feed me!" I grabbed Rogue's arm and shook her playfully. "My stomach is going to eat itself!"

"Sundae time!" Jubilee shouted as she jumped to her feet. "Last one to the kitchen doesn't get whipped cream!" she took off towards the kitchen madly.

The rest of us jumped to our feet dramatically and ran after her, our arms flailing and laughter filling the hallway. "I'm the winner!" I shouted as I beat them all to the kitchen. "Woohoo!"

Bobby pulled a few cartons of ice cream out of the freezer and Kitty got out a few bowls and spoons. They made our sundaes and we all sat gathered around the kitchen table eating quietly and laughing every now and then.

"You don't find it weird that you're hanging out with all of us on a Wednesday night?" Jubilee asked yet another rather personal question and I shrugged my shoulders.

"You guys all seem pretty cool and it's not as if there's much else to do around here," I licked my spoon and grinned at Rogue. "Rogue here is my new best friend. Didn't you guys know that? Besides, Bobby makes a killer sundae."

He laughed and nodded his head. "So I heard that you're going on the field trip to the museum with us next week?"

"You are?" Rogue's eyes lit up. "That's so cool."

I shrugged my shoulders. "The Professor mentioned it during our session today and said that I was more than welcome to go with the rest of the students on the trip. How could I say no to something like that? I swear he's the sweetest man in the world," they chuckled and readily agreed. "So Rogue, how are your sessions going with him?"

"Just fine," her face darkened and I frowned. "Just fine."

I just smiled and nodded at her, but I made up my mind to find time to personally work with her on her control. If I could learn control, anybody could, right?

"So what is up next Katya?" Peter placed his bowl in the sink. "You are not going to force me to watch that blasted movie, are you?"

She grinned at him and glanced around, but looked taken aback by our outright pleas to not force us to watch the awful movie. "How about some foosball?"

"Alright!" I pumped my fist in the air. "I vote for a tournament followed by a rousing round of ping pong!"

They all laughed as we made our way back to the lounge and divided up teams. Since there were seven of us it was a bit harder. So I agreed to play on both teams just to make it fair. Rogue, Bobby, and John were on one team while Jubilee, Peter, and Kitty were on the other team. It didn't appear to be very fair, but who was I to argue? An hour later we had tied in everything and I called it quits to our little 'game night'.

"You guys all have class in the morning," I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "You should all be getting to bed really soon."

John frowned as he sat down on the couch next to me. "But what if we don't want to go to bed yet?" he smirked at me as he placed his hand on my thigh and squeezed it. I gasped in shock and tried to concentrate and pull away at the same time, but I found that I couldn't do both.

"Get him away from her!" Bobby shouted as he grabbed John's other arm and pulled, but he wouldn't budge.

He was looking me in the eyes as his face paled and his eyes dimmed. It was as if he was doing it all on purpose, and it scared me. I cried out as his memories and thoughts slammed into my head and he finally let go, falling forward on the floor with a loud thump.

"Oh my gosh!" Kitty screamed as she ran forward and knelt on the floor next to him. She placed his head on her lap as he began to twitch and convulse.

All I could do is stand there in shock and horror. "I'm so sorry," tears began to build in my eyes as I stood up and shook my head in defeat. "I couldn't stop-"

Kitty glared at me. "You hurt him!" she lowered her voice and sniffled. "Somebody go get Dr. Grey. Please!"

I winced as the others looked at me in confusion. Rogue jumped to her feet and ran from the room, presumably to get Dr. Grey. I clenched my fists tightly and felt the guilt burning in the pit of my stomach as John's eyes rolled back in his head.

"What happened?" Scott and Jean ran into the room together, both dressed for bed and both looking utterly confused. "What the-"

"She did it!" Kitty pointed her finger accusingly at me. "She absorbed him!"

Jean simply raised an eyebrow in my direction before kneeling beside John and checking his vitals. Scott, on the other hand, looked at my chosen outfit with a surprised frown, but didn't say anything. Rogue ran in the room behind them and stood by my side dutifully, never taking her eyes from John's still body. A few moments passed in awkward silence.

"He's responding," Jean spoke up with a sigh of relief. "He's extremely dehydrated and weak, but I think that he's going to be fine with fluids and rest."

Kitty glanced up at me but didn't say a word as Peter lifted John off of the floor and carried his body out of the room, following Jean closely. Kitty followed behind, and so did Bobby. Rogue stood by me and Jubilee by her. My hands continued to shake as the tears brimmed in my eyes, but I fought the urge to cry.

"Are you okay?" Scott looked down at me with a saddened face.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine except for the fact that I could've killed the only boy that ever thought he could beat my mutation."

"What?" he raised an eyebrow and Rogue looked at me in confusion.

I smiled softly. "Absorbing memories and thoughts can be more than just simply an embarrassing hassle. Too bad Johnny Boy's so young."

"Good one," Jubilee grinned at me as she too left.

"I didn't mean to," I bit my lip as all the students that had gathered to watch the scene unfold stared at me in utter horror. "I promise Scott."

His face was expressionless, and not for the first time I wondered what his eyes hid. "Everyone back to their rooms. Classes will begin on time in the morning. There was a collective groan as they all filtered out while Ororo pushed Mr. Xavier in. "Professor-" Scott began but Charles shook his head.

"Are you all right, my dear?" he directed his attention towards me. "I understand that there's been a slight mishap."

I shook my head. "Who refers to nearly killing a boy as a slight mishap? I could have killed him!"

"Cecilia," Rogue rested her hand on my arm. "You can't blame yourself."

"Then who do I blame? God? The Pope? Michael Jackson? It's nobody's fault but my own. It is my mutation that endangers everyone around me," I frowned and sighed. "Maybe I should just go."

Scott's face turned stern. "Don't even begin to think that we're just going to let you leave thinking that you are endangering us all. That's a load of crock! Just-" he paused and rubbed his temples. "Just go to bed. Things will be better in the morning. I promise," he glanced down at me one last time and frowned before he left the room, his arms straight at his sides.

"I'd have to agree with Scott," Xavier sighed. "Everyone understands that accidents will happen. John, in particular. Please, don't leave the Institute after such an incidence. We're making such progress..."

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. "I don't want to leave but I still don't feel like I belong here," I glanced over at Rogue and smiled. "I feel like the unwanted college chick at the local kegger or something. Okay, so now what then?"

Ororo smiled and her eyes literally lit up. "Now we go to bed."

"Sounds like a plan," Xavier agreed with a smile. "Shall we retire until morning?"

I nodded slowly as I crossed my arms over my chest and followed Rogue slowly up the grand stairs. She opened her mouth many times to speak, but never said a single word. I knew that she, like the majority of the others, looked at the entire thing as if it was an accident. But part of me feared that all I'd done by flipping out the way I had... I feared that it made her more cautious of her mutation than before. I wanted to comfort her, but could find no comfort for myself. We stopped in front of her door moments later, completely silent for a few moments.

"I'm sorry Rogue," she looked at me with her eyes full of confusion and doubt. "I feel like I'm supposed to be reassuring you about your mutation, not making you fear yourself more than you already do."

She shook her head as she pushed a strand of white hair behind her ear. "It's not yah job tah make me feel betta about mahself. We both suffa, but-"

"Still," I clenched my fists tightly. "Part of me thinks that I overreacted about everything. But, at the same time I can't help but fear myself, as well as you," her eyes darkened in sadness. "Rogue-Marie," I bit my lip. "Marie, the sooner you accept that we **can** be deadly, the sooner you can learn to control what seems to be uncontrollable. There's more to this than simply doing, I'm afraid. You have to understand it. All of it."

She nodded as she smiled sadly and opened her door. "You're right, of course. Yah given me a lot tah think about," she stepped into the room. "Gahnight," she shut the door softly.

I walked down the quiet, deserted hallway slowly, sliding the gloves off of my hands and running my bare fingers over the smooth paneled walls with a sigh. I stopped in front of my door and stared at it with disgust. I wanted almost more than anything at the moment to be walking into my condo and sinking down into my leather couch. "I suck," I muttered to myself as I rested my forehead on the cool wood of my door and fought the sudden urge to cry. All I wanted...

"Cecilia?" I frowned in response and chose to ignore him as he shut his door behind him and moved towards me. "What are you doing?" he placed his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"Go away Scott," I shivered as a single tear ran down my cheek. "Just go away," I reached down and turned the knob and stumbled into the room, shutting the door quickly behind me. I sat down heavily on the large bed, bringing my knees up to my chin and resting my face in my hands.

The door creaked open and I growled. "Cecilia?" he walked quietly towards me. "I thought you were better..."

"I said go away Scott," I shook my head and sniffled. "Just go to hell or someplace close to it!"

He chuckled and I felt the bed shift slightly and I realized that he had sat down on the bed with me. "What's wrong now? It's not like you to cry Cecilia," I shivered again as he brushed his hand along my shoulder and I tried to move away from him before my mutation kicked in. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Fuck you," I turned and looked at him, my hair falling in my eyes. "Just who the hell do you think you are Mr. Perfect? Stop worrying about the crazed succubus and go back to your red-headed doctor," he frowned and snarled. "I don't want you here Scott. Just leave me alone."

He brushed my hair back and ran his thumb along my cheek and I felt fresh tears brimming in my eyes as my gaze focused on his lips. Some things I wanted more than going home. "I think you're lying," he whispered softly as he lowered his face towards mine.

"Scott," I gasped as he pressed his finger gently to my lips. "Don't..."

His face was expressionless as he traced my lips slowly, causing me to shiver again. "Now I know you're lying," he smiled slightly as he leaned down towards me even more and our lips were only a breath away from one another.

Everything inside of me tingled with excitement and my heart leapt in joy. He was going to kiss me.

* * *

**A/N: This story is not Scott/OC focused, but there are going to be parts where it seems to be so. Scott/Cecilia are going to be borderline 'lovers' or whatever a few times, but nothing will come from it. So stop sending me messages and asking about them. Cecilia & Scott will NOT get together. Thanx for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks to those of you that have read and reviewed. As always, the XMen and all related Marvel characters are not my property. Blah blah. This is an interesting chapter in my opinion. Enjoy._**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Scott?" he jerked away suddenly as a familiar voice called out from just outside my door in the hallway. "Scott? Where are you?" it faded away slowly, as if the person had walked away.

I fought back the tears as Scott looked at me with confusion and surprise. It was evident that he was regretting almost kissing me, but was probably regretting the fact that Jean had almost caught him even more. "Just go," I shook my head as he opened his mouth to speak. "Be honest with yourself Scott. Did you honestly want to kiss me knowing what would happen?"

"I-" he stood up slowly and ran his hand through his hair. "I've got to go," he walked to the door and opened it, staring at me with a set jaw. "I'm sorry Cecilia," he sighed as he shut the door behind him.

I buried my face in my pillow and sobbed quietly, wondering why I had ever thought that he would want to kiss me. I curled into a ball and prayed, not for the first time, that I had never been born. At least an hour had passed before I heard Scott and Jean's door open and shut. I heard a murmur of their voices and then nothing.

"At least they have each other," I rolled over and wiped my eyes and eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

I rose early the next morning, wiping the crust from my eyes as I silently made my bed. I forced all thoughts of last night as far out of my mind as possible as I grabbed a change of clothes and took a quick cool shower. I dressed in a pair of red jogging pants, a white t-shirt, and slid on a pair of red gloves. I slid on a pair of tennis shoes as I pulled my hair back and braced myself.

"It's still early," I bit my lip as I quietly opened my door and made my way silently down the hallway. I couldn't hear a noise throughout the house and I hoped that rising at five o'clock meant that I would be alone for the next few hours. The kitchen we'd made sundaes in just the night before was completely empty and I let out a sigh of relief. I was not in the mood to deal with anybody at all. I quickly scrambled two eggs and ate a piece of toast alone, sipping on orange juice and staring out the large bay window as the first glimmers of orange filled the horizon.

I rinsed my plate, glass, and silverware and put them all in the dishwasher as I made my way out of the room and back up the stairs to my room and brushed my teeth. Just as I reached for my doorknob, I caught voices, rising slightly from across the hall.

"She could have killed him Scott," I frowned as I slowly realized that it was Jean. "She could have killed him and you all refer to it as an accident. She shouldn't have been walking around in such-" her voice faded slightly.

"Jean, the girl shouldn't have to cover herself head to foot just because she can be dangerous!" Scott's voice made me raise my eyebrows in concern. He sounded angry. "John overstepped his bounds, and you know it. Should she have known that he would grope her?"

I heard something slam and winced as I backed away from the door slightly. It wasn't my place to listen, but it was me that they were talking about.

"Why are you defending her Scott?" Jean sounded angry. "She's not like Rogue... She doesn't care about her powers and thinks everyone else should worry about them. What makes her so damned special?"

I bit my lip as I shook my head. Jean had really gone off her rocker. I grew tired of eavesdropping and slowly opened my door and walked briskly down the hallway. I could faintly hear their voices, but I ignored them as I made my way to the subbasement and to the clinic where I'd spent a majority of my time at the mansion. It was empty save for one bed.

I approached his side carefully, afraid of what he would say if he woke up and found me standing over him. I knew that the others, mainly Kitty and Bobby, were upset with me. But, something told me that John wasn't angry with me. I hoped, in fact, that he would be glad to see me. I smiled down at him as I gently brushed my gloved palm against his forehead, causing him to stir.

"Cecilia?" he opened his eyes slowly and looked up at me. "Is that you?"

I nodded my head. "Hey there Johnny Boy," he frowned and sat up slowly, still moving slow from the previous night's activities. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine now," he smirked at me and I rolled my eyes in disbelief. He could flirt at a time like this? "Sorry last night came to such a bad end."

I raised an eyebrow as he pulled out his zippo and flicked it open a few times as he watched me carefully. "I guess you could say something like that. I would like to discuss the fact that you touched my thigh," he winked quickly and I shook my head. "You touched me knowing damn well what could happen. Are you insane?" I felt the anger rising in me. "I could have killed you!"

"But you didn't," he said calmly as he sat the lighter down and shook his head. "You didn't kill me though."

"Only because you passed out," I mumbled as I picked up his lighter and held it in front of his face. "John, listen to me, please. My mutation isn't like yours. You can manipulate, tease, and control this flame," I flipped it open and he frowned as I snapped it shut. "Me? To my mutation I'm the flame. Sometimes I'm the whipping boy," I paused and handed the lighter back to him. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he slowly climbed out of the bed and stood in front of me, smirking down at me with his eyes blazing. "I break it I buy it?" he asked hopefully.

I snorted as I punched him in the arm as hard as I could manage. "More like you touch, you die."

"Yeah yeah," he sighed as he motioned to his bare chest. "I gotta get ready for class, I guess..."

I nodded. "Yeah, you do. John," he paused and I placed my hand on his face and kissed his cheek through my glove. "You're a nice guy," he smirked at me as I quickly left the room.

I walked slowly down the hallway and stood silently in front of the Danger Room, wondering if we would still train despite the events of last night. I doubted John could participate, and I knew that Bobby wasn't looking forward to seeing me anytime soon. And Scott...

"Cecilia?" I jumped in surprise as Scott turned the corner and we stood face to face. "I was wondering if you would still show today."

I shrugged my shoulders and avoided his gaze. "I thought it would be best to show up," I bit my lip. "Not sure Bobby and John will come though."

"They're not," he said through clenched teeth. "Bobby, well," he shook his head. "Bobby asked to be excused for this morning's session. John, on the other hand, wanted to be here but Jean would not allow it," he punched a code into the keypad and we walked into the room. "So I guess it's just you and me today."

I groaned inwardly at the thought. Why did it have to be just me and him? Couldn't it have been anyone else? "Okay," I said softly as I followed him to the middle of the room and watched as he did his stretches.

"You need to warm up," he didn't even appear to glance up at me as he continued doing his stretches. He was wearing sweats, a t-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes, but no gloves.

"You need gloves," I shook my head as I stretched quickly. "Did you forget them?"

He stopped stretching and appeared to take inventory of me. "No, I did not forget them," he motioned to his hands. "When you are fighting an enemy, what are the chances that they're going to have gloves on? That's right: slim. You're going to have a greater advantage over your opponent because chances are you're going to give them a sample of your power first, right?" I shrugged in agreement. "Once they realize that you can absorb them, they are going to do everything to avoid touching you skin to skin. So you need to practice."

"Practice what?" I threw my hands up in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about Scott?"

He launched himself forward and used his leg to knock me off of my feet and stared down at me. "Your mission: absorb me."

"What?" my jaw dropped as he pulled my gloves off as he pulled me to my feet. "I don't think-" I ducked as he jabbed forward with his palm and then he jumped backwards. "Scott!"

We played the game of cat and mouse for the next two hours. Somehow he managed to stay just out of my grasp every time I reached my hands forward, as if he knew exactly when I would attempt to use my mutation against him. It was frustrating, and it was exhausting.

"I'm going to start using a low grade blast," Scott motioned to his visor. "There may be times when you're fighting other mutants Cecilia."

I nodded as I crouched low, waiting for his attack. In the blink of an eye a blast of red shot from the visor and struck the floor just inches from where I'd been just a second before. I grinned as he tossed me a lighter and nodded his head. "Lets heat things up then," I chuckled as I flipped it open and held the blue flame in my hand.

The flame danced around me as I cart wheeled towards him, jumping as I came out of the twist and kicking him with both feet squarely in the chest. He let out a grunt as he tumbled backwards, the flame licking his skin playfully. But, he was back on his feet in just seconds. "Not bad," he commented as he blasted the lighter out of my hand and the flame nearly dwindled away, but I managed to hang on to it just enough.

He charged towards me, his jaw set for the finishing move. I narrowed my eyes as he lunged at me, throwing me backwards and pinning me to the ground with a loud thump. His face was triumphant as he laid on top of me, obviously pleased that he'd pinned me. "Not over till your ass is on fire Summers," I grinned as I clenched my fists in his shirt and rolled backwards, using my legs to throw him over me and I rolled with him, landing on top of him in the same manner that he had been just moments before. I winked and he cringed as flame danced around his lower extremities but quickly died away. "I win," I grinned down at him.

I placed a finger in his cheek. "Zap," I chuckled. He grasped my hand in his own and I tried to pull mine away, but found that he refused to let go. "Scott, let go of me," I couldn't find the strength inside of me to fight the mutation. "I can't fight it. I'm too tired."

"Then don't," he said simply as he pulled my hand towards his lips. "I said you were supposed to absorb me," he kissed the palm of my hand as the gentle pull of my power kicked in, but he didn't remove my hand.

I shook my head and jerked away from him, rolling over onto my back and gasping for breath as I clenched the dastardly hand that had betrayed me tightly in my other. "Damn you," I shook my head as I slowly stood to my feet and he joined me. "Damn you Scott," I glared up at him and slapped him across the cheek smartly as tears brimmed in my eyes. "Stay away from me," I turned on my heel and stalked towards the door, but he beat me to it.

"Cecilia, I don't know what came over me," he shook his head and offered me my gloves that I'd discarded on the floor. "I don't know what's wrong with me, honestly. I keep telling myself to just stay away and give you your space," he sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor before turning it back to my face. "I keep overstepping my bounds and I feel powerless to stay away."

He reached for my face with his hands but I slapped them away. "Scott, you _have_ Jean. Stop doing this to me," I snarled as I felt his memories and recent thoughts swirling around in my mind and slowly building a headache. "Stay away from me from now on. I mean it," I threw up my hands in frustration. "I'm done training until someone else can train with me. I don't want to be around you, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to even see you unless it's in a professional manner," I blinked rapidly, fighting back the tears. "I hate you Scott. I fucking hate you!"

"Cecilia!" he sounded defeated as I ran from the room quickly.

I ran to the hangar and slumped down in a corner that hid me from sight. "I hate him," I sobbed as my body shook.

* * *

I skulked through the halls, quiet as to not make a sound. I could hear the others all in the cafeteria, apparently enjoying their dinner. I crossed my fingers as I bounded quickly up the stairs and literally ran down the hallway towards my bedroom. I had spent the entire day in the hangar simply thinking and crying. Scott wasn't the only reason that I'd decided to just hide for the day, but he'd had a lot to do with it.

I slammed my door shut behind me and let out a sigh of relief as I realized that I'd managed to make it all the way back to my room undetected. I grabbed a change of undergarments and some pajamas and quickly took a cold shower, praying that the cool water would erase all evidence of my swollen eyes and red face. I emerged and changed quickly, simply running a brush through my hair and deciding to let it air dry as I changed into a pair of red flannel pants and a red wife beater.

I slumped down on the bed and looked at the cell phone on the nightstand with sadness. It was too soon, but I couldn't wait. I took a deep breath as I picked it up and slowly dialed a number that would be forever ingrained in my memory. I almost hung up, but just before the answering machine picked it up, he did.

"Hello?" he sounded sleepy and I smiled.

"Hi," I said softly as I laid back on the pillows and stared up at the ceiling.

He was quiet on the other end before he cleared his throat. "Who is this?" he sounded impatient and tired.

"It's Ceece," I chuckled and shook my head. "Who did you think it was Charlie? Got another best friend that you're hiding from me?"

He laughed albeit a bit uneasily and I heard him sigh. "Hey Ceece. Just didn't recognize the number," he paused and I heard him shift the phone around a bit. "Where are you?"

I bit my lip and hesitated slightly. "I'm in New York of course. Remember? That's where I said I was going Charlie."

"I know that," he sounded impatient and I cringed. "But where the hell are you at _in_ New York?"

I sighed and grumbled under my breath. "I think it would be safer for you not to know the exact location-"

"Where the hell are you?" he literally shouted. "You up and disappear with some other mutant and the cops are all over the place sniffing around and trying to find you. Some crazy ass Asian woman keeps following me and she doesn't look friendly-"

"Asian woman?" my heart began to pound. "Charlie, she's following you? What does she look like?" I demanded impatiently.

I heard him sigh and pictured him running his hand through his hair sloppily. "I don't know Ceece. Like an Asian woman?" he paused slightly. "She's got really long dark hair and these eyes that could burn a man to the ground. She hasn't said a word, but everywhere I go-"

"Hang up now," I demanded as I pounded my fist into the mattress. "It's not safe to talk to me Charlie, so I'm going to go. I'm safe and that's all you need to know. Just act normal and I'll draw her away from you," I could hear him grumbling on the other end. "Charlie? I love you kid."

He chuckled as he sighed. "I don't know what kinda shit you're into, but I hope you stay safe Ceece. Please tell me that you called-"

"It's secure," I said hurriedly. "I'll be in contact. Goodbye Charlie."

I hung up and shook my head in disbelief. She was following my best friend. Charlie wasn't the type to overreact so I knew that it just had to be her.

"Cecilia?" someone knocked quietly on my door. "Are yah in there?"

I frowned as I shoved the cell phone under my pillow and mumbled under my breath. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? "Yeah, I guess I'm in here," I muttered and the door slowly opened. "What do you want?"

Rogue looked at me with hurt eyes. "I was just checkin on yah," she shrugged her shoulders as she shut the door behind her. "You weren't at lunch or at dinner. Where yah been?"

"Around," I said simply as she said down on the edge of the bed. "I was hiding out if you must know the truth," I frowned and rubbed my chin in thought. "However, now that I've told you I'm afraid that I must kill you."

* * *

**A/N: I'm no longer sure about writing a sequel to this story. I have it about 1/4 way finished, but I don't like it anymore. So, I doubt that I will. I think I might have lost my inspiration for Cecilia. Just thought you all should know that there are only 17 chapters left.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_X-Men and all other related characters are not my property, but Cecilia and a few others are._**

**_I'm sorry it took me awhile to update. Been busy with work. I'm gone for the weekend so I'll update 2 chapters when I get back on Tuesday._**

**_This chapter gets into the 'friendly connection' between Cecilia and Rogue. There's also a bit of Rogue/John but it's mainly just insinuated. Also touches on what Cecilia feels toward Scott and vice versa._**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TEN**

She laughed heartily as she shook her head and wrung her hands nervously. "I was beginning tah think that maybe yah left or something..."

"Nope, not today at least," I decided not to tell her that I had came very close to leaving a number of times throughout my lonely afternoon. "So what do ya need chica?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she motioned to my pajamas and bare hands. "I want to be able to do that," she said stiffly.

"This?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Right now I'm armed and dangerous Marie, but I understand what you're saying," I narrowed my eyes and stared at her hands for a few moments. "Have you ever tested them at all? How long does it take for your mutation to kick in on average?"

She looked genuinely confused as she shrugged her shoulders yet again and stared down at the bedspread in sadness. "I'm not sure. It's never the same, but I've never actually tried to see how long it would take, ya know?" I nodded in understanding.

"Without knowing this is going to be even more difficult," I sighed in frustration. "Not to mention the fact that we don't exactly have a guinea pig to practice on," I motioned to the room. "Someone like Logan would have been perfect for moments like this. I just need to test you out, but there's no way."

She furrowed her brows and appeared to be wracking her brain for a solution. "There's only one person I can think of that is genuinely not afraid of me," she frowned and shook her head. "He obviously isn't afraid of you either."

"No," I shook my head. "Scott-"

"Scott?" she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What about Scott? I was talking about John."

I bit my lip and groaned inwardly. "I knew that, I- I," I paused. "Never mind. I really don't want to use John like that but-"

"Ah'll go get him," she hopped up off of the bed and dashed toward the door. "You sure you don't mind?" I nodded my head as she quickly left the room.

What choice did we have? I had thought for sure that she was going to suggest that Scott 'volunteer' for our little experiment, but I had been wrong. But, I was on the right track. Hadn't I just heard Scott defending _me_ to Jean just this morning? But, I couldn't deny the fact that he wasn't the one that she had been talking about.

"I never want to see him again," I said firmly as I clenched my fists tightly in my lap.

A knock sounded on the door and I jumped slightly when Rogue dragged John in and slammed the door behind her. "Found him," she let out a large sigh and dragged him towards the bed. "He was wandering 'round the library lookin' for yah."

"You were?" I raised an eyebrow as they sat on the bed and both of them stared at me. "What were you looking for me for Johnny Boy?"

He smirked as he shrugged his shoulders and got comfortable by stretching out on his side and staring at us with lazy facial expressions. "Heard you were hiding out and nobody could find you anywhere. Figured the library would be the best place for someone to hide."

"I was in the hangar," I said quietly as I brushed my hair back behind my ears and studied him slowly. "Are you sure that you want him to be the one to do this Rogue? I'm sure that Bobby would-"

"No," she said sternly. "Bobby just understands that Ah need to do this. He thinks that..." she trailed off and shook her head as she slid her gloves off. "He doesn't understand Cecilia."

"And John?" I raised my hand and motioned to him. "Does he understand?"

She bit her lip and glanced over at John as a blush crept over her cheeks. I smiled knowingly but said nothing as she shrugged her shoulders. "He's just one o' the few that don't seem scared Cecilia."

"You sure about this Johnny Boy?" I sighed loudly and tapped my chest. "I can't guarantee that this session will go perfectly, you know."

He flipped out his lighter and played with it for a few minutes, obviously considering my comment. "Yeah, I guess I'm sure about it. You've already sucked the life outta me. How much worse could it get?"

"That was nothing," I shook my head and changed the topic. "Okay Rogue, first we need to see how long, on average, it takes your mutation to kick in," I motioned to her hands. "The most obvious choice of absorption is through the hands, and easily the most vulnerable. John, grab Rogue's hand and tell me the moment you feel the pull."

He nodded as he reached forward hesitantly and grasped her hand in his own. Much to my surprise her mutation was not at all like my own. In my case it often only took five seconds or less for the mutation to kick in. In her's...

"Now," he said stiffly as he squeezed her hand before dropping it on the bed. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

I nodded as I wrote it all down on a pad of paper. "That was ten seconds," I said in disbelief. "Are you sure you haven't done this before Rogue?" she shook her head as she avoided my gaze. "This may be easier than I originally thought. Okay, general absorption time is estimated between seven to ten seconds, give or take a few either way. It is believed that the other appendages; the arms and legs, are not quite as vulnerable to attack," I motioned to my bare arms and legs. "I believe that is because the mutation is usually manifested through the most used extremities: the hands and the lips," I paused and shook my head. "This is all theory, but I think that if you can manage to gain control in your hands, you can manage to gain control with everything."

"Everything?" John asked confused. "You just said that her arms and legs weren't that big of a deal, just her hands and her face. Kiss of Death, I get," he ran a hand through his hair. "But what else is there that could absorb so-" a blush crept over his cheeks. "Uh..."

I chuckled as I shrugged my shoulders. "Can't say I know for sure if you can absorb somebody during sex," Rogue blushed madly and John smirked. "But I won't encourage you to go off experimenting with Bobby, for that matter."

"Hmmph," Rogue muttered as she crossed her arms. "What's next?"

I glanced down at the pad of paper and made a few more notes. "I want you to focus solely on containing it inside. You can feel it inside of you, I know you can. It's like this dark energy that's just looking to suck the light out of everything around you," she bit her lip but nodded slowly. "I want you to focus on retaining that darkness and slowly brush your hand along John's cheek. As soon as you feel a pull though, pull away."

"Okay," she said reluctantly as she pressed her palm to John's cheek and closed her eyes in concentration. I made a mental note of the time and counted in my head the long period between the time that she pulled away. She shook her head and grinned. "How did I do?"

I grinned as I wrote down a few more notes. "Rogue, you lasted thirty seconds, do you realize that?" she shook her head in disbelief. "That's three times what you managed without any concentration, and you haven't even really begun training yet!" I clapped my hands in excitement. "Rogue, I couldn't do that for over a year."

"Damn," John blurted out in surprise. "Does that mean Rogue's better at control or-"

"My power isn't as strong as her's," Rogue nodded in agreement. "I feel like I can kind of grasp onto it and hold it back in a way now. What do we do now?"

I pressed my fingers to my temples and sighed softly. "Tonight was basically just for testing the limits. It just takes practice and," I wrote down a few things on a clean sheet of paper and gave it to her. "And meditation. I want you to meditate when you wake in the morning and before you go to bed at night."

"Meditate?" she looked at my scribbled directions perplexed. "Does this really help?"

I shrugged my shoulders and tossed the pad of paper on the nightstand and stretched out on the bed; resting my feet on John's chest. "People all over the world swear by it. It helps settle the aura and stabilize the psyche. I've been practicing it almost religiously for the past few years. I call it my _C-time_. It gives me time to just push out all of the cares in the world. It will take some time before you can practice it properly, but it's best if you do it on your own. Less distractions that way."

"What about-" she picked up her gloves and sighed. "What about physical practice?"

I chuckled and cocked a thumb in John's direction. "I'm not telling you to go off and practice touching people, but I think it would be best if you tried to let yourself out of your shell a bit. When you have your next meeting with the Professor I'd mention the fact that you need to be able to practice somehow. I'm sure that he could come up with a solution," I boggled my brain for ideas. "Maybe there's another mutant here that could help or something?"

"Kitty," John mumbled as he pushed my feet off of him and slowly stood up. "I mean if you started to absorb her couldn't she just phase out of it safely?"

Rogue looked completely taken aback by John's input. "Actually," I nodded my head slowly. "That just might work. Why don't you talk to Jean about it? She is the resident Doctor, after all."

"Could you?" Rogue's innocent brown eyes pleaded with me. "Ah'm afraid she'll get mad at me for practicing without her supervision."

I groaned and the image of Jean's head exploding flashed through my mind. "I guess I can do that for you," I agreed slowly. "I'm not looking forward to it, but I can do that for you. Now, you two need to scamper off and get your beauty sleep. I'll talk to Jean first thing in the morning," Rogue stood up next to John and smiled down at me. "What?"

"Thank you," she said softly as she reached down and gave me a quick hug before pulling away. "Yah give me hope that Ah can really do this Cecilia. Yah really do," she turned and left the room quickly, John directly behind her.

* * *

I waited a few moments after they left to get up off of the bed and head for the door. I pressed my ear to it and listened intently before I opened it slowly, praying that I would see nobody. There was nobody I wanted to see, after all. I crept cautiously down the hall and slid down the long banister of the stairs and landed silently at the foot of the stairs and made a dash towards the kitchen. 

I cackled inside of my mind as I opened the refrigerator, rummaging around for food. "Mission accomplished," I chuckled softly as I pulled out a container of yogurt. I hopped up on the counter and hurriedly ate the yogurt, and then scarfed down a banana. My stomach was finally beginning to quiet down when I heard footsteps.

I bit my lip nervously as I hopped off of the counter and dunked underneath the table and kept my eyes glued to the kitchen door. Sure enough just seconds later it swung open.

I heard mumbling, but couldn't tell who it was in the dark light, but was surprised when the door opened again and another person entered.

"Who's there?" the first voice called out as they neared the refrigerator.

"Pete," I raised an eyebrow when it was confirmed that the second person was Peter. He didn't seem like the type to be out of bed at this time of night. "Is that you Scott?"

I bared my teeth and clenched my fists when Scott acknowledged Peter and handed him a gallon of milk. "Grab some glasses," he said simply as they sat down at the counter. "Want some cookies?" he reached up in a cabinet and pulled down a whole package of Oreos.

"Bastards," I mumbled as I listened to them eat. How dare they hide the cookies from me.

Silence filled the room and I tried to keep my breathing as even and as quiet as normal. I would occasionally glance at the door and consider the thought of making a dash for it, but I knew that they would definitely hear me then.

"What are you doing up at this time of night Scott?" Peter dunked his cookie into his glass of milk. "Don't you have to teach class first thing?"

Scott mumbled under his breath. "Shouldn't you be in bed too Pete? I know you have more freedoms because this is your last year here, but shouldn't you be in bed too?" Pete chuckled. "Just couldn't sleep, I guess."

"Dyah," Peter sighed. "Got something on your mind Scott?"

Scott hesitated and I rolled my eyes. Poor Scott was probably having trouble in paradise.

"No, not really," Scott sighed loudly. "Everything around here is changing so quickly and-" he stopped abruptly.

Peter sighed and I heard him reach into the package for more cookies. More of what could have been my cookies. "That they are Scott, but the Professor is trying to help as many people as possible. But, I get the feeling that you're talking about one person in particular..."

"Eh you do?" Scott sounded baffled. "I don't know what you're talking about Pete, but-"

"I might be a bit slow when it comes to the romance department, but anybody can see that you like-"

Scott sighed, and cut Pete off. "Look Peter, Jean and I are together. We've _been_ together for a few years now. I love her. I would never do anything to hurt her. You know that, right?"

"You can't feel like you have an obligation to Jean, Scott," Peter stood up and motioned to the room. "You have a right to live your life and you know it. You'd want her to be happy, so why don't you want yourself to be happy?" he muttered a bit under his breath. "Some people search a lifetime for that person that puts a certain light in their eyes, and Scott," he chuckled as he approached the door. "You found her in just a few days."

The room fell silent as Peter left Scott sitting alone in the dark. The aura of the room darkened and I cringed at the thought of Scott brooding over something.

"I don't want to talk to him," I muttered to myself as I kicked at the leg of a dining chair.

Scott jumped and I cursed to myself as he flipped on the overhead light and glanced around the room furtively. He was wearing his shades and looked prepared to blast the first thing in sight.

"Who's there?" he demanded in a low voice as he scanned the room.

I muttered a bit more and rolled out from underneath the table and threw up my hands defensively. "It's just me Scott," I sighed as I stood up slowly and kept my gaze to the floor. "Heard you guys come in and ducked under the table."

I tried walking by him, but he stopped me by grabbing my arms. I glared up at him as he began to speak. "You heard everything?" his voice was low and he seemed nervous. "I uh- Why were you eavesdropping?"

"Shut up Scott," I broke free of his grasp and glared up at him. "I keep telling myself that I don't want to see you, let alone talk to you," I threw up my hands in frustration and pounded my foot on the floor. "And yet here you are! I can't even sneak out of my room to grab something to eat because no matter where I go, you're there!"

He raised his finger to his lips in a silencing motion and sighed. "Everyone is in bed. Try to keep it down," he shook his head and stared down at me, his jaw firm. "So you heard everything?"

"What's the big deal?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "So Scott's got the hots for some chick and knows that he can't get away from Jean. Like I care," I tossed my hair back and crossed my arms over my chest. "Don't worry Scott, I'll keep your dirty little secret for you."

He appeared to be completely baffled but somehow managed a chuckle. "Some chick," he muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. "Well I think I'm going to bed now. Does this mean we can have a truce?"

"Nope," I said firmly as I brushed by him and ran out of the room. I let out a gasp of surprise when I was stopped dead in my tracks and pushed into an empty room. The lights were off but I knew that it was Scott. "I said no truce Scott. Get away from me," I demanded.

His fingertips skimmed over my cheeks and I brushed his hand away. "Cecilia, I wasn't talking about just any 'chick'," he whispered softly as he ran his hands through my hair. "And you know it," his lips brushed my ear and I let out a soft gasp. "I don't even know you and you're driving me crazy."

I pressed my hands against his bare chest and leaned my head back against the wall slowly. "Scott, please don't," I begged softly as he softly ran kisses from my jaw to the corner of my lips. "Don't," I pleaded as he slid one hand around behind me and gently caressed my back. "Don't," I said more firmly as I remained hopeless against his assault.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, a rather mushy chapter, but I do recall that it was sort of fun to write. Yes, I do realize that I'm writing Rogue's mutation out of canon because I don't recall her ever being able to control her mutation in the manner that I suggested. But, it doesn't work perfectly, so she's not 'fixed'. Have no fear. As you can see Scott & C like each other, but it's more on a lust-filled level. Thanx for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sorry that it's been so long since the last update folks. I went out of town for the holiday weekend and I've been working a lot. This chapter focuses on the growing closeness between Cecilia and Rogue. I know many of you think that the two of them have nothing in common, but this is the first time (for both of them) that they are able to bond with someone that has the same 'curse' as themself. Feel free to review._**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Cecilia," he murmured as he dipped his face towards mine and caught my lips with his passionately, demanding entrance and receiving it instantly, plundering my mouth greedily as I pressed my hands against his chest weakly, praying only that it would never end. I mumbled against his lips as he continued to ravish me restlessly, his hand roaming over my back while the other cupped my face gently.

I don't know how much time passed, but I spent every single moment of it in ecstasy. My mind was completely blank, and I didn't realize what was happening until it was almost too late. The pull grew stronger as I managed to pull my lips away from his. He staggered backwards slightly, his breathing a bit erratic as he shook his head. "I'm sorry Scott," I said softly as I pressed my hand to my chest. "I-"

"It's not your fault," his lips found mine again and this time I put everything I had into the long, drawn-out kiss. He pulled away sooner than I would have liked, however. "Cecilia," his voice was rough as he skimmed my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

I nodded as I cupped his hands in mine. "I know Scott," tears brimmed in my eyes. "I know..."

He pulled away from me slowly and I fought the urge to flip on the light. I wanted to very badly to see his face, to see how he was feeling at the moment. But I didn't.

"I don't know what just happened," he said softly as he backed away from me a bit more. "I keep telling myself that I'm with Jean but-"

I bit my lip in frustration. "You are with Jean, Scott," I crossed my arms over my chest and fought back the tears. "I'm going to make this easier on both of us, okay? This," I paused for effect. "This never happened. None of it. I'm going to bed now, and I suggest that you do the same thing."

I drifted quickly out of the room, stumbling slightly on the stairs but quickly making my way up them and into my room. I slumped against the door and waited until I heard his footsteps outside of the door before I even inhaled. I sighed when I heard his door open and shut.

"Goodnight," I whispered softly as I climbed under my covers and willed myself to sleep.

Oh, the agony.

* * *

The next day I awoke rather late with a migraine and a heavy heart. I showered and dressed for the day quietly, my heart filled with despair. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and frowned. I looked completely normal physically, but I felt so distraught emotionally. I slid on a pair of blue gloves that matched my short sleeved blue blouse perfectly and sighed.

"Life goes on," I muttered as I pulled my hair back into a French twist and slid on my combat boots with a snarl. "Here goes nothing." At least I didn't look like I'd cried myself to sleep the night before. I decided to at least attempt to take on the world with a determined stride. I walked slowly to the door, my eyes narrowed and my heart pounding. I could hear a lot of noise in the hallway, but that wasn't too surprising. It was a Friday morning and students were already in class or on their way. I opened the door and stepped out into the hall calmly, even managing to nod politely to a small group of students that I passed as I walked down the hall.

"Cecilia," someone called out from behind me. I turned to find Ororo smiling brightly at me. "How are you this morning child? Charles asked me to come and check on you."

I shrugged my shoulders and managed a small smile. "Just fine 'Ro. Just fine," though part of me wanted to ask exactly how Xavier had known that I was up and moving, even though I already knew the answer. "I was thinking about grabbing a muffin or two before going to see him actually."

She nodded as she walked with me through the hallway. "We were all worried when you didn't come to lunch or dinner yesterday. But, Charles said that you were doing fine, but you needed some time alone."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," I shrugged my shoulders as we approached the stairs. "I've just had a lot of things on my mind. I'm still trying to adjust to this place, and it's hard to settle down right now."

She nodded in understanding and we walked slowly down the stairs. "You know Cecilia, if you ever need somebody to talk to I'm always a very willing listener."

"Thanks Ororo," I squeezed her arm gently. "Well, you better get back to your class. I'll probably see you at dinner."

She waved as we parted ways at the foot of the stairs. Out of all the people in the school, Ororo seemed to be the most approachable. She and I didn't appear to have much in common, but she was genuinely nice. Which was something that made me feel comfortable around her. She wasn't exactly my idea of a possible best friend, but she was genuinely kind. I grabbed a muffin from the kitchen and walked back out, and nibbled on it as I approached the Professor's study. A bell rang loudly, signaling that class had begun, so the halls were completely empty.

"Come in," his kind voice ordered as I lifted my hand to knock on the door. I sighed inaudibly as I opened the door and smiled hesitantly at him. "Ah Cecilia, it's good to see you this morning. I missed you last night at dinner. Not to mention our scheduled meeting yesterday afternoon."

I sat down in the straight-backed chair in front of his desk and managed another smile. "I'd like to apologize for missing our meeting yesterday, Mr. Xavier. It's just-" I paused and searched my mind for the right words. "The session in the Danger Room yesterday didn't go quite as smoothly as I'd hoped. I was a bit rattled, if you must know the truth."

"I see," he pressed his palms together as he looked over my face. "I talked to John yesterday at dinner and he informed me that you visited him yesterday morning in the infirmary."

I nodded. "I did visit him. I only wanted to make sure that he was doing okay after what had happened. I'm sorry. I know that I wasn't supposed to be in there but-"

He chuckled and cut me off mid-apology. "You're not being reprimanded Cecilia. I was simply attempting to make a bit of small talk," I mumbled a bit under my breath as he cleared his throat. "Would you like to discuss why the Danger Room session went poorly? I'm aware that this time you were training with only Scott..." he trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

After years of practice, I was sure that I'd managed the innocent smile, so I threw it at him. "To be perfectly honest Professor, Scott and I just don't mix well. He gets under my skin and I've refused to train with him any further."

"My dear," he rested his elbows on his desk. "There are many that do not understand Scott's personality and his rather strict training, but surely-"

"It's not that," I said softly as I rubbed my palms together. "Professor, to be perfectly honest, I think that you should ask Scott what happened. If he wishes to talk about it, then more power to him. I, on the other hand, feel no need to explain my actions."

He nodded his head slowly. "I see. Well, in that case, shall we discuss another, less angering topic?" his eyes twinkled at me knowingly.

"Please," I fought the urge to slam my head on his desk. He knew. Somehow the old man knew. "Are we going to have another session today? I mean right now?" I asked him meekly.

He shook his head slowly. "Actually, there's something I wanted to discuss with you," he paused as he looked out the large window and appeared to be gathering his thoughts. "I have spoken to a few of my associates about your situation- vaguely, of course- and a colleague of mine brought up a rather interesting detail," he clasped his hands together. "Dr. Henry McCoy, yes- the Ambassador- suggested a few things that I feel should at least be considered."

"Okay," I drew the word out. "What did he suggest?"

He smiled slightly before he continued. "These psyches in your mind can only surface when you are at your most vulnerable, yes?" I nodded slowly, not sure where he was going. "These psyches have simply imbedded themselves in your mind, and they are somewhat like split personalities. Instead of resisting them, what would happen if your mind accepted them and the three became one?"

"What?" I was completely devastated. "That doesn't sound good to me..."

He nodded his head. "That's exactly what I said to Dr. McCoy. But, you see, he believes that since the psyches are only part of the person- not their entire essence- you will be able to control them. He feels that once you stop resisting their strong attacks, you will have complete control. They would," he scrunched his eyes slightly. "They would join-fuse- but they wouldn't be in control. There would be no more crazed episodes, and you would have complete access to their powers."

"But," I fumbled for words. "But what will happen to everything that isn't part of their mutation? Will it simply disappear?" confusion swept over me.

He appeared to be startled by my question. "There is no sure way, of course, of knowing what will indeed happen if the two psyches fused with your own. This is all theory, I'm afraid. We can only hypothesize as to the outcome of such a process. But we strongly believe that it would work out successfully."

"And if it doesn't?" my voice rose slightly. "What if I have split personalities forever? Or what if the strongest psyche takes over, and I'm left living my life as Miguel or as my grandfather? What then?" I nearly shouted.

"I-" he closed his eyes and sighed. "My dear, I think that I have enough power to ensure that something as dreadful as that would never happen, should you wish to follow through with Dr. McCoy's educated advice."

I only nodded my head as I stared down at my gloved hands. "What would happen to my powers? I mean, if I accepted them fully, would their powers take over? Would I be a pyrokinetic, a telepath, an absorber?"

"I believe that the most powerful mutation would take control," he smiled wanly at me. "In your particular case I think that the pyrokinesis is the most powerful. After all, it is the one that keeps surfacing now."

I couldn't believe my ears. He was telling me that I would be a pyro. I wouldn't be an absorber. "I could touch," I whispered softly as I glanced down at my hands guiltily. "I could be free from this curse..."

"I believe so," he nodded his head slowly. "I feel that there is an excellent chance that it will go as I've described."

I nodded my head fiercely. "Then I want to do it, Professor. There's a chance that I can actually live, and I'd regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't at least try. I'm willing to take the risk."

"I understand," he sighed again. "There are a lot of risks, but if you're willing..."

"What do we have to do?" I stoop up and began pacing the room. "When can we get this done and over with?"

He chuckled heartily as he moved out from behind his desk and smiled up at me. "We could do it Wednesday, if you'd like. The field trip is on Friday so-"

"Perfect!" I felt a tear run down my cheek as I leaned down and brushed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you...so much."

He nodded as he patted my hand softly. "I'm glad that I could help. Your case is so unusual..." his eyes glazed over slightly. "I sincerely wish that everyone could be helped as easily."

"Rogue," I muttered softly as I nodded my head. All of the hope and elated happiness deflated like a balloon. "It doesn't seem fair now," I thought of her intense desire last night and her already noticeable improvement. "Speaking of Rogue," I sighed softly. "I need to talk to Jean, but-"

"She has class right now," he interrupted me. "Everyone has class until three today, I'm afraid. I suppose you will be able to talk to her after classes are finished for the day."

I nodded. It sounded like a plan. It wasn't like I wanted to see Jean any sooner than absolutely necessary anyways. I still wasn't sure how she was going to take the fact that I was going to attempt to help Rogue. "Guess I don't really have any other choice. Um Professor," he looked up and waited for me to continue. "Is Dr. McCoy going to be here next Wednesday? I'd like to talk to him a bit more about his theory before we go through with it."

"I think that would be an excellent idea, my dear," he motioned to the phone. "How would you like it if I were to call and arrange for you to have lunch early next week with the kind doctor?"

I grinned and nodded my head. "I think that's an excellent idea, Professor. Boy, you are smart."

"Why thank you Ms. Frankton," he chuckled. "I will call his secretary this afternoon and I should know his decision by dinner. Now, I have a Genetics class in about twenty minutes..."

"Say no more," I approached the door quickly. "Thanks again Mr. Xavier," he waved as I left the room quickly. For the first time I was truly glad that I was at the Mansion. There was a significant chance that I could be somewhat normal again. And I knew in my heart that it would truly be my only opportunity.

Bored, I found my way to the massive library and wandered about for a bit. There were gorgeous sculptures and paintings all of the place, and I felt drawn to them somehow. I furrowed my brow as I sat down in a large brown leather chair with my legs draped over the side. I only dabbled in art, sketching every now and then, so I didn't consider myself an expert on artwork. But I did know that all of the paintings and sculptures were done by the same hands. Out of all of the touching work in the room, however, I felt the most drawn to a painting hanging on the wall just opposite of the chair I was occupying.

"It's so beautiful," I sighed to myself as I stared at it, completely engrossed. It was a landscape; the most beautiful landscape. It appeared to be a small house on a farm. It looked like spring. It looked like somebody's home.

Transfixed, I admired the beautiful oil-based painting for over an hour. I lost track of time until a bell rang that drew me out of my daze. I glanced at a clock to find that it was nearly noon. So much time had passed.

"Cecilia?" I jumped a bit at the voice and looked to my left to see the large Peter Rasputin watching me with a worried expression. "What are you doing just sitting there?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I pointed at the painting. "Out of all of the beautiful artwork in the room, this one's easily my favorite. I guess I just lost track of time."

He followed my gaze and nodded his head slowly. "Why is this one your favorite?"

"Because," I struggled to find the words to describe the tremendous wave of thoughts and emotions that the painting drew out of me. "It's home," I whispered. "It's hope and love, reassurance and faith. It's like the anchor of a beautiful memory in a shattered heart..."

His gaze was strong as he walked closer to me, his stride deliberate and slow. "Why-" he paused. "Why would you think that?"

"It's not really what I think," I bit my lower lip and shrugged my shoulders. "IT's what I feel when I look at it. It fills me with sadness and leaves me clinging onto hope."

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He grabbed me by the arms and jerked me to my feet, embracing me tightly in his large arms, his face buried and pressed against my neck. My eyes widened in surprise but I simply held him. His body shook slightly and I realized when I felt something warm on my shoulder that he was crying. Just as quickly as he'd pulled me to him, he pushed me away and slipped out of the room altogether.

I furrowed my brow in confusion as I brushed my palms over my cheeks and discovered that I too had shed a few tears. Never would I have expected Peter of all people to be so sensitive. I left the room slowly, my gaze still lingering on the painting that had caused it all. I walked down the hall and found myself in the cafeteria. I grabbed a bottle of water and a bag of pretzels and looked around for somebody to sit with.

"Cecilia!" I glanced over and saw Rogue waving at me from a table across the room. She was sitting with Jubilee and John. Bobby and Kitty were nowhere to be seen. I smiled at her as I walked towards the table and sat down with them. "We were wonderin' if yah were going tah make it tah lunch tahday. Yah weren't at breakfast."

I took a sip of my water and ate a pretzel as I shrugged my shoulders. "I was up late, but here I am," I chuckled. "What's up with you guys?"

"Nothing," Jubilee shoved a Ho-Ho in her mouth. "Ust underwing ear oo ure."

I chuckled and shook my head as I glanced over at John. "Is she always like this?"

"Unfortunately," he sighed as he played with his ever-present lighter. "You'd think that we'd be used to it by now."

Jubilee managed to make a face as she continued to eat. It was quite amazing.

"So are yah still goin' tah talk tah Ms. Grey today?" Rogue took a sip of her soda as she re-adjusted her scarf.

I nodded and sighed inaudibly. "Yes Rogue. I plan on speaking with her this afternoon, as soon as she is through with class. Have no fear."

* * *

**A/N: According to my Psychology teacher, in psychopsychology...sometimes physicians use this sort of theory to help patients with multiple personalities. Apparently there have been cases where patients have been 'forced' into the strongest and usually safest personality. That's basically where I got the idea. I'm sure it's never really happened in Marvel history, but theoretically it seems to be a viable solution. Therefore, I suppose it could be used on Rogue too. (Assuming she has absorbed Ms. Marvel's powers) Thanks for reading. Feel free to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_X-Men and all related Marvel characters do not belong to me. Cecilia and a few others do, however, so hands off._**

**_This chapter focuses on the growing tension between Cecilia/Scott. She's growing to hate him, as you all know. Thanx to those of you that read and reviewed the last chapter. Means a lot to me. Enjoy._**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"Talk to Ms. Grey about what?" Jubilee somehow managed to swallow the whole mouthful of food.

Rogue stuttered a bit. "Nothing Jube, I promise," she nudged John. "Right?"

"Yeah," John mumbled. "Something about nothing..."

I could tell that Jubilee wasn't buying their story, but if Rogue didn't want to share, then that was her business. "Is lunch about over?" I glanced around for a clock. "I was thinking about seeing if somebody could set up the Danger Room for me."

Jubilee pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "Lunch only has about five minutes left, but Mr. Summers is the only one allowed to set it up."

"Never mind then," I muttered as I shoved a handful of pretzels in my mouth. "Guess I'll go find something else to do for a while. You guys got any bright ideas?"

Their faces said it all. They had nothing.

"I get the feeling that you're avoidin' Mr. Summahs," Rogue gave me a knowing look.

I shrugged my shoulders and took a sip of my water. "What makes you say that?"

"Well after what yah said last night and-"

"I'm not," I snarled as I glared at her. "I just- I just don't like him."

John smirked at me. "Don't nobody like the tight ass, but we all put up with him."

"Fine," I stood up and looked around the cafeteria. "Where is he? I'll ask!" I looked around but didn't see him anywhere in sight. "Where is he?"

Jubilee chuckled as she shrugged her shoulders. "It's Friday so he's probably having lunch with Professor Xavier. They're probably in the study." The girl appeared to know more about everything going on in the Mansion than any other student. "I'd check there if I were you."

"Uh thanks," I dusted my hands off on the legs of my pants and shrugged my shoulders. "Guess I'll see you three later, huh?"

Rogue nodded as she continued to eat her lunch. "Ah'll see ya at dinna."

I waved by to them as I quickly left the cafeteria and headed back to the Professor's study. There was no way that I wanted to actually talk to Scott after what had happened- what _hadn't_ happened last night. But, I knew that if I didn't talk to him that somehow- probably because of Jubilee's big mouth- the others would find out. And there was no way that I wanted them to think that I was weak or something. Because I wasn't. I just couldn't stand him. There was nothing more to it.

"Cecilia?" I heard Mr. Xavier's voice faintly as I stopped in front of the door. "Is that you, my dear?"

I bit the inside of my mouth as I opened the door and smiled at him. "Hello again, Professor," my eyes glanced over to Scott, who was sitting at a small table across from the Professor. "I'm sorry to disturb your luncheon, but I was hoping to spend some time training _on my own_ in the Danger Room. I was told that Scott is the only one authorized to program it."

Xavier nodded his head slowly. "That's perfectly understandable, and I'm sure Scott would be glad to set up a simulation-"

"Simulation?" my eyes widened in astonishment. "What does that mean?"

"The room is controlled by a super computer," Scott began but I refused to look at him. "It has the power to simulate scenarios. It's so realistic and lifelike, as well. It's quite amazing actually."

I nodded slowly. "That sounds like something I can do for the rest of the afternoon. I'm afraid I'm rather bored the way it is."

"Well if you didn't refuse to train with me," Scott began.

"Oh, shove it Summers," I snarled. "Don't suppose you told the Professor here what happened?" I glanced over at Scott, but his face spared no emotion. "I didn't think so."

The Professor cleared his throat rather loudly. "If you don't mind me interrupting, time is running rather short. Scott, I believe, has class in a few minutes, so I'm not sure who told you to speak to him about setting up the Danger Room. I would think that they would have referred you to Ororo, who has Friday afternoons free," he smiled knowingly.

"You mean," I frowned and glanced at Scott. "Scott's not the only one that can set it up, is he?"

"No, I'm not," Scott stood up and glanced down at his watch. "Lets get going. I've got a quiz to give," he walked towards the door. "Thank you for lunch Professor. I will see you tonight at dinner. Cecilia, shall we?" his voice was low and calm.

I stood up and glared at Scott. "Goodbye Mr. Xavier," I walked towards Scott. We walked down the hall in complete silence, and he appeared to be ignoring me completely. I wasn't sure if I appreciated the effort or not.

"What would you like me to program for you?" he finally remembered that I was there as we entered the Danger Room and he led me to a control room. "A beach or something relaxing?"

I glared at him. "I want to destroy something..."

"Okay," he sat down at a huge computer and waited for further instruction. "Any ideas?"

I nodded my head as I cracked my knuckles. "You don't happen to have yourself programmed in there, do you?"

He turned and his blank face made me feel remorse for my unkind words. "Actually there is," he said softly as he tinkered with the computer. "I've set it up for different situations. Should you like to change any of the settings, you only have to direct the commands orally and the computer will compute them in," he stood up and motioned to a door on the far side of the small room. "In there is a locker room where you can change. There's already a uniform made for you."

"There is?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How exactly is that possible?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is that it was made when we got out new ones about two years ago. Something about your grandfather planning ahead..."

So, another piece of the puzzle fell into place. "Well, thanks Scott," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah," he rubbed his hand over his chin. "No problem. Have fun," he sighed loudly as he left the room.

I watched him leave and part of me wished that things weren't so strained between us. "The bastard," I muttered to myself as I wandered into the locker room. It looked like a professional sports team's locker room and I was impressed. Code names labeled each personal locker with a uniform except for one. I slid off my gloves and brushed my fingertips over the smooth leather with a small smile. It was a beautiful black like the others except for the seams and insignias, they were gray. The boots were much like the ones that I preferred to wear and appeared to be a perfect copy of standard Army issue.

I slid off my clothes and boots and slowly put on the uniform. It took a moment, but it fit like a glove; perfectly. And unlike the other uniforms, it was a two piece. It had the pants, and a top that had a tight corset top with a jacket that zipped up over top. Only a thin line of skin showed of my abdomen, but it was enough to make me giddy. The final touch was a pair of fingerless black leather gloves. I stood in front of a mirror and actually felt powerful.

"Damn I look good," I muttered to myself as I did a full circle and admired the uniform. "Maybe this whole XMen thing won't be so bad. If only everything was as perfect as my uniform."

I approached the Danger Room enthusiastically, excited about the prospect of taking my anger out on Scott. It didn't matter if it wasn't Scott. Anything that even partially resembled him would do nicely.

"Simulation starting," a hollow voice echoed off of the walls as everything in front of me started to change.

I could only stare in shock and utter amazement for a few moments as I let it all sink in. It appeared to be an exact replica of a beautiful beach. I could actually feel the breeze coming in off of the salty ocean. I could swear that I could actually smell the salt. It was simply amazing to say that least. But, I had strictly told Scott that I-

"Enemy spotted," I jumped and turned in surprise to see Cyclops approaching me. He looked so realistic and Scott-like that for a moment I was completely convinced that Scott had snuck back into the room. "Will you comply?" he raised his right hand to his visor.

I shrugged my shoulders, but he didn't hesitate to react. A red beam shot towards me and hit me full in the chest. I groaned as I literally flew back a good ten feet and landed on my backside roughly. I dragged myself back up to my feet and smiled warmly at the simulated Cyclops. "Oh, it's on now," I chuckled as I rushed forward, my fists clenched and my eyes clear. He dodged to the left as I thrust my right fist forward. I dodged to the right as he thrust his left first forward. It continued like that until I found myself gasping for breath. It was as if we were completely evenly matched, which was unrealistic.

"Pause simulation!" I shouted, bending over a bit as the sweat dripped down my fists and my breaths came in ragged bursts. I lifted my head and stared at the frozen Cyclops. "Computer, what level is simulated Cyclops on?" I wondered out loud.

"Cyclops is fighting at level code easy," a robotic female voice rang out.

Easy? Anger filled me as I shook my head. "computer, set simulated Cyclops to level code normal," I narrowed my eyes. So Scott thought that I couldn't handle him? I smirked to myself as I cracked my knuckles and glanced down at my bare fingertips. If he didn't think that I was capable then it was time I showed him exactly what I'd learned in captivity. "Simulation on!"

Cyclops didn't hesitate at all to raise his hand to his visor, but this time I didn't give him the chance to blast me back. I jumped din the air and kicked my legs forward like I was riding a bike, catching him in the chest with one foot and in the jaw with the other. I landed swiftly, my eyes gleaming as I raised my fists in a challenging manner. I rushed forward and stared intently at his visor as I jabbed, kicked, punched, and did everything possible to get my bare fingers on his face. Nothing worked. He was faster than me; somehow anticipating every move before I even made them.

"Fucking Summers," I glared at the simulated version with a look of utter contempt. "Fine, lets see how realistic this Cyclops is," I thought to myself.

I gasped in pain and held my left shoulder and stopped flighting all around. "My shoulder," I gasped in pain and willed the tears to build in my eyes.

"Cecilia," the Cyclops stepped forward, his hands held out defensively.

How was it that he knew my name? They really programmed-

"Scott?" anger flooded through me as I glared at the Cyclops. "Simulation pause!" I shouted as I stomped forward. I pushed on the Cyclops, but it didn't' budge. Its mouth was open slightly and its arms were stiff. I giggled to myself as I continued poking its chest and arms. "I really thought it was real for a second," I shook my head in embarrassment. "Simulation on!" I shouted.

Cyclops took a slight step forward and dropped his hands to his sides. "Do you require medical attention?" he asked.

I shook my head as I turned around. "Nope, I'm good now," I did a swift roundhouse and kicked him square in the chest, sending him on his back. But, he was back on his feet quickly. I dropped to one knee and slid my other foot out in a circle, knocking him down to one knee. Before he could regain his balance I had him in a choker hold, the visor pointed away from me. "Hah, take that you jerk," I laughed as I brushed my nose against the back of his head. "I'm the winner!"

I let out a grunt as I was thrown over his head and landed on my back. He was standing over me instantly, his hand ready on his visor. I gulped as I held my hands up in fear. I opened my mouth to order the computer to shut off, but I couldn't' seem to find my voice. Finally finding the strength inside of me, I bent my knees up slightly and kicked him in the kneecaps, sending him sprawling on top of me. Wasn't exactly what I was aiming for, so I wrapped my legs around him and rolled over so that I was on top of him. I pressed my finger to his forehead and pulled it away quickly as I grinned. "Hah! I told you that I win," I laughed as I moved to get up but Cyclops kept hold of my arms, refusing to let me up. "I know it's probably politically incorrect but," I leaned forward slightly before jerking away, ashamed of my thoughts.

I staggered to my feet as I dusted the find sand off of me. How had I sunk so low? I had nearly kissed a simulated version of Scott. "I need psychological help," I muttered to myself as I shook my head. "damn Scott," I sighed as I watched Cyclops stand to his feet. "They really made you life-like huh?" his features remained blank. "This thing must cost a fortune," I walked towards the water and watched as the sea that seemed to stretch on forever thrust its low waves towards the shore. I was standing on. "This is just so incredible," I smiled as I bent down and cupped a bit of water in my hands. "It's all real..."

I laughed as I threw all of my worries to the wind and stripped off my suit, and stood in front of the water in only my undergarments. I stuck my toe in the water and smiled in appreciation before wading into the perfect-temperature water. "My love, it's been far too long," I sighed again as I dove and swam under the waves and emerged again. After a few long moments of healthy frolicking, I turned my attention back to the beach to find Cyclops watching me. "What's wrong Cyclops? Can't you fight me all the way out here?"

I only stared in amazement as Cyclops strode directly into the water, his face firm as he walked towards me slowly. I watched him with interest, floating in the water as I eyes him curiously. I guess there was always the slight chance that a fight could occur in the water, so he was programmed for it, right? "Nice of you to join me," I jabbed a hand froward, only to have it caught in his gloved hand. I tried pulling it back but his grasp was firm. "Stupid Cyclops," I jerked my foot forward and kicked him in the leg, but he didn't move. "I've decided that I'm going to take stupid Scott's advice. I'm going to enjoy all that the beach has to offer," I pushed my hand away and raised my hands in the air. "Cyclops, you just know you're loving this. I can only imagine what Scott would do if he were here," I treaded the water as I smiled.

"Scott would 'over step' his bounds and force me into a kiss that would knock my proverbial socks off," I giggled as I laid on my back and floated, staring up at the nothingness. "I would tell him to stop because of stupid Jean, and he would. That just means that he really loves her, right Cyke?" I glanced over to find that he hadn't moved an inch. "He'd be driving me crazy with his touch, knowing at the end of the day, Jean would be the one in his arms." I sighed again as I splashed my hands in the water. "Nothing seems fair Cyclops. I'm just an untouchable. I'll never get to have somebody love me. Not the way he loves Jean."

I rolled over onto my stomach and swam towards him lazily. "I feel foolish for just carrying on and talking to you, because I'm sure you're only standing there waiting on the computer's next orders. But, the guy you're modeled after," I paused as I stood up, my feet sinking into the sandy bottom. "I just can't stand to even see him, you know? It's hard enough looking at you, and you're only a simulated version," I pressed my fingers gently to his cheek and wasn't surprised when I didn't feel the tug of my mutation. "Why the stony face Cyclops? Don't you do anything but fight?"

I let out a gasp of surprise as he cupped my hand to the side of his face. "Yes," he answered simply, his lips barely moving.

A jab of fear stabbed me in the gut as my heart began to race. "Cyclops?" I managed to whisper through clenched teeth. "Simulation end!" I shouted. Nothing changed, not even the beach. "Simulation end!" I shouted again as anger filled me.

"Cecilia," he whispered as he kissed my palm.

I let out a hiss of anger as I jerked my hand away and slapped him across the face, my palm stinging with the impact. "You bastard," I muttered as I tried to back away.

His hands caught me around my waist as he pulled my barely clad body against him. His face was still firm, but somehow I knew the truth.

"Scott," I shook my head as I pressed my hands against his chest. "You bastard. What have you done?"

He fulfilled my prediction by cupping my face in his hands and kissing me gently, his chest pressed firmly against mine.

"You did sneak back in," I pulled away from him and walked back to the beach, back to where I had discarded my suit. "I can't believe you did that Scott. That's low and childish and insincere, and," I continued to mutter under my breath as I sat down in the sand and shook my head. "You should've come clean when I was first suspicious," I looked up to find him standing over me. "You better get the hell out of here right now Summers, or Xavier is going to hear about this from me."

In the blink of an eye he had me on my feet and his hand tangled in my damp hair. His lips ravished mine and I responded unwilling as he pressed his other hand against my back.

"Stop hurting me," I whispered against his lips as a tear slid down my cheek. "Stop doing this to me."

* * *

**A/N: I am aware, of course, that the way I did the Danger Room session is not supported everywhere in Marvel history. In fact, I'm not sure if I had Scott 'program' it correctly. I must admit that I remember that I enjoyed writing this part. I'll try to get the rest of this story out as soon as possible. I've decided that I probably am not going to do a sequel. It's about 1/4 way done, but I don't like it. The first two chapters are awesome and it goes down the toilet after that. Thanx again for reading...**


	13. Chapter 13

**_X-Men and all related Marvel characters belong to Marvel and not to me. Cecilia and a few others are mine, however, so hands off._**

**_Many of you are not going to like the way that I portray Jean in this chapter, but I'm sticking to my firm belief that as the Phoenix is surfacing (as it does in parts of X2) Jean is less in control of her emotions and such. I personally like this chapter, but then again I never really was that big of a Jean fan. This chapter adds more depth to both Cecilia and Jean. Feel free to review or message with your thoughts._**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

He stopped and pulled away slightly as he studied my face. "It's not fair Cecilia. I know it's not fair. But I want you," he pressed his lips to my collarbone. "I want you more than I've ever wanted another woman my entire life."

I pressed my palm to his cheek as I shook my head. "Scott, I want you with every fiber of my being, and in every way. But, I'll just have to chalk it all up to fantasy because we both know that it can never be. You have Jean and I have this," I kissed his lips and deliberately absorbed him slightly. I turned from him and scooped up my uniform and walked away, glancing back only when I heard him order the simulation to end. "Goodbye fantasy, hello life," I sighed as another tear slid down my cheek.

* * *

"So I hear that you've been looking for me Cecilia," I dropped the book I'd been holding and jumped in surprise as I turned to find Jean looking at me. "You okay?"

I nodded as I bent down and picked up the book. "Yes, I was hoping to speak to you about an important matter, Jean," I placed the book back on its shelf. "I'm not sure the library is the best place for this though," I motioned to the room.

"How about my office then?" she suggested with a shrug of her shoulders as she led the way out of the room. It only took us a few minutes to get to her office, but I was a nervous wreck by the time she shut the door behind me and ushered me over to a chair in front of her desk.

"What is it that you wanted to speak to me about Cecilia?" Jean smiled politely at me as she crossed her legs.

Her eyes were burning into mine and I couldn't help but feel like she was trying to do a mental probe, but without succession. "Rogue wanted me to talk to you actually. You see-"

"Why didn't Rogue come to talk to me herself then?" Jean narrowed her eyes slightly, already suspicious.

"Well Dr. Grey," I bit back the venom and instead smiled at her. "Rogue approached me and asked for my help. She wants to learn how to control her power and asked me for guidance." I leaned back in the chair and sighed. "Last night we had our first session-"

She cut me off yet again. "Session? What are you, a doctor now or something?" her eyes flashed a bright orange as she gripped the sides of her chair tightly.

"No, I am not a doctor Jean," I bit the inside of my mouth to keep from telling her exactly what she could do with her beloved title. "She came to me, and so I attempted to help her. We tested her limitations briefly and discovered that she **does** have a great deal of control already. It was amazing Jean, it really was," she finally appeared to be vaguely interested. "She could touch and control with no training whatsoever. John said-"

"John?" she gritted her teeth as she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. "Please tell me that he was not the guinea pig, Cecilia."

I shrugged my shoulders and managed a small smile. "Well he volunteered, but that's not what's important here. What's important is the fact that Rogue really wants to learn control and you're not giving her that chance. Think about the girl, Jean. She's untouchable and in many ways an outcast. All she wants is support-"

"I have to consider what's best for all of the students, Cecilia. It's not as simple as working with her and making her normal. Some are worse off than Rogue-"

"We're not talking about the others damn-it," I pounded my gloved fist on the arm of the chair. "We are talking about Rogue, a girl that deserves the chance that you're trying to deny her. A girl that has more control than you'll ever have." I stood up and shook my head. "Jean, you don't understand what it's like, and you never will. You've denied the girl every opportunity for a chance. Not because you're scared of what could happen, but because you're selfish."

She stood up and glared at me. "How can you say that? You've only been here a few days and you already consider yourself to be the resident expert on everything? Rogue's only been here a few months and has been through so much. Yet, you think that you can just waltz in here and tell me how to do my damn job?"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic Jean!" I shouted angrily. "If you've got her best interests at heart then tell me why you didn't even ask Logan for help," her face paled dramatically. "The man recovered after she had absorbed him Jean. How could you not see the miracle in that? He would have worked with her, and you know that," I rolled my eyes dramatically. "You feel uncomfortable around the man and are afraid your precious Scott wouldn't like you spending any unnecessary time with him," I walked towards her and poked her in the arm. "You know what Jean?"

Her eyes flashed a fiery orange and for a moment I feared she would attack me. "What Cecilia?" she bared her teeth at me.

"You're a conceited little self-righteous bitch," I poked her in the chest and pushed her back a bit. "You think that you're all high and mighty, don't you Miss Cradle Robber? You walk around this school with your nose pointed so high in the air that you're scraping the ceiling. You claim to care, but it's all a lie," I poked her again and shook my head in disgust. "You're nothing but a little red-headed whore Jean."

She didn't say a word but only raised her hand, causing me to go flying backwards to slam into the door. She continued to hold me in place as she walked towards me, her eyes dark and full of hatred. "You know **nothing** about me, Cecilia. You come in here with your sad story and stormy eyes like you won the damn place. The Professor only sees the Prodigy his childhood friend spoke of," I grimaced as she increased the pressure.

"But I see the truth. You're just a pitiful excuse, aren't you? You think this act works, don't you? The 'oh pitiful me' routine just doesn't work for you. Do you honestly think that I don't know what's going on between you and Scott?" I let out a gasp of pain. "I can see it in his eyes whenever your name is spoken, let alone when you're in the room."

I only glared at her, refusing to acknowledge her accusation. "Jean, fuck off. It's not my fault Scott comes running after me because he can't stand your old sagging ass. Let me get a hold of you and then you can tell me how pitiful I am. Come on Jean, you're not playing fairly," I glanced over at a burning candle. "Let me go now before we determine what you would look like completely bald. I'm sure Xavier would appreciate the compliment but you're forehead is just so big," I sighed dramatically.

"You little," she raised her hand but dropped it when the phone on her desk started ringing. She glanced back at it then at me, waiting for it to ring for the third time before dropping me. "Let me give you a little piece of advice Cecilia. Stay away from my man before you discover just how big of a bitch I really am," she thrust her hand forward, opening the door and thrusting me out into the hall.

I dragged myself up off of the floor slowly, muttering under my breath as I glared at her door. "So much for having a civilized conversation," I sighed as I started walking down the hall. It was impossible to talk to a person that thought they were perfect. Jean couldn't even begin to see my point because she was too focused on her own life. I brushed my hair behind my ears as I passed the Danger Room, which was in session. I knew immediately who was inside.

"Scott," I sighed as I shook my head slowly. After he had turned off the simulation he had waited for me to emerge from the locker room. He then proceeded to tell me how sorry he was for deceiving me, insisting that he only wanted to help me train. _I'm trying to say away Cecilia. I truly am._

I could only clench my fists tightly as I took the elevator up to the main floor. How was I going to explain to Rogue that Dr. Grey hadn't even listened to our plan? How could I tell her that I'd failed to persuade Ms. Grey to join our cause, even after telling her how talented Rogue was? Not only did Jean not get to hear our thoughts on Kitty being able to help, but she had completely ignored my pointed observation that Logan could have helped a great deal.

"Cecilia!' Rogue and John rushed up to me the moment they spotted me walking by the lounge. Rogue's face was flushed and her excitement was obvious. "What did Ms. Grey say?" she asked softly.

I frowned as I shrugged my shoulders, pulling her into a surprising hug before pulling away again. "I'm afraid things didn't go as well as hoped, Rogue. Jean was pissed and completely threw my theory out the door," I fibbed slightly, watching as Rogue's enthusiastic smile disappeared. "I tried Rogue, I really did."

"I know," she said softly as she turned from me and walked away towards the cafeteria.

John, however, stood there staring at me with a confused expression. "Why wouldn't Jean listen to you?" he asked softly. "It doesn't make any sense."

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it when Scott and Jean stepped out of the elevator together. His hand was on the small of her back and there was a very pleased smile on her lips. I glanced at his face and then hers, feeling something inside of me die when she smiled sweetly at me. They walked pass us and I forced my gaze away, finally meeting John's intense eyes once again.

"Oh," he raised his brows and shook his head. "Now I see why..."

Tears brimmed in my eyes but I hurriedly blinked them back. "You have no idea what you're talking about John," I took a step towards the cafeteria, but he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Cecilia, what I don't understand is what you even see in the tight-assed prick," he smirked at me. "I know I'm a few years younger than you but-"

"Oh shove it St. John," I laughed as I pulled away from him and shook my head. "You couldn't handle this Pyro, and you know it."

I heard him laughing as I entered the cafeteria and cringed inwardly when I heard his comment. "And you think tightass Summers can, huh?"

Luckily nobody heard, however, as I made my way over to the table where Mr. Xavier was sitting by himself. "Well good evening, my dear," I sat down across from him as he smiled at me. "Did you enjoy your session in the Danger Room this afternoon?"

"Yes," I mumbled as I shrugged my shoulders. "Those simulations are very realistic, no?"

His eyes twinkled knowingly as he slowly nodded his head. "But I hear that Scott cancelled class because you changed your mind at the last moment."

I simply shrugged my shoulders. "So did you hear back from the Ambassador yet Professor?" I changed the topic quickly.

"I did actually," he slid a piece of paper across the table. "He is free Tuesday and said that he would be delighted to have lunch with you in Manhattan," he smiled again. "These are the directions to the restaurant. Now, I am quite aware of the fact that you're unfamiliar with this area, so I thought that maybe you'd like Scott to take you and drop you off?" my face paled at the suggestion. "Henry said that he'd be glad to drop you off back here at the Mansion on his way to a conference."

I felt the anxious wave wash over me for the first time in days. I took a few ragged breaths as I clenched my fists tightly under the table, hoping Mr. Xavier wouldn't notice my discomfort. "Is there anybody else that could take me? Scott and I don't mix well and I'm not sure if a two and a half hour ride in a car would exactly help at this point in time."

"I see," he said simply as he narrowed his eyes and glanced over my shoulder, presumably at Scott. "Well I suppose you could just always drive yourself," he exclaimed cheerfully. "Or I suppose Jean-"

"Scott's fine," I felt anger and jealousy coursing through me as I forced myself to smile. "I suppose it will give Scott and me time to talk about our...differences."

"Very well then," he nodded his head slowly. "Now how about we have ourselves a nice dinner?"

I stood up and shook my head. "Actually Professor, I think I'm going to go upstairs for a bit. I'll see you first thing in the morning."

* * *

I soaked in the huge tub in my bathroom for a good hour, just laying there and staring up at the ceiling rather lost in thought. I was coming apart by the seams but there wasn't anything that I could really do about it. After deciding that my skin was pruned enough, I climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around myself. I braided my long hair into a french braid down my back before I put on the pajamas I'd brought into the bathroom with me: a pair of red satin shorts and a black cami. 

I walked back into the room and slid the window open, shivering a bit when the cold wind hit my skin. I climbed out onto the flat roof carefully, trying to make sure that I wouldn't lose my footing. I could see my breath as I slowly sat down, crossing my legs closely to my body and letting my arms go limp as I closed my eyes. It had been so long since I'd had my _C-time_ , and I easily slipped into a place where nothing existed. No thoughts or emotions, no fears or anxieties, where nothing haunted me. It was a relief.

"Cecilia," I could hear my name being repeated over and over again but I fought to keep the speaker out of my sanctuary. My body convulsed angrily as my eyes flew open and I jerked. "Cecilia," I became aware of a warm hand on my arm. "Come in from the cold."

I realized that I was shivering and glanced down to find that I was covered with a thin layer of snow. I shook my head as I instinctively wrapped my arms around myself. "It's snowing," I choked out as the sudden cold suddenly overcame me. When I meditated I could feel nothing, so the snow came as quite a shock.

"What were you doing on the roof?" I gasped lightly as I felt someone scooping me up and pulling me through the window gently. I continued to shudder as I was laid down on the bed. "Are you okay now?"

I nodded as I glanced up and found Peter's face staring down at me. I was beyond surprised; I was blown away. "Peter? What are you doing up here?" I shook my head as I pulled the blanket around my shoulders and relished in its warmth. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said simply as he pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? It's cold out, you know."

I nodded again. "I'll be fine. I guess I just sort of lost track of things," I trailed off and glanced over at him again. "I haven't seen you since-"

"That's why I'm here," he cut me off with a sad sigh. "I shouldn't have just stormed off like that without explaining. But, it's hard," he glanced over at my nightstand and hesitantly reached for my sketchbook. "You..." he trailed off as he flipped through the mostly blank pages.

I watched him with interest as he critically skimmed through them, his eyes wide with intrigue. "I know they're not that great but-"

"They're beautiful," he stopped and stared down at one I'd sketched from memory. I'd done it just the other night, and it was partially unfinished. It was of my grandfather. "Is this your grandfather?" he asked softly.

I only nodded as he rubbed a gentle thumb on the page. "Do you sketch?" I asked him softly.

"And paint, and sculpt," he looked up and the sadness in his eyes made me ache inside. "That day-" he stopped and shook his head and sighed.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. "That painting- that painting is yours, isn't it Peter?" he closed my sketchbook and only stared at me. "I had no idea Peter," tears brimmed in my eyes at his reaction to one painting in particular. "I feel like such a fool now. I was carrying on about that one painting as if I knew exactly what was going through the artist's mind-"

"You did," he said softly as he tossed the sketchbook on the bed. "Nobody has ever looked at one of my paintings and known what I was feeling, what the painting meant," he shook his head in confusion. "I've known most of the people here at the Mansion for years, and yet none of them understand exactly what it was like for me when I left Russia. But you-" his eyes were full of wonder as he stared at me. "You waltz in and virtually see into my soul without even trying or knowing what you were doing."

I smiled as I shrugged the blanket off and scooted off the edge of the bed and hugged him tightly. "Peter you are the sweetest guy I have ever met. I had no idea that you were the talented artist that I've been admiring from afar," he chuckled softly. "That painting really means a lot to you, doesn't it?" I pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, eye level with him.

"Yes," he sighed and his eyes glazed over slightly. "My home in Russia was everything to me. The weather was often rough, but our farm was everything to me," he trailed off, his gaze not focused on anything. "My family was-is everything to me. That painting represents the place that will _always_ be home in my heart."

"Everyone's home is special," I smiled at him and quickly brushed away a tear. "Peter, you are such a nice guy. It's a shame that we haven't hung out more, isn't it?"

He hurriedly nodded as his head cleared. "I don't know how we got on this topic podruga," he chuckled. "I actually wanted to talk to you about Scott."

"Scott?" my throat constricted and I gulped involuntarily. "Did something happen to Scott?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing like that," his eyes searched my face as he nodded his head slowly. "Scott is fine physically, but I'm afraid that you've shaken him up emotionally."

"Me? What did I do?" I bit my lip nervously.

* * *

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry that it's taken me a few more days than expected to update. I've been working a lot and time just seems to get away from me. Thanks for reading and I hope that you didn't hate the chapter too much.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_X-Men and all related Marvel characters belong to Marvel, not me. Cecilia is my original character and is therefore my property._**

**_I would like to apologize to you all for putting this off for so long. I have this whole story finished so I'm considering just posting it all at once, but I don't really want to. I keep putting of posting in hopes that I can get more of the sequel done so that I can start posting it right after I finish with this one, but I don't think it's going to work out that way. So I'm going to try to be better about posting this story. Forgive me, faithful readers. As always, thanks for reading!_**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

He smiled knowingly at me and glanced over my shoulder, possibly to make sure that the door was shut. "He casually mentioned that you were in the kitchen when I talked to him," I only shrugged my shoulders in response. "Look Cecilia, I don't know the full extent of what's going on with you two, but I've never seen Scott like this."

"Peter, I-" I couldn't find the words.

He only nodded his head. "I've never seen the look he has on his face when your name is mentioned," he smiled warmly at me. "Scott has been a good friend of mine since I've been part of the Institute, and I don't want to see him hurt," I nodded slowly in understanding. "I can see the conflict he's going through with Jean and all, but I know that he'll come to his senses soon."

"Peter, I wish it was all as simple as that," I let out a sigh and shook my head.

He shrugged his shoulder. "He loves you Cecilia," I let out a gasp of surprise and shook my head violently. "I know that the only thing keeping him with Jean is his sense of duty and honor," he stood up and kissed me on the forehead gently before walking towards the door.

"You're wrong Peter," I gasped out. "Scott doesn't love me. He doesn't even know me," I threw up my hands in frustration. "Who would be fool enough to love a woman like me? I can never touch him!"

He smiled sadly at me as he let out a sigh. "On b'i b'il durakom yesli on tebya n'e lyubi," he whispered softly as he let himself out of my room.

I furrowed my brows in confusion as I shook my head. I had no idea what he had said, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I quickly got up and turned off the light, pausing momentarily when I heard Scott's voice.

"Jean, can we just not do this tonight?" he sounded exasperated. "I'm tired of going through this every night."

I raised my brow as I leaned my back against the wall and listened into their conversation.

"Scott, we didn't have any problems until _she _came along," Jean sounded really upset. "We had our little quarrels, but we never went at each others throats. Scott," she paused and I thought that I could hear her crying. "What happened to us?"

He sighed as he shut their door and their sounds became even more muffled, but I could still hear them. "Jean, you know how much I love you. I never want to do anything to hurt you-"

"Then why do you keep straying to her Scott!" Jean's voice was full of venom. "Do you honestly think that I don't know that when you're lying beside me at night pretending to be asleep that your mind is plagued with thoughts of her? Scott, I'm a telepath!"

Something slammed against their wall and I jumped slightly, a bit surprised. His voice was calm and gentle, unlike hers. "Jean, you promised never to use your power on me-"

"And you said that you would love me forever!" she began to sob. "Scott, what am I supposed to do? Every time I see her I just want to scream, but there's nothing I can do about it. It's not my fault you find her attractive. I'm such an old ugly hag."

"Oh honey," Scott continued to try to comfort her. "You're so beautiful and you know that. I love you so much and-" he paused as he sighed. "Cecilia is _nothing_ to me. I'm sorry that I've hurt you. I don't care about her like that, and I'm sorry."

Tears filled my eyes as I clenched my hands tightly. I was such a fool.

"Scott, I love you and I want you to be happy," Jean said slowly. "If you aren't happy with me and-"

"Shh love," I felt a tear slip down my cheek as he quieted her. "I love you and there will never be another for me."

"Oh Scott, I love you so much," Jean sighed.

I shook my head in disgust as I opened the door and stormed down the hall, tears streaming down my face as I ran blindly down the darkened corridor. Stopping only when I realized that I was going to kill myself falling down a flight of stairs if I wasn't careful. I wiped my eyes hurriedly and glanced around, confused as to my whereabouts. There was a light on in the room in front of me and soft music could be heard from inside. Captivated by its sound, I approached the door slowly. It was open just a crack, so I pushed it the rest of the way.

I gasped in shock as I realized that it was Peter's room. He was sitting at a desk sketching idly, gently humming along with a song that was playing on his stereo. "Peter?" I whispered, causing him to jump in surprise and turn to face me with a look of alarm. "It's just me Peter..."

He stood up and looked at me, his expression confused. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the door then at me. "Is something wrong Cecilia?" he asked softly.

I nodded my head as I shrugged my shoulders. "Did you ever hear something that you shouldn't have heard," I took a ragged breath. "And then after you heard it you felt like a fool because you already knew the truth but you still, for some stupid reason, held onto hope?"

"Um," he shook his head in confusion. "What happened?"

I shook my head as I continued to wipe the tears away. "Peter, I just can't sleep there tonight. I-" I shook my head and bit my lip. "Peter, I can't sleep there knowing that they're across the hall. It's killing me."

"Cecilia," he sighed as he pulled me into an embrace, obviously not at all worried about my mutation. "You are staying in here tonight and you're going to stop thinking about them," he gently led me to his bed and sat me down.

I shook my head as I sniffled and wiped the snot from my nose. "Peter, it's not fair. It's eating me up inside and-"

"Do you think you are the only one?" he asked softly as he tucked me in, despite my refusals. "Scott aches for you and yet he feels he can do nothing about it. You keep telling yourself that it's all a lie and yet you know it isn't. You see it when you look at him. You feel it when-" he trailed off.

I sniffled again and hiccupped. "Peter, honestly, why would Scott, or any man for that matter, care about me if they had a woman like Jean?"

"You need your rest, Cecilia," he walked over to the couch in his room and laid down, pulling a blanket over himself. "Just try to stop thinking about it tonight. I'll watch over you tonight," he chuckled. "Cecilia, just sleep."

I stared up at the darkened ceiling, glad that Peter could understand my pain. "Peter, thank you," I murmured as I snuggled under the covers and closed my eyes, willing myself to sleep. "I know it's wrong, but I find myself praying that you're right..."

"Goodnight," he whispered softly, his even breathing filling the room.

And even as I slept the tears slid down my cheeks. Reminding me even in my dreams that heartache is real.

* * *

"Good morning," the covers were yanked off of me and I jerked awake, blinking blindly in the bright light until I realized that it was Peter standing beside me. "Well, how nice of you to join the living, Cecilia."

I laughed as I stretched and yawned. "Is it morning already?" I asked sadly. "I haven't slept that well in a long time."

"I'm afraid it's almost noon," he yawned as he pulled the cover again and literally made me fly off of the bed and land on the floor on my face. "I thought maybe you'd be getting hungry by now," he grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me to my feet. "I was hoping we could make a day out of it," he grinned down at me. "Perhaps forage at the local mall, grab food, and then catch a movie, as they say."

I shrugged my shoulders and stared up into his dark eyes. "Peter, um you're not asking me out on a date, are you?"

He didn't even blush as he shook his head. "No, podruga," he chuckled. "For, do not anger when I say so, but I find you to be nearly only a friend, nothing more," I let out a sigh of relief. "Your beauty is stunning, but Scott is like a brother to me."

"That's good," I grinned and yawned. "So I suppose I should go get dressed then?"

He nodded. "That would be a wonderful idea, I suppose," he led me to the door. "I will meet you downstairs in the front hall in half an hour. Is that acceptable?"

"Of course Peter," I gave his big firm arm a gentle pat. "Thanks for letting me crash in here last night."

He only grinned as he shut his door behind me, leaving me alone in the boy-filled hall. I blushed madly as I bit my lip and walked shamefully down the hall, passing both John and Bobby without a word. I could feel their eyes on me, but I could tell that they wouldn't believe a word that I would say. So I ignored them all, stopping only when I finally made it to my room.

I showered quickly and changed into fresh clothes, pulling on a pair of tight jeans, a red three quarter length shirt, red matching gloves, and the only pair of tennis shoes that Kitty had bought me, a pair of red converse. I hummed somewhat happily to myself as I brushed my hair out and opted to let it air dry. I grabbed the only two items I had from my 'former' life, my I.D. and my bank card, and shoved them in my back pocket. I swung open my door and walked briskly down the hall and down the stairs, not even glancing at the people I'd passed.

"Hey Cecilia," I finally looked up to see Rogue standing with John, Peter, and another guy I didn't know. "We were plannin' on going out and heard that yall were," she grinned. "Mind if we tag along?"

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at the others. "I've got no problem with that," I glanced at the only person I didn't know. "Hi, I'm Cecilia Frankton," I offered him my hand and he shook it silently.

"I'm Jesse Aaronson," his voice was very calm. He was quite tall, but not as tall as Peter. And his brown eyes and black hair gave him a foreign appearance, but his accent was American. "Nice to meet you Cecilia. I've heard a lot about you from John."

I raised my brow and shook my head as I glared at John. "Well, don't believe everything that St. John says. It'll get you nowhere in life."

Peter cleared his throat. "Are we ready then?" We all shrugged our shoulders. "Then shall we?"

He led us to the garage where he grabbed a set of keys off of a hook and walked over to the driver's side door of a Ford Expedition. Rogue gave me an evil smirk as she stole the front passenger's seat and forced me to seat in the back between St. John and Jesse.

"Lovely," I sighed as Peter started the engine and slowly pulled out of the garage. "Don't be getting any ideas Johnny Boy," I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "Last time we were this close-"

"I heard about that," Jesse seemed amused. "John acted like he couldn't keep his hands off of you," his gaze skimmed over me. "Now I can see why though."

Silence filled the car and Peter cleared his throat. "Bedlam, I suggest you shut your trap right now before she either A: drains you or B: asks me to smash your face in."

Jesse only laughed, but quickly coughed when he realized that Peter was serious. "I was just kidding around man," he glanced over at me, this time with a bit more fear in his eyes.

"Besides, she's far older than yah," Rogue chuckled from the front seat as she turned on the radio, quickly finding a rock station. "Yah like this band Cecilia?"

I only grinned as _30 Seconds to Mars_ began playing. "This is my favorite song," I chuckled as "Beautiful Lie" started playing.

"Sounds like it fits you well Cecilia," Peter murmured as the song continued to play.

I could only nod in agreement as the lyrics really hit a place inside of me. A hollow place that echoed with pain. But a place that seemed to be void of love.

"Yay, a mall," John muttered sarcastically as we pulled into the large parking lot nearly half an hour later. "What a wonderful day to spend gawking at Paris Hilton wannabes."

I chuckled as we all filed out of the vehicle and strolled into the large mall. I had never been a big fan of malls because of all the people and possible accidents. But, I was known to stroll through my local mall with my close friends on Saturdays because, after all, there wasn't much else to do in our small town. "Place seems okay I guess," I shrugged my shoulders as we hit the main strip.

There were hundreds of stores in the mall, and I had no idea where to start. If I was going to be staying at the Mansion indefinitely, then I needed to get more things. "How about we check out the-" Rogue trailed off as she pointed at a large store that boasted to have the best underground artists and groups on record anywhere.

I shrugged my shoulders and grinned as I spotted the best place in the world. I grabbed Peter's arm and pointed in glee. "Can we? Can we?" I bit my lip nervously. He only chuckled as he nodded to the others and vaguely mentioned something about meeting up later as he led me to the store. I let out a squeal of glee as I did a complete circle and laughed.

"Are you a big fan of Bookworld?" Peter rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he watched me run my hands lovingly over a new novel by Jodi Piccoult. "Never thought you'd be the reading type."

My eyes glossed over as I grabbed his arm and dragged him further into the store. I lost all track of time and refused to emerge for a full hour.

"Cecilia!" I jumped in surprise as I jerked my gaze away from the wondrous bookstore and found myself staring at Rogue. "Peter said that you just kept wandering around the store and picking up random books," she glanced down at the four large bags that Peter was carrying. "How much did you spend?"

I shrugged my shoulders, but Peter answered for me. "Four hundred dollars!" he shouted. "How do you spend four hundred dollars on books? I don't know! And then-" he trailed off, shaking his head. "I'm going to take these out to the car. Meet you guys at..."

"The Buckle," Jesse answered for the group of us as he took the lead and Rogue, John, and I followed him towards the store in question.

I'd never really shopped at The Buckle much, but there had been times when I'd found a few pairs of jeans. I'm not the type to label a store, unless it was The Gap or Old Navy. In that case I think they should burn.

"How about this?" John held up a skirt and smirked at me. "I think you'd look good in this."

I opened my mouth to speak but Jesse interrupted me as he held up a top. "And like oh my gosh! This top would look so gorgeous!"

I gagged and shook my head in disgust. "My ass would hang out of that skirt and my boobs would fall out of that top!" they laughed heartily. "You two are nothing but pigs! Argh!"

"Exactly," Rogue shook her head in disgust as she handed me a pair of jeans and ushered me to the changing room. "Yah gotta try these on Ceece."

I did, reluctantly. Rogue and I had similar tastes in clothing, but the jeans were far tighter than I usually went for, and they fit me low in the hips. "I hate them," I groaned as I opened the door and showed them to Rogue. "You can see my stomach!" I groaned angrily.

Peter had appeared, apparently, because he was eyeing me with a surprised expression. He cleared his throat and jabbed John in the side. "They look nice Cecilia," he managed to get out. John and Jesse could only nod in agreement. I quickly changed back into my jeans and exited the changing room.

"Hey Pete," I grinned up at him. "What took you so long?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he led us out of the store and to a candy place just across the way. "I actually ran into a few of the others," he glanced up and motioned to a small group of students. "Apparently-"

* * *

**A/N: Not exactly a cliffhanger, but I bet you're all wondering who all's at the mall. Two cookies to the first person that can guess! See, Cecilia isn't all moody and dark. She's a dork.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Again I must apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I've been extremely busy and we're going out of town for about a week coming Tuesday. I'm extremely sorry to all of you that eagerly ask for updates the moment you finish reading a finished chapter. I'm really trying. Hopefully I'll be able to update again before we leave for the Lake because I don't want to make you wait that long. And hopefully I'll get some work done on the sequel while I'm gone. Thanks for reading, folks._**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"Mr. Summers and Ms. Grey are here!" Rogue gasped in surprise as she watched the couple lead a small group of younger children to a clothing store. "Oh mah gosh!"

I only groaned inwardly as I grabbed a scooper and poured a huge amount of gummy worms into one bag before grabbing another bag and pouring in an even larger amount of malted milk balls. I took the bags up to the counter and paid the ungodly large sum before grabbing a handful of the worms and shoving them into my mouth.

"Jesse," Scott laughed as he watched Jesse shove a huge jawbreaker in his mouth. "Didn't know you guys were coming to the-" I walked up behind Jesse and Scott suddenly stopped talking. Jean walked up beside him and smiled politely at all of us. "Jean," Scott cleared his throat. "Did you know that Rogue and the others were coming to the mall today?"

Jean shook her head slowly. "No Scott, but I thought they needed permission from an adult before-"

"I gave them permission," I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms, a bag of candy in each hand. "Hope you don't mind," I pushed Jesse forward. "I thought we were going to go somewhere to grab something to eat?"

Jean cleared her throat and kindly suggested that we stop as she strolled over to us. "Actually Cecilia," she smiled faintly. "I'm afraid that students are not allowed off of school premises without adult supervision. Rogue, John, and Jesse will either have to stay with Scott and myself, or taken back to the Mansion."

I gritted my teeth and let go of Jesse's arm, glancing over at Rogue, who appeared to be a bit uncomfortable. "Well, what a wonderful way to ruin our day," I shook my head and sighed in disgust. "What's it gonna be gang?"

They hesitated for only a few moments before walking around Jean and standing behind her. Peter, however, stood by my side. "Come Cecilia, we will find somewhere quiet to eat," he placed his arm around my shoulder and tried to guide me away.

"And since when are you allowed to just be off-" Jean began but Scott stopped her.

"Jean, you know as well as I do that Peter is allowed to do whatever-"

"Scott!" Jean swelled up in anger. "Cecilia could drag him off and drain him for all we know!"

The entire group of students stood there in silence, obviously surprised and perhaps even appalled by their teacher's sudden outrage. My hands started shaking and instead of staring at Jean, I glanced to her right and glared at John. He winked as he flipped open his zippo, the flame mocking me with its seductive dance. My mouth began to water as I fought the urge to fulfill the threat I'd made against Jean just the day before.

Scott let out a groan as he reached back and grabbed John's lighter, as if anticipating my move before shoving the contraption into his pocket. "Jean, I think you're tired. Why don't we take the kids to the food court? Peter, you two make sure you're back before curfew," his gaze locked on my face before retreating, leading Jean away like a helpless child.

"Curfew my ass," I muttered under my breath as I shook my head angrily. "Peter," I glanced up at him and smiled. "What do you say we have some fun?"

* * *

"I know you're old enough to drink, but is it necessary to really get this drunk Cecilia?" Peter lifted me out of the vehicle slowly. "You look really out of it." 

I giggled as I covered my mouth and shook my head. "Petey boy!" I hugged my arms around his neck and simply lay against him as he carefully carried me inside the house. "Thank you _so_ much for the fun night! It was good to just like get out and kick back a few. You remind me of my friend Charlie. Did I ever tell you about Charlie?"

"Yes Cecilia," he sighed as he shifted my weight as he shut the front door behind him. "Only five times or so over the course of the night."

I nodded slowly as I bopped my head to some beat that was still pulsing internally. "I find myself extremely energized right now! I want to go swimming!"

"No Cecilia," Peter sat me down steadily on the floor and shook his head. "You are going to take a shower and then you are going to go to bed."

I shook my head and stomped my foot. "Peter, I am a grown woman! I am older than you and wiser and I say that I am going swimming!" I peeled off my gloves and threw them on the floor. "Now, the choice is yours. Join me or die!" I laughed as I kicked my shoes off.

"Cecilia!" he shouted as I pushed past him and ran down the hall, whooping and hollering as I tried to remember my way to the natatorium in the lower levels. I finally got there and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a stereo system just inside the doors. I glanced around and grinned when I realized that the place was equipped with an exquisite system. I put in a CD and laughed when I discovered that it was _Backstreet Boys_.

"Backstreet's back!" I shouted as I peeled out of my jeans and top and dived into the cool water.

I swam happily about the pool, my hair floating about me as I sang along with the music. I was a teen girl when BSB was popular, so it only made sense that I was a lifelong fan. And proud of it.

"Cecilia!" I sighed as I glanced at the doorway to find Peter watching me with confusion. "What are you doing?"

I did a flip and resurfaced, staring at him with a goofy smile. "Swimming, der der," I shook my head. "I thought you were a bit smarter than that. Come on Petey! Come swimming with me!"

"No," he said firmly as he shook his head. "Cecilia, you had too much to drink. You need to-"

"Don't tell me what to do Peter," I shook my head angrily. "Just go away!"

He didn't say a word as he quickly left the room. I simply shook my head as I stretched out on my back, staring up at the ceiling as I floated aimlessly about. It reminded me so much of just the day before, but at least this time I wasn't plagued with thoughts of Scott.

"Lying to yourself," I muttered under my breath as I sighed. "Oh Cecilia what have you done with yourself?"

I continued to just float around, closing my eyes and taking a few deep breaths as the music continued to play. I could barely hear it for the fact that my ears were under the water. I thought back vaguely to the large quantity of alcohol that I had consumed in the small dinky bar that I'd dragged Peter into, and cringed. I'd never been much of a drinker.

I opened my eyes again and blinked rapidly, confused as to why everything was blurry and the lights were dimming. I took a deep breath and coughed when I realized that I was breathing in water. I coughed and tried to move my arms, but my body wouldn't listen. I felt disconnected from my body as I watched the lights get further and further away. All I could do was stare as I slowly felt my back hit something and I realized that I was lying at the bottom of the pool.

I tried moving one last time and took in another watery breath as my chest began to burn. All I seemed to think of was the fact that I'd been the strongest swimmer I'd ever known and yet I was going to die because I was drowning.

Oh the irony.

Just as my eyes began to drift shut I saw a blurred movement above me. I felt myself being tugged upward and then my back was pressed against cool tile. I tried to draw in a breath of air, but my lungs would not cooperate. I raised a hand shakily and pressed it to the cheek of my savior.

A single tear slid down my cheek as my hand fell to my side and my world went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the sight of a familiar ceiling slowly. I licked my lips and groaned at how dry my throat was. 

"Cecilia," I slowly glanced over to the right to find myself looking at Scott. "Are you okay?"

I didn't answer him, but instead closed my eyes and simply laid there, hoping that he would just somehow disappear into thin air. But, he didn't. Instead I felt his warm palm pressed against my forehead for just a second before it disappeared. "Go 'way," I muttered as I shook my head. I waited a second before peeking through my eye, but he was still there.

"Here, drink this," he helped me sit up a bit before placing a straw in between my two cracked lips. I sipped slowly, relishing in the cool water and its added comfort. But, he quickly pulled the bottle away, sitting it just out of my reach on a nightstand. He sat down in a chair next to the bed and stared at me, his jaw firm. "Cecilia, I think we need to talk."

I shook my head. "Go away Scott," I choked out. "Just go away."

"No, I'm not going to go away," he looked over his shoulder as Peter walked into the room and stared down at me. "I'd like to know exactly what happened last night," he leaned closer, his warm breath on my cheek. "And why I had to drag your drowning body out of the pool."

I gulped and glanced over at Peter who evidently refused to help me out. "I decided that I wanted a drink and so I dragged Peter to a bar."

"A bar?" Scott seemed abashed. "You took an underage student to a bar with you?"

I shrugged. "Well I didn't let him drink," I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Next thing I knew we were back at the Mansion and I decided that I wanted to go swimming. So I did," I paused and remembered how I'd slowly floated down, watching as the lights above simply swirled together.

"That doesn't explain how you nearly drowned," Scot's voice rose slightly as he shook his head. "Cecilia, what would have happened had Peter not come and gotten me and simply left you? You could have _died_. Do you understand that?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Scott, I know you think that I'm a child and incapable of understanding simple things, but yes, I do understand that I could have died," I paused and swallowed slowly, my throat sore. "I don't know how it happened, I really don't," I looked up at him to find his features more haggard then I'd ever seen before. "Scott, why are you looking at me like that? You give me the impression that you thought I was-" I paused and gritted my teeth. "I did not do it on purpose you-"

"Did I insinuate that I thought you did?" he asked angrily as he stood up, throwing the chair backwards. "I walked into that natatorium already angered by the vicious sound of boy band music, and then I don't see you in the pool! I look everywhere before glancing down to see you just laying down there, staring up at the ceiling," he took a ragged breath. "I- we thought you were dead! You were gone for five minutes Cecilia! We had to revive you with the shock paddles!" his scattered words surprised me. "You died Cecilia," he turned away from me suddenly.

I opened my mouth to speak and glanced over at Peter quickly. His eyes were full of sadness as he smiled at me sweetly before slipping out of the room; leaving me alone with Scott. "Scott, I don't know what to say. First I suppose I should say thank you for what you did. I didn't mean to-"

"Cecilia," I was cut off by Scott's lips pressed firmly to my own. My eyes widened as I felt his hands cup my face, but I could do nothing to stop him. I instead wrapped my arms around his neck and drew him in further. He pulled away rather quickly, however, because my mutation kicked in. "Cecilia, I thought that you were gone," Scott said softly as he backed up and stared down at me as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well it's obvious that I'm not," I threw the covers off of me and stood up slowly, not at all surprised when I found myself in only my bra and panties. "I'm tired of going over this Scott. Stay away from me!" I pushed weakly against his chest but he didn't move at all. "Scott, the last thing I saw was-"

"Ah Cecilia," I backed up automatically a few steps when Jean stormed into the room, eyeing me like I was some sort of disease. "It's good to see you up and moving. You kept trying to fight off any medical assistance, so I was forced to give you sedating narcotics," she shrugged her shoulders mildly. "Perhaps they were a bit much, because you sort of slipped out for a bit. So I'm afraid you've been out for quite some time," she glanced up at Scott and smiled before returning her gaze to me. "Nice to see you up and moving though."

I only nodded my head. "How long was I out?" I asked vaguely.

"Well it's Monday morning so," she paused as she glanced at her watch. "Quite some time actually. The Professor just informed me that you're supposed to have lunch with Dr. McCoy today," she glanced up at Scott and frowned. "However, I informed him that you will not be going anywhere."

I shook my head and smiled politely at her. "Actually Jean, I am going to have lunch with the Ambassador, regardless of what you think," I placed my hands on my hips and tried to hide the fact that I was a bit embarrassed to be standing there in only my skivvies.

"Now if you'll excuse me," I pushed past her and walked over to the bureau, grabbing fresh undergarments before grabbing some clothes from the closet and locking myself in the bathroom.

I emerged twenty minutes later wearing black pants and a white long sleeved shirt. I slid on socks and my boots before sliding on a pair of black silk gloves. The truth of the matter was that I didn't necessarily want to go to the lunch, at least not now. But, I needed to, because in just two days the Professor was going to change my life forever.

"I hear I've been volunteered to drive you to Manhattan today," I jerked in surprise as I looked up to find Scott leaning against my closed door.

I shrugged my shoulders as I grabbed my I.D. and bank card off of the desk where somebody had evidently placed them and turned to face him. "Actually, Mr. Xavier has directions. Maybe I'll just drive myself then."

"I don't think so," he said sternly. "You're not even in the condition to be out of bed in my opinion, so there's no way that I'm going to let you drive yourself almost three hours to a place you've never even been," he shook his head. "Besides, I've already cancelled all of my classes. So come on," he opened the door and motioned for me to exit first.

I grumbled under my breath as I walked quickly down the hallway, Scott directly behind me. I still couldn't believe that I was going to spend time alone with him in a car. I was beginning to think that the Professor might have done it all on purpose. After all, I couldn't very well kill Scott while he was driving, unless I wanted to kill myself as well.

"Bye sweetie," I stopped dead in my tracks and rolled my eyes as Jean somehow appeared out of nowhere and kissed Scott's cheek. "You drive carefully," she glanced over at me and frowned. "Enjoy your trip to the city," she mumbled before disappearing down the hall.

Scott walked by my side as we finally approached the garage. He didn't hesitate at all to walk over to the driver's side door of a red Camaro that had a black X on the hood. I could only sigh in happiness as I climbed in the passenger seat. "Scott, I love this car," I sighed as I buckled up and listened to the engine purr as he started it up. "68?"

"Yep," he chuckled as we pulled out of the garage and began the journey to the city in complete and awkward and unwanted silence.

* * *

"Ah Scott," a furry blue man in an expensive black suit stood up and motioned to the table he was just sitting at. "How good to see you, my boy. Would you care to join us for lunch?" 

Scott glanced over at me as if asking for my permission. I narrowed my eyes, telling him with just a glance that I _did not_ want him there, but he completely ignored all rules of the fierce gaze. "I'd love to Dr. McCoy," Scott pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit down before he sat down beside me. "How are you?"

"Fine my boy, just fine," the good doctor smiled broadly, showing off brilliant white teeth. "And you must be Cecilia," he reached across the table and offered his hand. "I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you, my dear."

I could only smile politely as I slowly shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. McCoy."

"Likewise, my dear," he chuckled jovially and nodded his head. "Shall we order?" he smiled broadly as the waitress quickly took our food orders.

Scott looked completely at ease with the kind doctor, but not quite so with me. In fact, he appeared to have no idea as to why we were having lunch with the kind doctor. He glanced over at me and I simply shook my head.

"Dr. McCoy," he turned his attention back to me, his features immediately serious once again. "You do understand why I requested this lunch, do you not?"

* * *

**A/N: You will find out exactly why the pool scene is so important later in the story. As I've said before, in my opinion Jean Grey is not out of character. This is just the way that I perceive her. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**_X-Men and all related Marvel characters are not my property. Cecilia and many others are, however, so hands off._**

**_This chapter leads up to the procedure, which happens to be the beginning of the climax of the story. So the next chapter is really important. I'm going out of town for a week and I'm trying to make up for all of the times I've updated late by updating again today. Reward me by leaving me a lovely review?_**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

He nodded his head slowly, clasping his hands together as his blue eyes studied my face. "I do, my dear. Charles has brought your condition to my attention, and after much thought I informed him of my thoughts on the matter."

"Would you care to explain them to me a bit more?" I fidgeted in my seat a bit as I felt Scott's gaze on me. "It's rather important."

He smiled softly. "You see, I feel that it is mentally possible for the psyches to mould into one. I understand that the physical walls of the mind can be impenetrable, but I feel that it could come to be the best course of action," he took a quick sip of his drink. "Tell me, what is it like in that mind of yours?"

"Crazy," I shook my head in disgust. "It's like I always have two other voices trying to tell me what to do. I've absorbed other people, but it's as if they're nothing compared to the intensity of these two," I narrowed my eyes in concentration. "It's like I'm holding them back and they're slowly but surely gaining the upper hand."

He frowned as his gaze drifted down to my gloved hands. "You fear yourself, don't you?" I could only nod. "In the words of Franklin Delano Roosevelt-" I cut him off with a frown.

"I am fear itself Dr. McCoy," I shook my head sadly. "This curse is nothing to be admired, but simply something to be feared. I could kill you or Scott with only a touch. People look at me like I'm a beautiful but haunted portrait, never realizing that under all of the beauty, lies hide beneath."

He shook his head slowly. "The process will change all of that for you! Charles will force the psyches to mould with yours," he smiled happily. "I feel, as a genetic engineer, that the process will be successful. The fact of the matter remains that you already have some form of control over both of the mutations-"

"Only one actually," I muttered slowly. "I refuse to mess with the telepathic part of my mind."

He only shrugged his shoulders. "That does not matter my dear. Everything will be fine."

The waitress sat our food down and we ate silently for a few moments, all lost in our own separate thoughts.

"Dr. McCoy," Scott finally spoke up. "Forgive me for being an idiot, but just what in the hell are you two talking about?"

I dropped my fork and glared at Scott. "It's none of your-"

"It's quite simple actually," Hank seemed to not have heard me at all. "If Xavier were to force the psyches to mould into hers..." he continued to talk, but I zoned him out.

I continued to pick at my lunch slowly, refusing to meet Scott's gaze at all. He seemed genuinely interested by the conversation but I refused to acknowledge any of it. It was bad enough that I'd been forced to sit in that car with him for three hours. He said it would only take us two, but he 'got lost' twice. He never gave up his relentless banter to try to get me to admit that I had feelings for him. The cad.

"So she'll be-" Scott's voice finally registered again in my mind.

"Yes," Dr. McCoy smiled at me broadly. "She'll be a pyrokinetic capable of touch."

Scott's gaze locked with mine and for the first time I felt the telepathic abilities reaching out to his mind, bringing me thoughts of hope. "She wouldn't be an absorber?" he asked amazed.

"No, she would no longer be dangerous in that way," Hank trailed off. "Wouldn't that be a miracle Scott?"

Scott nodded his head as he finally turned away from me. "Yes..."

* * *

The rest of the meal had passed by in a blur, as well as the ride back to the Mansion.

Since Scott had joined us for lunch, it only made since for him to drive me back. I'd never felt more lucky in my entire life.

Nothing really came out of the lunch except for the fact that it made me even more determined to have the procedure done. Dr. McCoy had assured me that nothing could go wrong, and I trusted his judgment. In just a few hours time, I would be...free.

I finally sat Rogue down and told her about what was going to happen just the very next day. She didn't have class early on Tuesdays, so it worked out all right. That is except for the disheartening conversation.

"What do yah mean?" her eyes were filled with sadness.

I bit my lip and crossed my legs slowly. The light pouring in the large bay windows of the library just wasn't enough to brighten my mood. "Rogue, it's my chance. They think there's a way the psyches will morph together and-"

"It's not fair," she sobbed out as she shook her head, hurriedly brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Ah mean, could it work fah me?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Rogue, this case is unique," I quote the Professor. "It's the mixture of the powers and my already organized mind. It's not as if every problem can be fixed like this."

"Ah know," she sighed. "It's just that Ah thought we were gonna practice tahgether and-"

"We still will Rogue," I shook my head as I patted her shoulder softly. "Rogue, you have come to be one of the best friends I've ever known. We hardly know each other and yet we're kindred spirits. There is no guarantee that this procedure will work but-"

"And if it doesn't?" fear filled her eyes. "Yah'll not only be heartbroken, but couldn't yah could end up worse than before, right?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Rogue, we have no idea what could happen, but I have to-"

"Yah don't have tah do anything!" she shouted angrily as she stood up, her hands shaking. "Ah know how yah feel Cecilia, and Ah might just be tha only one. We can neva have another in our lives, but that's our curse."

I only stared at her, my heart breaking as her tears fell. "Rogue, if you had the opportunity to just make it go away," I clenched my fists tightly. "If you could just have one chance to make it all go away, what would you do? Would you just back away from the chance or would you take the risk and go for it?"

"Ah honestly don't know," she sighed deeply. "Ah like to think that Ah'm comfortable enough with myself to just be, but Ah dunno."

I nodded slowly in understanding. "Rogue, this isn't going to strain our relationship, is it? I mean, you're my friend and I don't want this to change us. No matter what, I will be there for you. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Of course we'll be friends," she pulled me into a surprising hug. "Cecilia, yah deserve a chance more than any person Ah know. This is for yah, so you gotta go for it."

I grinned as she pulled away and walked towards the door, mentioning something about having to go to class. "Thank you Marie, really."

"Later," she sighed as she shut the door behind her, leaving me alone in my thoughts and desperate cries for a chance.

* * *

I spent the entire day avoiding everybody. In just a number of hours I would be given the one and only chance to live a normal life. I was a nervous wreck, and my mind was jumbled beyond compare.

Scott, Rogue, and the Professor were the only people that were aware of what was going to happen, or at least that's what I was under the impression of. So, when Peter found me alone in the kitchen after lunch, I was surprised when he noticed my listless nature.

"I'm glad that you are okay after what happened Saturday Cecilia," he sighed as he shook his head, sliding a turkey sandwich in front of me as he sat down across from me at the table. "You really scared me, you know."

I only nodded my head as I took a bite of the sandwich. I had basically floated through the last few days with a saddened expression, choosing to have nothing to do with anybody or anything around the house. It was hard, but I felt that I had no other choice. "Peter, I feel like I should be apologizing to you for what happened," I bit my lip and frowned at him. "I feel like I took advantage of you in a way," his face flushed and I chuckled lightly. "Not in _that_ way, of course."

"I know that Cecilia," he glanced over to make sure that the door was shut and nodded his head slowly. "Can I ask you something though?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure Petey, what is it?"

"Is it true?" his voice lowered. "I heard the Professor and Jean talking about a procedure that you're having tomorrow and-"

"You what?" My eyes widened in surprise. "I mean..."

"It is then?" he smiled gleefully. "I didn't understand but I did gather that you wouldn't be an absorber anymore, right?"

I only nodded my head. "That's what we're hoping for anyway," I slid the rest of my uneaten sandwich away from me. "He was talking to Jean about it?"

"Yeah," he picked up my sandwich and quickly ate the rest of it. "Apparently she might be helping out or something," he chuckled. "So I hear that you're going on the field trip Friday?"

I nodded and grinned at him. "I'm getting really excited about it too! I heard it's the Natural History Museum. I'm a big fan of art, but history has always been my forte."

"I bet we'll have lots of fun then," he stood up and stared down at me, his eyes full of admiration. "Cecilia, could I ask you a favor?"

I bit my lip and shrugged my shoulders, completely surprised by his sudden interest in our friendship. "Sure Peter. What can I do for you?"

"Would you pose for me?" he blurted out quickly, taking me by complete surprise.

"You want me to pose for you?" I asked in doubt. "Why would you want me to pose for you? I don't understand."

He smiled at me as he tugged on my gloved hand and led me out of the kitchen and towards the solarium. He motioned to a chaise lounge sitting in front of a large indoor collection of roses. "Please, just sit," he asked me urgently.

I sighed as I sat down on the lounge, stretching out uneasily and watching as he ran out of the room to return only moments later with a bag filled with art supplies. "Peter, what are you doing?" I raised my brow as he walked over and pulled my gloves off quickly, throwing them on the ground as he moved the chair so that part of it was in a shadow.

"Peter, what the hell is going on?" I asked as he moved my face and the rest of my body so that it looked like I was staring at the roses instead of at him.

"I'm going to sketch you," he said hurriedly as he pulled out his sketchpad and sat down in a chair just feet from me so that he had the perfect view. "Don't move a muscle," he demanded softly and I had no choice but to oblige.

The only sound that filled the room was of his movements flying across the pad. I lost myself as I stared at the rose, admiring its beauty for only God knows how long.

"I'm finished with the sketch," he said suddenly, causing me to come out of my trance with a confused expression. "I want to sculpt you," he said suddenly, his eyes as big as saucers. "I'm going to need more sketches from other angles," he stood up and dragged his stool closer to where I was sitting, so close that I could see the slight stubble on his face and the fleck of green in his eyes.

His eyes focused intensely on my face as he continued to draw. I lost myself in his eyes, but not before wishing that instead of Peter, he would somehow turn into Scott. But, that would never happen.

"I think I have enough," he once again drew me out of my trance as he quickly shut his sketchbook. "I take it you've posed before?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I stretched my stiff joint and achy muscles. "Maybe a time or two," I grinned up at him as I bent forward and picked up my gloves and slid them back on. "I've never been so fascinated by an artist before though," I winked at him.

"I bet you haven't," he offered me his hand and pulled me to his feet as he put his supplies back in his bag and glanced around the room slowly. "So..."

I bit my lip nervously. "That procedure's tomorrow," I blurted out and he looked surprised. "I'm getting really nervous," I switched my weight back and forth on my feet, clenching my hands nervously.

"Well, what will ease your mind?" he asked kindly, his eyes alight with warmth.

I opened my mouth to say _nothing_, but instantly a face flashed through my mind, surprising me. "I think I'm going to check out the Danger Room," I mumbled brushing my hair back as I considered just beating the crap out of something for the rest of the evening.

"Want me to ask someone to come down and program it for you?" Peter asked as he walked towards the door, his back to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, ask Ororo if she could for me."

"Sure, no problem," he murmured as he left the room. "I will see you later podruga."

* * *

I wandered down to the lower levels and made my way to the locker room where I proceeded to change into my suit. My mind kept drifting back to what was going to take place tomorrow, and more importantly, what life could be like after tomorrow.

I walked back out into the control room to find it empty. "Maybe nobody wanted to program it for me," I pondered out loud, jumping when somebody walked in the room behind me.

"Heard you wanted to train a bit," I turned to find Scott giving me an appraising look.

"What's the point when everything's going to change tomorrow anyway?" he muttered as he sat down at the computer and began typing madly.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms. "Whatever Scott. Just program the damn thing for me," I sighed as I shook my head in disgust. "You're such a jerk," I muttered under my breath.

His back stiffened and I realized that he must have heard me muttering. He turned slowly in the rotating chair and just stared at me, his face firm and his lips thin. "Look, we never started out on the right foot and-"

"It's too late for that Scott," I uncrossed my arms and let out a sigh as I shook my head in confusion. "We can't just try to start over, pretend that we can be friends or acquaintances," I bit my lip and chewed on the inside of my mouth. "It would be denying everything that happened, and as much as you've hurt me since I've come here, I wouldn't change it for the world," I took a step forward but quickly changed my mind and stepped back. "Scott, you've given me...hope."

He frowned slightly as he stood up, towering over me like a gentle giant. "I have?"

"Yes, but at the same time I feel like you've brought me nothing but grief. Scott Summers," I paused as I shook my head, fighting back the never-ending tears that he caused. "I don't even know you, and yet over these last days I've hated you, wanted you, liked you, loved you, and cried for you," his face tightened dramatically. "And yet there's nothing more to do about it. Even after tomorrow-"

"Things could change," he stepped forward and I stepped back. "Things could change between us."

I shook my head and motioned to the distance between us. "How many times do we have to go over the fact that no matter what, you have Jean?" I sighed heavily, everything inside of me aching. "You know what? I'm tired of talking about this. I'm done. Through," I threw up my hands in disgust. "Just turn on the damned simulation so I can go kill something."

"Cecilia, I-" I glared at him and he stopped mid-sentence. "The simulation's ready for you then," he said softly as he cast one last glance at me before leaving the room entirely.

And I stood in the middle of the Danger Room as the simulation began. I could only laugh when it turned out that the 'mission' was one that involved protecting the Professor from enemies while the school was being invaded.

Like that would ever happen.

* * *

**A/N: The scene with Colossus is sort of a filler, but has a lot to do with the sequel to this story. Please take notice of the fact that Cecilia is continually distancing herself from Scott. Because it's rather important. I hope that this chapter explained a few more things to you. Next chapter's the procedure. Any ideas on what's going to happen? Leave me a review with your thoughts or ideas?**


	17. Chapter 17

**_As it will always remain, X-Men and all related Marvel characters are not my property. Cecilia, however, is my own creation... Hands off!_**

**_This chapter includes the 'procedure' and delves more into the past that Cecilia is trying hard to work through. The procedure is something that I invented for the most part, though in my opinion a man of Xavier's talent would be more than capable of performing it sucessfully._**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"Today's tha day," Rogue grinned at me as she shoved another spoonful of cereal into her mouth. "Today's tha day yah get to start over, right Cecilia?"

I glanced down at my breakfast and pushed it away, my stomach churning at the thought of eating anything. "Yeah Rogue. Today's the day," I tried to sound cheerful.

"When?" she asked softly, her eyes alight with a hope that my heart was trying to squelch inside of myself.

I smiled as I tried to concentrate, but found it a bit hard to do so. "Soon," I said simply as I sighed. We sat there in strained silence for the rest of the meal time.

I could tell that she wanted to talk more about the procedure, but the more I even so much as thought about it, the more nervous and shaky I would get. After another silent twenty minutes, Rogue finally stood up, her tray in her hands. "Well Cecilia, Ah gotta go tah class. Good luck," she smiled down at me before quickly disappearing.

I could only nod as she disappeared through the crowded cafeteria. It was obvious that she was saddened by the fact that today could be the day that I could be 'normal' again. But, she was trying. That was more than I could say for most people. Like me.

I narrowed my eyes and took a deep breath as I stood up and slowly walked the distance of the cafeteria to the door that led out. I shuddered slightly as I brushed shoulders with Jesse on my way, but he didn't even spare me a word. Nobody had really spoken to me since the incident in the pool. Apparently I was now labeled as the _Suicidal Chick_ and most chose to stay away from me. Not that it mattered anyway.

"Cecilia," I stopped just outside of Mr. Xavier's study and turned to find Scott rushing down the hall toward me. "I just wanted to say good luck in there," he stopped in front of me, not even close to being out of breath as he smiled down at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and managed to return the smile slightly. "Thanks Scott," I slid my gloves off and shook his hand. "After this session, I won't need gloves anymore. For anything."

"That's saying something," he muttered under his breath as he slowly backed up. "Good luck..."

I only nodded as I pushed open the Professor's door and dropped my jaw in surprise when my eyes met Jean's. "Ah, finally here," she smiled as she glanced over at the Professor. "We were beginning to wonder whether you were positive that you wanted to go through with this procedure."

"What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly, completely confused.

Mr. Xavier cleared his throat and drew my attention away from Jean and instead to him. "Cecilia, I've asked Jean to join us-"

"Why?" my eyes widened as I glared at Jean.

Mr. Xavier sighed, cutting Jean off as soon as she opened her mouth to retort. "I think it would be best to be safe when dealing with your mind," he sighed as he motioned for me to lay down on a chaise lounge in front of him, and I did so slowly. "You see, as a precautionary measure I've asked Jean to join us. Her telepathy could really aide us should anything go awry."

"Okay," I sighed softly as I bit my lip and closed my eyes before opening them again and staring up at the kind eyes of the Professor. "I'm really nervous Professor. What if-"

"Everything's going to be fine," Jean said professionally as she smiled down at me. "We're going to take good care of you."

I had my doubts about Jean, but knew, well assumed, that she wouldn't dare try anything with Xavier in the room.

"We're going to put you in a hypnotic state, my dear," the Professor's voice began to fade slightly. "We want you to be able to communicate if necessary, but it's best if you are..."

His voice faded away completely and I succumbed to the gray light that was trying to engulf me. I blinked rapidly and looked around myself. It was as if I was dreaming.

"This is your subconscious mind," a voice rang out, possibly the Professor's as I glanced around at my surroundings. "Your psyches, as well as Jean's, are in this part of your mind."

I simply stared in amazement as my eyes met those of a dead man. "Grandfather," I ran to him and tried to hug him, but suddenly he turned into a clone of myself. I shook my head in confusion as I turned to find Miguel watching me.

"Mi muerte para tu vida, mi amor. Detrás de tus ojos no oculta nada sino mentiras, no más," his bright blue eyes met mine before he literally faded away and was replaced by another version of myself.

I fell to my knees, my vision blurring as the pain ripped through me. "What's going on?" I shouted, my voice echoing along the hollow walls of my own mind.

"And the final touch," a soft voice called out, luring me out of my trance. I looked up to see a bright orange essence flying towards me.

I let out a gasp of pain as it transformed into two bright orange eyes and slammed into my chest, knocking me on my back.

And then, without wanting to, I was overcome by the black fog.

* * *

"Come, my child," a kind British voice whispered to me. "Come let me lead you out of the dark..." 

The darkness that had surrounded me was suddenly parted and I gasped for breath as I felt my heart beat wildly in my chest. I opened my eyes and glanced up into his eyes, my mind completely confused as to what was going on. "Mr. Xavier?" I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "What-" memories came flooding back to me and my heart leapt with joy. "Did it-" I couldn't even finish the question.

He nodded slowly as his eyes left mine and looked across from him, and I looked over to see Jean staring blankly at nothing with a look of fire in her eyes. "Jean," he said softly, trying to draw her attention to him. "Jean, are you okay?"

She moved her gaze down to mine and my eyes widened when I saw the two familiar orange eyes glaring at me momentarily before changing into bright green. "I feel a bit light headed actually," a look of intense pain crossed her face and she slumped forward, nearly landing on me but I had the sense to move.

I stood up quickly, staring down at her slumped over body that was now on the chaise lounge. I raised my brows and glanced over at Mr. Xavier who appeared to be quite confused and worried. "Mr. Xavier, I-"

"You should be fine with just a bit of rest," he maneuvered his chair around the lounge and glanced up at me as he sighed. "I'm afraid I may have asked too much of Jean. Please, go rest now, my dear. I shall call on you later this evening," he looked away from me and placed his attention back on Jean, dismissing me.

I placed a quick kiss on the back of his bald head and literally ran out of the room, my heart racing and my mind completely befuddled. I was gasping for breath when I fell at the base of the stairs, my hands rubbing against the carpeted flooring roughly and causing me to gasp in pain as I went down hard. My chin slammed into one of the stairs and I bit my tongue, causing blood to fill my mouth.

But I didn't get up. No, I laid there in silence. My knees were burning from the impact and my mind was whirling. Tears wanted to fall, but I couldn't really understand why. I slowly rolled over so that I was lying on the stairs on my back, my eyes staring up at the beautiful ceiling. And then it all hit me.

_I'm normal now?_

Tears slowly cascaded down my cheeks, robbing me of all strength. The fact that I was no longer me was overwhelming, but it filled me with a hope and desire that I'd never had before.

"Cecilia?" I drew my gaze away from the ceiling to the towering giant standing over me. "Are you okay?"

I didn't say a word but continued to cry, my body shaking with the sobs. I rarely cried, but it seemed as though since I'd come to the mansion I was crying all of the damned time. A bit annoying really.

I let out a gasp of surprise as strong arms wrapped around me, gently lifting me up into the air. "Let me take you to your room," he whispered softly.

"Scott," I winced as I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. "Why is it that we keep meeting in these strange ways?"

He chuckled heartily as he glanced down at me. "I'm not quite sure," he shrugged his shoulders as he pushed my door open and walked in, placing me gently on the bed. "Did the session go well?"

"I think," I glanced down at my naked hands and frowned. "When we'd finished-" I stopped when I glanced at the clock. "It's five o'clock?" I asked bewildered.

He nodded his head as he leaned up against the door jam. "We were warned ahead of time that the process could take a great deal of time, but I had no idea that it would take that long," he sighed as he glanced around the room and then back at me. "Wait a second, what do you mean by you think it worked?" he appeared to be confused.

"Well when it was done Jean sort of fainted," he appeared confused by my words. "I didn't even get a chance to talk to the Professor for the fact that Jean slumped over on the lounge and demanded his attention," I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "So I didn't-"

His face became worried, suddenly, as he turned towards the door and then back at me. "The Professor just informed me that Jean's been weakened and-"

"How?" I asked, completely confused. I sat up even more and leaned towards him.

He sighed as if I was being idiotic. "Telepathically, of course. He wants me to carry Jean to our room," he started towards the door, but stopped again. "He also wishes to see you again."

"What a waste of time," I muttered as I stood up. "And to think I actually thought that-"

He jerked my arm and literally dragged me down the hall and stairs, only pulling away after a strange sensation filled me. I shook it off, of course, as we entered the study.

"There you are," Mr. Xavier sighed as he motioned to Jean. "Please forgive me, my dear. But I'm afraid Jean's sudden lapse scared me. Won't you please come sit down," he motioned to Jean's still but obviously sleeping body. "Scott, would you mind-" he stopped mid-sentence as Scott easily scooped Jean up in his arms and exited the room without another word. "Well..." he trailed off as he studied my face.

I just sat there, my hands clenched tightly in my lap. "I understand, I guess," I mumbled, even though I really didn't. "Is Jean going to be okay, sir?"

"Yes, she will be," his eyes clouded over for a moment before they refocused. "I'm afraid that after the Liberty Island incident Jean's powers have been a bit overwhelming for her," he sighed as he shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid asking her to assist may not have been the best course of action..."

I could only nod my head as those bright orange eyes filled my mind once again.

"Professor, was what I saw real?" he appeared to be confused by my question. "When I was out of it- it seemed like I was stuck in my own mind," he nodded slowly, finally giving me some hint that perhaps it wasn't all just a side effect. "I was there while you were molding the psyches together," the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. "I was looking at them and then they morphed into versions of me..."

"Yes, I suppose that could be possible," he shrugged his shoulders slowly. "Jean was in charge of ensuring that the psyches meshed together properly without any interference," he shook his head as he sighed. "I tried to keep them in order and-"

"Tried?" fear filled me suddenly as I looked down at my hands. "Professor, what are you trying to say?" I blinked as a wave of nausea fell over me.

His eyes locked on mine and sadness and fear filled them. "My dear, I'm afraid a worse case scenario has come to pass," he wheeled closer and placed his hand on my arm. "I'm afraid it was not a success."

"You're lying!" I stood up and clenched my fists tightly at my sides. "Scott carried me all the way up the stairs and then he dragged me down here!" I motioned to my bare forearms. "Not once did my mutation kick in!"

He sighed as he shook his head again. "I have no conclusive proof, but I feel as though the procedure was a failure. The moment I tried to make the finishing touches, your mind was covered in psychic blocks and I couldn't make my way back in."

"No," I choked out as I sat back down heavily, placing my head in my palms as I continued to shake my head slowly.

"I'm afraid that although the psyches are gone, the powers may very well remain as they were," he said softly, lifting my palm to his cheek.

My eyes met his and I could only gasp in horror as the curse flooded through me, absorbing him in just a matter of moments. I jerked my hand away and glared at it as the tears built in my eyes. I simply stared at my burning hand as the truth filled me. "Then..."

"The truth is that I'm afraid none of the mutations are more dominant than the other," he shook his head and slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair, surprising me. "I pushed the psyches together but I never expected the mutations to remain! They were part of your mind, not your body," he paused as he looked up at me, his eyes filled with tears. "My dear, I'm afraid that you are the only known mutant with more than two powers."

I clasped my hands tightly in my lap as a migraine hit me with the force of a 747 Jet. "What do you mean?" I managed to choke out as I gripped the arms of the chair tightly.

"Cecilia," red dots danced at the edge of my line of vision and I shuddered, trying to hang onto his words. "Cecilia, the psyches are gone, but I'm afraid you've been left with three mutations," he grasped my hand tightly in his own and forced me to look at him as I shook all over. "Cecilia, I failed you..."

I choked for air as I clung to his hand like it was my life anchor, but it did me no good. The anxiety and fear sat on my chest like an elephant, and before I could ask another question, the red light took over my body.

And I was gone.

* * *

_"Cecilia, you know this is for your own good," her bright green eyes had met my own as she sat the suitcase down on the sidewalk. "There is simply no other way."_

_Tears welled up in my eyes as I clutched Mr. Snugglemuffin tightly to my chest. _

_"Momma, I don't understand," I continued to cry even as Frank unloaded my luggage from the car. "Momma, I wanna go with you!"_

_"Oh baby," she crouched down in front of me and pulled me into a tight hug. "You know that momma loves you, but you can't go with us," she looked away from me as she glanced over my shoulder. "Papaw is going to take good care of you while mommy's gone. I promise."_

_I shook my head as I dropped my teddy bear on the ground and buried my face in her hair. "But momma!" I sobbed as I clutched her tightly. "Momma, why don't you want me?"_

_"Oh baby," she ran her hand through my hair as she tried to calm me. "Momma loves you, but-" she stood up suddenly, pulling away from me as Frank stood beside her. "But momma just can't deal with this. I'm sorry baby, but this is the way it has to be."_

_I continued to sob as I kneeled there, my discarded teddy bear on the sidewalk beside me. She only glanced over her shoulder as Frank led her away to his car. I stood up and ran towards her, but strong arms stopped me._

_"Baby, you can't go after her," his kind eyes stared down at mine as he scooped me up in his arms. "I know this is hard on you, but I promise things will get better in time," he let out a gasp of pain as I pulled my hand away from his face._

_I cried as I watched the car pull away from the curb and disappear down the street. My grandfather sat me down on the ground as he crouched down in front of me. "Papaw, why doesn't mommy want me?" my little heart broke as he handed me Mr. Snugglemuffin._

_"Your momma just don't understand honey," he calmed me with his voice as his eyes narrowed and he pressed his hands to my temples. "I'm going to make things a bit easier on you..."_

* * *

**A/N: That last part was a memory of Cecilia's, in case you didn't figure it out. It's an important memory that is explained in more detail in chapter eighteen and focused on more in later chapters. No, the procedure didn't work the way Xavier wanted it to, and no... There is no going back. Thank you so much for reading and feel free to leave me a review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**_X-Men and all related Marvel characters are not my property and I have no claim over them. Cecilia and many others are my property, however, so keep your filthy hands off of them._**

**_This chapter gets into the "Museum Scene" from _X2_. I changed it up a bit, however, so don't be too surprised. It flows nicely though. I thought that I posted this chapter a week ago, but when I looked, I realized that it didn't work for some reason. So I'm terribly sorry for the long wait...Again. Pay particular attention to the beginning of this chapter. The information will prove to be...investigated in a later chapter._**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

I awoke with a jerk as the sweat poured down my forehead. I hadn't gotten my powers at the age of fifteen. I had lived with them until the age of eight when my mother had abandoned me for her boyfriend and a hopeful career in modeling.

He had pushed the mutation into the farthest corners of my mind. He had suppressed my powers for seven years. He'd given me a normal childhood, but what had been the cost?

"You're awake," I let out a gasp of surprise as I turned my attention to the voice speaking to me. "You had me quite worried, my dear."

I smiled up at the Professor's face and managed a sigh. "It seems as though I've been spending a lot of time unconscious around here," I muttered sarcastically. "How long was I out this time?"

"It's Thursday evening, but I induced the long sleep," he grasped my hand, my gloved hand, and smiled. "You see, your mind needed time to settle and get acquainted with itself yet again. I thought it best to have it do that while you were out."

I could only stare at him while my mind raced. "So I'm almost back where I started-"

"But this time I believe you will have complete power and control over the other two mutations," he smiled at me as he let go of my hand and wheeled to the foot of the bed. "You see, the psyches had control over the gifts, and now..." I zoned out and just stared at the ceiling while he continued to talk. "Cecilia," he cleared his throat sometime later. "My dear, why have you chosen to ignore me?"

I glanced back at him and frowned. "Professor, forgive me I just-" I paused and shook my head as I sat up, my back pressed against the headboard. "Was yesterday a complete waste?"

"Of course not," he wheeled back over to the side of the bed. "You see, now you have complete control of the powers but the psyches will no longer be a burden," he smiled as he placed his hand on the blanket next to my arm. "I truly believe that you will be fine from now on with no more episodes."

I shrugged my shoulders. "So now I'm just an emptier shell..."

"No," he said firmly. "It breaks my heart knowing that it was I that gave you false hope. That I told you that after the procedure you would be able to touch again," he paused and I glanced over at him to see his eyes glazed over with tears. "Cecilia, I still do not know what went wrong in there, but I tried. I truly did."

I smiled at him as I groaned inwardly. "Professor, I have no doubt that you tried your hardest, but-" I paused yet again. "When I was there watching the psyches being molded into my own, there was something. This bright orange thing," I furrowed my brow in concentration. "It came rushing at me and turned into eyes. And it had a voice," his face was full of doubt and concern. "It was Jean, Professor. It wasn't your fault. I think she did it purposely."

"No," he wheeled away from the bed and turned his back to me. "Jean didn't do that. Jean would never do something like that," he wheeled towards the door and stopped only for a moment. "You were mistaken. Jean had no reason to do something so dangerous," he sighed as he left the room.

I couldn't help but hate him at that moment. For a telepath he was completely oblivious to some things. Jean had a perfect reason all right.

"She knows I love him," I sighed as I rolled over on my side and stared at the wall, praying that sleep would overtake me.

And it did.

* * *

"I'm not sure it would be best for you to attend the trip with the students," Mr. Xavier sighed as I paced the space in front of his desk. "You have yet to recuperate and-" 

"I'm fine," I said stiffly as I clenched my gloved fists tightly. "I just want to get away from all of my problems for one day and spend time with Rogue and the others. Can't you understand that?" I sighed as I shook my head in defeat.

He appraised me for a moment before glancing over at Ororo, who was standing by the door with Jean and Scott. "You three are the ones supervising this field trip. I feel that the decision should be left up to you," he dismissed the decision from his hands.

"I do not see why she should not be allowed to attend," Ororo shrugged her shoulders. "It's obvious that she'd like to go and-"

"But she could be a danger to herself or others," Jean interrupted as she frowned at her close friend. "The procedure wasn't exactly successful and we don't know what the effects could-"

"But she wants to go Jean," Ororo shook her head and sighed. "She is no more of a danger than the other students."

Jean bit her bottom lip as she pushed her hair back behind her ears. "But she isn't a student, 'Ro. She is-"

"She can go and help us keep an eye on the children," Scott offered with a shrug of one shoulder. "She would actually be doing us all a favor."

Mr. Xavier smiled as he nodded in agreement. "Jean, I can understand your pointed thoughts, but the truth remains that Scott and Ororo have no problem with Cecilia going. I'm afraid that despite your protests, Cecilia has my full-hearted permission."

I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at Jean as I smiled at the group of them. "Thank you," I grinned as I realized that the victory was mine. "I'm going to go find Rogue and the others since we'll be leaving soon," I brushed past Jean and left the room.

"Cecilia," I grinned as I spotted Rogue standing at the front door with a few others. "Ah take it yah can go?"

I nodded enthusiastically as I commented her on her outfit. I myself was wearing white washed and worn jeans, a red long-sleeved shirt with a devious neckline, matching red gloves, and sneakers.

"So where is everybody?" I glanced around at the near-empty hallway.

She shrugged her shoulder as Bobby walked around the corner and spotted us, frowning at me before he took Rogue's hand in his own. "Come on, we'd better go find a seat on the bus Rogue," he glanced down at me again before he pulled her towards the front door. Rogue only glanced over her shoulder and smiled at me, obviously not sure what to say about Bobby's behavior.

"Hello podruga," I heard a familiar voice from behind me and turned to find Peter walking toward me. "I see that the professors relented and are allowing you to go to the museum?" he smiled down at me.

I nodded as I slid my arm through his and sighed. "I'm beginning to wonder if it will be worth all of the trouble I had to go through, however," he led me down the front steps and towards a huge bus that was sitting in the driveway. "You guys have your own bus?"

"Of course we do," John smirked at me as he walked towards us. "So big guy," he glanced up at Peter. "You coming too?"

Peter nodded and led me to the bus, ushering for me to board before him. I slowly walked down the aisle, passing many familiar and a number of unfamiliar faces before I managed to find an empty seat. I sat down and scooted toward the window, and Peter sat down beside me. "Is this seat okay?" I grinned at him as he tried to get comfortable.

"Get up," John grabbed a boy by his arm and moved him out of the seat in front of us before he sat down, his legs draping over the side. "Well, hello neighbors," he grinned as he looked over the seat at us.

I rolled my eyes and pounded my forehead against the seat. "This is going to be a long day, isn't it?"

Peter only laughed as Jean, Scott, and Ororo boarded the bus. Jean stood up front while Scott sat about halfway and Ororo walked towards the back, sitting only two seats behind us. "Everyone ready?" Jean grinned at the busload of children. "Remember: be on your best behavior," she glanced around and her gaze lingered on mine before she sat back down and the bus pulled forward.

"To grandmother's house we go," John muttered under his breath before winking at me.

The bus was silent at first, but gradually students began chatting and laughing, and soon it was quite loud. "Are you okay Cecilia?" I frowned as I glanced over at Peter who had a worried expression on his face.

"When I go like this," I closed my eyes and focused and instantly thoughts drifted into my mind. "I can read your mind," I opened my eyes and frowned at him. "I find it weird that I somehow know how to control this crazy thing."

He only laughed as he swung his arm around my shoulder and gave me a friendly squeeze. "It is strange, but I'm glad that you finally feel in control," I yawned and he shook his head. "You mean to tell me that even after all of the sleep you've gotten in the last few days you're tired?"

"I'm fine," I yawned again as I maneuvered so that my head was lying on his shoulder. "I'm resting my eyes..."

He only laughed again as he allowed me to snuggle closer.

"Did I ever tell you how much you remind me of Charlie?" I yawned as I fought to keep my eyes open.

"Maybe a time or two," he sighed as his body relaxed. "Hey, are you going to sleep?"

I muttered as I burrowed my face against the side of his chest. "Shhh!"

* * *

"Okay, what's all the arguing about?" Ororo crossed her arms as I continued to poke Peter in the chest while everyone else made their way into the large museum. 

I frowned as I crossed my arms and glared up at Peter. "He's accusing me of drooling all over his shirt!"

"But she did!" Peter pulled his shirt out of his pants and motioned to the large wet spot on his upper chest. "She fell asleep on me and now look!"

I pouted and shook my head. "I do not drool!" I narrowed my eyes at him and glared. "I don't!"

"Regardless of that fact," Ororo sighed as she shook her head. "The others are already going inside. Now, it's not often that we get to venture out of the Institute for a field trip," she raised her brow in Peter's direction. "Do you have a shirt on underneath your polo?"

He nodded as he slid his blue polo over his head, leaving him in only a blue wife beater. "Can't believe you drooled on me," he shook his head as I grabbed his arm and dragged him up the huge marble steps that led to the entrance of the museum.

"Lets go check out the food court," John demanded as soon as we were all informed that students age sixteen and older were allowed to go through the museum unescorted. "I mean come on. Who wants to see this place?" he glanced over at Bobby and nudged him in the side. "Come on. Lets get a burger and some fries, man."

Rogue and Bobby shrugged in agreement and started to follow John before Rogue looked back at me. "Aren't yah coming Cecilia?" she asked with a smile.

"Later," I said simply as I pulled out the museum brochure and showed it to Peter. "I want to see the Ice Age!" I laughed as I grabbed his arm and pulled him through the large throng of people. I dragged him up the stairs to a wing of the museum that was entirely dedicated to the Ice Age.

We walked around and read all of the displays and watched the short films on the television screens, both extremely interested in the information about the proverbial _Cave Man_.

"Now that's real art," I sighed as I leaned against Peter and pointed at a display showing the first artistic wall paintings, so to speak. "If only you had their talent Peter. It's a pity, really."

He scoffed and shook his head, ready to defend himself before he realized that I was only pulling his leg. "This museum has a lot of neat stuff, huh?" he grinned at me as he grabbed my arm and dragged me through more exhibits. The museum boasted many educational displays ranging from Neanderthals to Malaria.

An hour had already passed when we finally stumbled across a small group of students that were listening to Ororo talk about Saber-toothed tigers and their habitats. She smiled at us and nodded her head in appreciation as I prevented a young girl with the ability to morph from being seen by passersby. I didn't think it would be a good idea if people saw a 'real' saber-tooth wandering around.

"Are we going to meet the others at the food court yet?" Peter watched as Ororo led the small group of students away and motioned to a staircase with a sign beside it boasting delicious food in the food court.

I only shrugged my shoulders as I spotted Jean and Scott out of the corner of my eye. "Sure, why not," I sighed as I slowly followed Peter down the stairs. Jean's eyes met mine for a moment before she let out a strained sigh and forced Scott to rush to her side. I couldn't help but think that part of it might have been just a ploy.

"Cecilia?" Peter's concerned voice dragged me out of my intense glare. "Come on," he continued to drag me down the stairs as we followed the signs that led to the food court. "Where are they?" he glanced frantically around until he spotted them.

I pulled out of his grasp and walked towards the table that Rogue, Bobby, and John were occupying. There were remnants of their meal already on their table, giving me the feeling that they'd already eaten. "Grab us some food would you Big Guy?" I glanced over my shoulder at Peter who only nodded and walked over to the food lines.

Rogue and Bobby had their backs to me, so John was the only one to see me approach.

"Finally dragged yourself away from the mammoths, eh?" John chuckled as I pulled out the chair between him and Rogue and plopped down. "We already ate."

"Peter's grabbing us some food," I muttered as I glanced over at Rogue and gave her a grin. "You kids having fun and behaving yourselves?"

She chuckled heartily as she brushed her hair back. "Been peaceful," she seemed relaxed and comfortable despite all of the attention that the group was drawing from the other patrons in the food court.

I glanced over and took notice that Peter was finally close to the front of a pizza line. "So you guys missed some pretty cool exhibits," I told them happily about the Ice Age exhibit. "We should check out the Dinosaur section after lunch."

Bobby shrugged his shoulders and remained nonchalant. "I guess," he mumbled under his breath and took a sip of his drink.

"Or we could just hang out here," John suggested with a smirk as he pulled out his zippo and started to play with it. Flipping it open and closed as he shrugged his shoulders. "Not really into the whole museum idea," he muttered.

I tensed up as I felt a presence behind me. I glanced up to find two guys about John and Bobby's age smirking down at me and Rogue. I instantly had a bad feeling about them and deliberately scooted my chair closer to John's. "Keep cool," I muttered to him under my breath as I realized that one of the guys had a cigarette in his hand.

"Can I get a light?" the one with darker hair motioned to John's light.

John flipped the zippo and then shook his head as he shut it with his hand. "I'm afraid not man."

"And why not?" the guy narrowed his eyes at John. "Just give me the light."

"Give him the light, dick," the other chimed in.

"Yeah, why you got to be such a dick man?" the first one sighed dramatically.

They positioned themselves right between Rogue and me, and I felt anger fill me as I caught the one with the cigarette staring down my shirt.

"Trying to impress your girlfriend dick?" the one without the cigarette took in Rogue's cleavage.

Bobby frowned but didn't say a word. John on the other hand was fit to be tied because the one with the cigarette continued to admire my cleavage with a smirk. John didn't take the fact that the guy had a front row seat to my lovely ladies well at all.

"Why don't you two take a hike?" I suggest sweetly to the one nearest me with a fake smile. "I'd hate to do something rash," I watched as John continued to play with his lighter.

The two jerks chuckled as the one nearest to Rogue shook his head. "Just give my brother a light, man."

I glanced around uneasily as their voices began to rise and they continued to taunt John. People around us were watching us with strained expressions. I groaned inwardly when I considered what could happen if the situation escalated. I opened my mind and gently felt around for the mental signature of Mr. Xavier. It took a moment to locate, but I finally got through.

"What's with your girlfriend man?" the guy nearest me nudged me out of my concentrated state. "She _special_ or something?"

* * *

**A/N: Not exactly a cliffhanger, but still interesting, eh? This chapter is fun in my opinion and lightens the mood in a way. I thought that Cecilia deserved a break from being sad and lonely. Take notice that Xavier said she should have _complete control_ over the two mutations: Telepathy and Pyrokinesis. An interesting concept, no? I'm going to try to be more regular about updating so that I get it finished before college starts back. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave me a nice long review. It motivates me to update.**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Once again I've let this story get out of my hands. I keep forgetting to update it and for that I am sincerely apologetic. I've been so busy that I haven't even thought about it! I finally got my other story finished and this whole updating business was on the backburner. I'll try to be better about it from now on. Promise._**

**_As always, the X-Men and all related Marvel characters are not my property. Though it is great fun manipulating the gorgeous guys and making them do what I want them to do._**

**_As a side note, a lot of people have added this story to their favorites/alerts list, and for that I am thankful. It's good to see that so many people enjoy reading it. Maybe leave me a review? It'd be a nice thing to do, and could possibly influence me to post more than one at a time._**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

I narrowed my eyes at him as I felt an urge inside of me to bring that small flicker of fire to life with a flick of my wrist, but I didn't. "Listen here, kid," I emphasized the fact that he was younger than me. "I don't know what your problem is, but if you don't go find a pack of matches, I'm going to take that cigarette, shove it down your throat, and make you choke on it," I muttered a bit more under my breath before continuing. "And if you don't stop looking down my shirt I'm going to break your nose and kick you in the nads."

"Just give me the light," he growled as he leaned forward and jerked the lighter out of John's hand and lit his cigarette.

He took a long drag on the cigarette as John and I both stood up. John only smirked at him as he shook his head. He glanced over at me and I grinned in acknowledgement. I kept telling myself that I was supposed to at least act like an adult in the situation, but I was more than happy that it was going to be a lovely payback.

He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and held it in his hand. John chuckled as he smiled at me. I knew the plan immediately as we both turned our gaze back to the cigarette and winked.

Flame burst from the embered cigarette and leapt onto the guy's arm. He cried out in surprise as he dropped the cigarette and jerked back in confusion. The other guy backed away in horror as he watched the flame dance up the sleeve of his brother.

"Good one," I smirked at John as I watched Bobby stand up and frown as he reached his hand towards the 'flaming idiot' who was laying on the ground sprawled out on his back, attempting to crabwalk backwards with difficulty.

Bobby's eyes narrowed as icy coldness flew from his fingertips and extinguished the flame. I wrinkled up my nose but only watched as the flame died and fear built in the eyes of the guy on the floor. And suddenly everything around us stopped. People stopped mid-stride. People talking sat or stood with their mouths agape and their eyes wide.

"Bobby," Rogue stood up and glanced around in horror. "What did yah do?"

I raised my brow in her direction and wondered momentarily if perhaps she should have been born a blonde.

"I didn't- I couldn't do this," Bobby looked around in confusion.

I looked up as Peter walked towards us with a look of surprise on his face. He glanced down at the frozen form on the floor and frowned at Bobby. "What happened? Who did this?"

"I did," Rogue jumped back in surprise as we turned to find Mr. Xavier frowning at us. "I see you all have no concern for the others," he sighed as he motioned to the large group of students walking toward us.

I watched as a couple of girls pressed against the 'frozen' bodies and made them wobble. Scott led Jean down a set of stairs and simply looked around. "I-" I opened my mouth to speak, but a television set drew everyone's attention to it.

We all listened in horror as a reporter from the White House detailed an awful event. The President and his security had been attacked by a mutant terrorist. The President was unharmed, but it was a development that was bound to have a negative impact on the mutant community.

"I think that is time we take our leave," Mr. Xavier glanced over at the three teachers and nodded his head before he disappeared.

The other visitors and staff in the museum remained motionless as Scott, Jean, and Ororo led the large group of us out of the museum and onto the bus. Not a word was uttered as the bus pulled away from the museum and we headed back to the Mansion.

I sat, once again, with Peter and I was glad for his comfort. I rested my head on his shoulder and stared blankly out the window as the bus slowly began to fill with conversation from the others around us. My mind drifted slightly as the time passed, but it remained on only one thing really.

If things were bad before, they were only going to get worse. Life would never again be the same. It wasn't another 9/11, but it was enough to change our lives forever. This time it was a mutant terrorist that had threatened the very heart of the American people. It could only mean that...

"It will all be okay," Scott said surefully from the front of the bus as he glanced around and I felt his gaze lock with mine. "I promise."

* * *

When we arrived back at the Institute, the students were told to take a free day and relax, though we knew they wouldn't. I followed Ororo and the others to the Professor's upstairs study. 

We were all tense, but Scott seemed to be angrier than anything. He walked over towards the window and glanced out at the grounds before turning around. "In my opinion, Magneto's behind this."

Jean shook her head slowly. "No, I don't think so Scott."

"While Erik is capable of organizing something like this from prison, for him it would be irrational. It would only hurt his goal of mutant prosperity," Mr. Xavier slowly glanced around the room at us.

"You mean mutant superiority," Scott muttered as he raised a brow in my direction.

"You're right," Mr. Xavier sighed. "If Erik had his way."

"But of course, you know how the government will respond," Ororo pushed herself off of the wall and crossed her arms as she walked towards the center of the room. "They will reintroduce the Registration Act," her words were full of disgust.

"Or worse," Xavier glanced over at me and frowned. "The President could declare a state of emergency, place every mutant in the country under arrest."

"Do you think the assassin was working alone?" Jean interrupted as her gaze lingered on mine for only a moment.

"Oh, we'll only know that if we find him before the authorities do," Xavier paused and nodded his head. "I've been trying to track him using Cerebro, but his movements are inexplicably erratic. When I have more exact coordinates, Storm," he paused and looked over at Jean, "Jean, I'll need you two to take the jet and pick him up."

I only shrugged my shoulders as I assumed that this would be the plan. "Could I tag along?" I asked shyly as I glanced over at Ororo.

"Actually, I have other plans in mind for you my dear," Xavier shook his head in response. "I need to talk to Scott in private, if you don't mind."

I nodded my head as I rose from the couch and walked out of the room and ventured into the lounge where a few of the students were already grouped. Bobby and Rogue were sitting on the couch flirting around with one another, and were completely oblivious to my entrance. Peter, however, was sitting at a table behind the couch sketching the scene before him idly.

"Cecilia," he nodded his head as I leaned against the wall behind him.

I just watched in sadness as Bobby leaned in to kiss Rogue but she shook her head. "I don't want to hurt you," she sighed as she backed away from him.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the sound of a roaring engine drew my attention, as well as Rogue's. She smiled at Bobby and me before hopping off of the couch and running towards the front door. I followed her.

Just as we walked towards the main door, none other than Logan strolled in, his bag over his shoulder and his smile wide. "Logan," Rogue grinned broadly as she rushed forward and engulfed him in a hug. His eyes met mine over her head and he smirked at me, much to my amusement.

"Did ya miss me kid?" Logan teased Rogue.

"Not really," she tried to play it off like it was nothing.

Something told me that the girl had more than simply an admiration for the rugged Canadian.

After exchanging pleasantries, Bobby narrowed his eyes and walked up beside Rogue, basically forcing her to introduce him. "I'm her boyfriend," he said simply as he took Logan's hand in a firm grip. "But call me IceMan."

I only shook my head and leaned up against the banister of the staircase and listened as Logan questioned Bobby and Rogue's relationship status. He wasn't exactly the most suave guy, but he appeared to be looking out for Rogue, which I admired. I still wasn't over the shock that he was back already. I had assumed that he would be gone far longer. Yet, here he was.

"Look who's come back," I glanced up at grinned at Ororo as she strutted down the stairs with an interesting white top on, her eyes glazed over in amusement as she spotted Logan standing in the hall. "And just in time," she winked at me.

"For what?" Logan seemed interested in the thought of a mission involving a large amount of physical contact and bruises.

"We need a babysitter," Ororo raised her brow and grinned at Logan as she stood in front of him.

"Babysitter?" Logan's brows shot up and he appeared confused and worried at the same time.

Ororo chuckled slowly. "Nice to see you again Logan."

I felt a presence approaching and glanced up to see Jean peaking down from the top of the stairs. Her face paled before she shook her head and smirked, walking slowly down the stairs, her eyes only on Logan. "Hi Logan."

Logan's jaw dropped as he turned and watched the redhead walk down the stairs, her hair swaying gently about her face and giving it a natural glow. I stood at the bottom of the stairs and fought the urge to trip her. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye, but didn't say a word to me.

"Hi Jean," Logan appeared to be suppressing the urge to just grab her and take her on the stairs. Which was purely icky to me. Why would any man want Jean Grey?

Ororo cleared her throat as her eyes met mine and she rolled hers dramatically. "I uh, should go and get the jet ready," she turned and swiftly left the room.

"Yeah, well it was good to meet you," Bobby managed as he grabbed Rogue's arm and literally dragged her out of the room and back toward the lounge. She could only grin and wave at Logan, but his attention wasn't really on Rogue. No, it was on Jean.

Jean and Logan met in the middle of the hall, and Logan looked a bit rattled, as if unsure of what to say or do. He placed his hands in his pockets and glanced around, meeting my gaze once again before looking back down at Jean.

"Storm and I are heading to Boston," Jean smiled up at him brilliantly. "We won't be gone long. The Professor wants us to track down a mutant who attacked the President."

Logan's eyes darkened as he shook his head. "So it was a mutant," he muttered.

"You'll be here when we get back," Jean shifted her weight from foot to foot as she smiled up at him. "Unless you plan on running off again."

"Well, I could probably think of a few reasons to stick around," he smirked at her and I nearly choked trying to contain the laughter. That is until he looked over her shoulder and his smoldering eyes met mine.

I cringed when I felt another presence on the stairs. I looked up to find Scott looking at the scene before him with a look of sadness on his face. He shook his head slowly and his face turned from sad to angry, and I instantly knew why.

"Find what you were looking for Logan?" he walked down the stairs and looked at Jean and Logan.

Logan and Jean pulled their gazes away from one another and looked up at Scott. "More or less," Logan sighed as he looked back at Jean.

"I'll see you boys later," Jean smiled triumphantly as she raised her brow at Logan and walked over to the stairs, giving Scott a quick kiss on the lips before disappearing. But, not before giving me a satisfied smirk.

Scott turned his gaze back to Logan and placed his hands on his hips. It was evident to me that he didn't much like Logan at all. Logan, however, looked pleased with the situation and appeared ready to brawl with Scott just for the heck of it.

"Aren't you going to welcome me home?" Logan smirked like a child as he jingled a set of keys in his hand. Scott's face remained expressionless as Logan tossed the keys toward him, but he easily caught them. "Your bike needs gas," he said sarcastically as he grinned at Scott.

"Then fill 'er up," Scott demanded and I was surprised to hear a bit of anger in his voice. His gaze locked with mine for a moment before he followed in the footsteps of Jean, leaving me alone with Logan.

We stood there in silence for a few moments before he shifted his bag onto the other shoulder and strolled over to me. "Hey there kid," he glanced down at me, his eyes searching my face. "How've ya been holding up?"

I uncrossed my arms as I shrugged my shoulders. "Other than the fact that I am a complete outcast, can't touch anybody, and have precision control over two strange mutations, I guess you could classify me as being dandy," I muttered.

He chuckled as he nodded his head slowly. "It doesn't sound like you had the best of time around here kid," he sighed. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the way I left-"

"It's fine," I shook my head indifferently. "It's not like you were supposed to stay around and protect me or something. I hardly know you Logan."

He frowned as he took a step closer, the wild scent of him filling my nostrils. "That's the problem," he muttered as his eyes roamed over me, pausing on my low cut shirt. "I want to get t'know you."

"You do?" I felt a blush creeping up my neck as I searching his dark orbs for the truth. The way he had acted before suddenly leaving had surprised me. I didn't even know him then, and I didn't know him now. "Well I guess we're just going to have to grab a beer sometime."

"I'd like that," he chuckled as he nodded his head in agreement before he shifted his bag back over to his right shoulder. "Well, I'm gonna go get settled in," he started up the stairs. "You're still in the room across from Boy Scout, right?"

I only raised my chin in answer as my gaze followed him up the stairs. I rubbed my gloved hands together and let out a whistle before shaking my head. "Wonder where Xavier is," I muttered as I walked toward his study.

* * *

I threw my hands in the air and let out a disgusted sigh after I finished searching the entire house. "He's gone," I shook my head as I leaned up against the elevator doors. 

"Who's gone?" I jumped in surprise as Logan rounded on me. "I'm here, kid," he smirked as he pushed the button on the elevator.

I shook my head and muttered under my breath a bit. "I was talking about the Professor," the elevator dinged and he stepped inside.

"That's where I'm going, kid," he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the elevator. He leaned up against the wall and eyed me lazily as he pressed a button that wasn't a button. He lit a cigar and took a long drag off of it.

I raised my brow and smirked at him. "Smoking kills, Logan."

"Not me," he grinned as he took my arm again once the elevator stopped.

At the far end of the hall I could see the back of the Professor. "There he is," Logan muttered as he stuck his cigar in his mouth and placed his hand on my lower back and guided me down the hall. "Let's see what's goin' on, shall we?" he mumbled with his cigar in his mouth.

We walked into the strange room that was shaped like a globe, but had a walkway with ease. I looked up at Logan and he smirked down at me as we grew closer to Xavier.

"Logan, my tolerance of your smoking in the mansion notwithstanding, continue smoking that in here and you'll spend the rest of your days under the belief that you are a six-year-old girl," I could sense Xavier's smile, even as I stood behind him.

Logan looked a bit taken aback as he glanced down at me and then back at Xavier. "You'd do that?" he asked quickly as he pulled his cigar out of his mouth and glanced down at it.

I snorted as I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll have Cecilia braid your hair and perhaps even help me with the procedure," he glanced over his shoulder at me and smirked. "Welcome back," he seemed enthused by Logan's reappearance.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, a majority of this chapter is directly from the movie. I do not own X-2, so please do not sue me. I simply borrowed some of the more important dialogue and slapped it into this chapter. A few people wanted, but I'm sure never expected, what's going to happen in the next chapter. If you're ready to see Cecilia happy, I strongly encourage you to review this chapter. Thanks for reading, everybody.**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Surprise, Surprise! It didn't take me a year and a half to get this next update out to you guys, huh? Aren't you glad? After getting 4 reviews for chapter 19, like five subscribers, and onto quite a few favorite authors' lists, I decided to update this again for you all._**

**Note: A number of details in this chapter coincide with X-2, so beware of that. As a side note, as I have warned many times in the past, this is not a Scott/OC story. Yes, it has taken quite some time, so I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER TWENTY**

He placed a strange looking metallic helmet with wires running out of it on his head. I jumped in surprise as the doors behind us began to slide closed. Logan glanced back and then back down at me as he shrugged his shoulders.

Logan gasped in surprise and grinned a bit as he realized that there was nowhere to put his cigarette out. I opened my mouth to tell him that I could take care of it, but frowned when he opened his left palm and simply put the cigar out with his own hand.

"Idiot," I muttered as I shook my head.

Xavier chuckled lightly as he let out a sigh.

Logan glanced over at me again and shrugged his shoulders before looking around the room. "Want us to leave?" he asked Xavier.

"No," Xavier said softly. "Just don't move," he iterated every single syllable.

I stared in surprise and leaned against Logan as the room around us appeared to change. I let out a gasp of surprise as white dots filled the room and it appeared as though we were looking down at a globe of the world.

"These lights represent every single living person on the planet," Xavier said softly. "The white ones are humans," he paused as the room around us twinkled with white light before fading to a dark crimson. "And these are the mutants."

I uttered a surprise as I realized that there were more mutants in the world than I'd ever thought possible. As many, if not more than humans. It was a mind-blowing conception. If it were true, then it would truly mean that genetic mutations were simply just another step in human evolution.

I zoned out a bit as Xavier continued to talk to Logan, and instead watched as blurred images of mutants moved by us. I reached out to touch one, but it simply dissolved before reappearing. Xavier was doing this all with his telepathy. Was I capable of the same thing now that I was a telepath?

"I found the base at Alkali Lake," my attention was once again drawn back to the conversation as Logan mentioned the word. "There was nothing there."

"The broken line represents the course of the mutant that attacked the President," Xavier deliberately avoided the topic Logan wanted to discuss. Logan glanced over at me and snarled as we listened to Xavier. "I've been finding it difficult to get a lock on him."

Logan raised a brow and glanced up and shook his head. "Well, can't you just concentrate harder?"

"If I wanted to kill him, yes," Xavier chuckled softly.

Logan glanced over at me and I shrugged my shoulders. I had no idea the extent of my own telepathy, let alone Charles Xavier's, the man rumored to be the most powerful telepath on Earth. Who knew what he could do.

"There," Xavier let out another sigh as the dots blurred and it appeared as though he was focusing on one red dot in particular. "It appears as though he's finally stopped running.

The room returned to normal and the Professor removed the helmet from his head slowly.

Logan cleared his throat and took a step forward. "I need you to read my mind again," he directed his attention at Xavier, who paused in his movements.

"Logan," Xavier backed away from the podium-like object slowly and turned to face the two of us. "I'm afraid the results will be the same as before."

"We had a deal," Logan shook his head as anger filled his eyes.

"The mind is not a box that can be simply unlocked and opened," Xavier sighed and shook his head. "It's a beehive with a million different compartments."

"Spare me the lecture," Logan's voice drowned out the Professor's.

Xavier shook his head yet again. "I have no doubt that your amnesia, your adamantium skeleton, the claws, are all somehow connected. But," he paused and glanced over at me. "But Logan, sometimes there are things that the mind needs to discover for itself. I promise you that we'll talk again when I return," he glanced over at me and smiled. "Oh, if you will be kind enough to watch over the children tonight. Scott and I are going to visit an old friend," he passed me and wheeled out of the room.

* * *

"That was interesting," I mumbled as I followed Logan out of the room. "Sounds like you're going to have a fun night." 

He shook his head as he re-lit his cigar and watched Xavier enter the elevator and the doors slide shut behind him before glancing back down at me. "Me? What about you kid?"

"I think I'm going to tag along with the Professor," I shrugged my shoulders as we stopped in front of the Danger Room. "Something tells me that this 'trip' he plans on taking is something I should be there for."

He took a long drag off his cigar as his eyes roamed my face yet again. "Kid, you seem to have aged five years while I was gone. What happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I shook my head slowly as I turned away from him and pretended to be interested in the white wall. "I'm fine Logan."

He laughed as he turned me around and placed his hand beside my head on the wall, lowering his face within inches of mine. "Kid, I can smell it on ya."

"Smell what Logan?" I rolled my eyes. "Did I forget deodorant again?"

He shook his head as he took another drag of his cigar and held it in his left hand as he placed that hand, too, on the wall beside my head, trapping me. "Somethin's really bothering you, isn't it?"

"Logan, just drop it," my breath caught in my throat as his eyes seemed to pierce mine. "Logan, what're ya doing?"

He smirked as he leaned a bit closer before pulling back. "Ya smell so damn good Celia."

"Thanks," I managed to choke out as his warm breath stirred my senses. "Logan, look I don't know what's going on but-"

"I don't either," he used his right hand to cup my head in his hands, running his fingers through my hair. "I told ya I was coming back."

I chuckled as I shook my head. "That you did Logan."

"You know how I told ya that I've got these like animal-like instincts?" his breath came out in a low growl as I nodded my head. "Right now everything inside of me is demanding that I find the nearest empty room and..." he trailed off as fire built in his eyes.

I gulped as I nodded my head, my heart torn between thinking that I really did care about Scott and my body screaming that I wanted to join Logan in finding an empty room. "Logan, I-"

"I know you say that you can't touch," he shook his head as he brushed his fingers through my hair. "But my mutation-" he paused and sighed. "It like fights things and eventually I become immune to everything."

Emotion clouded my judgment as a new feeling come over me that hadn't eluded my mind in such a long time: hope. He had survived a close contact with me and lived. I'd never met a person that could just pull out of the situation like he had. "Logan, I don't know you and-"

"But you're going to know me," he said roughly as he pressed his chest against mine. "Everything inside of me is crying out _take her_, but my mind is smacking me in the face and saying that it's wrong."

I gulped again as I nodded my head. "Logan, it is wrong. I don't know you and you don't know me," I bit my bottom lip and frowned. "And I think that I-" I shook my head.

"Who?" he demanded with a growl, his grip tightening on me.

"Scott," I whispered softly as I gazed up into his eyes and watched as they filled with rage.

He loosened his grip as he shook his head in disgust. "What is it with Boy Scout? Don't you women know what the hell a real man is? So I don't parade around in polos and khakis. Want me to go shave and walk around with a stick up my ass?"

"Logan, I'm sorry but-" I let out a gasp of surprise as his lips collided with mine. My eyes widened in response before they rolled back in ecstasy. His lips were soft and full against mine, but felt so right. His warm tongue collided with mine and demanded entrance, and I had no choice but to give it to him as I somehow found my arms wrapping around his neck.

"Celia," he murmured against my lips as his right hand roamed down my back and then back up to my hair, jerking my face even closer to him. His lips and tongue plundered mine, and for a moment I was filled with surprise at the fact that my mutation hadn't kicked in. But then it did.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly as he pulled away for air and stared down at me with blazing eyes. "I can't control it Logan."

He grinned as he leaned back in and took my lips with his once again. A moan rose in my throat as sensations filled me that I'd never felt before. And I realized in an instant that I wanted Logan. I found myself comparing his kiss to Scott's and I couldn't help but smile at the obvious differences. Logan wanted to show me that he wanted me in every viable way. His need was obvious. And Scott's? Just the opposite.

He pulled away again and left me staring up at him, gasping for breath as blood rushed back to my brain cells. "Celia," he murmured as he brushed his thumb along my cheek.

"We'll talk about this when I get back," I nodded my head as I made up my own mind. "Logan, I don't know what this is, but I think that it's worth looking into," I grinned up at him as he let go of me and looked down at his cigar which had nearly burned out. I grinned at him as the embers lit up and he took a swig on it.

"I'm going to hold ya to that darlin'," he said softly as he smiled seductively. "You behave."

I laughed as I walked away from him shakily and towards the elevator. "See you later, Logan," I smiled at him as the elevator doors slid shut.

"Bye darlin," he sighed before his face disappeared from my view.

* * *

"I'm still not sure that her going with us is such a good idea Professor," Scott muttered once again as the car pulled out of the garage and onto the driveway. "She would be better off staying here and helping Logan to watch over the students." 

Mr. Xavier glanced over at me from his seat in the back of the Rolls Royce and shook his head. I moved around a bit, uncomfortable in such a fancy car. "I believe that Ms. Frankton is quite capable of making her own decisions Scott," Mr. Xavier smiled and nodded his head. "Now, my dear, are you quite comfortable?"

Scott had insisted that I wear my X-Suit in the case that I should need it arise. Therefore I felt rather odd wearing the suit in front of Mr. Xavier, who didn't seem at all uncomfortable by the fact. "I'm fine, sir," I nodded my head politely. "Thank you for agreeing to let me join you and Scott on this visit."

"It is no problem, my dear," he smiled jovially as he glanced out the window at the rolling hills before looking back at me. "Although I still do not quite understand what interest you would have in speaking with Erik Lensherr."

I shrugged my shoulders and glanced up at the rear view mirror and felt Scott's eyes lock with mine, if that's even possible. "I don't know. Something is telling me that he knows something about-" I took a deep breath. "About the people that ruined my life."

"It is possible, I suppose," he agreed quietly. "I wish to ask Erik what he knows, if anything, about the mutant attack on the President. I'm afraid that Erik has been known to take his measures to the extreme, but this seems to be far fetched, even for him."

I nodded my head as I gazed out the window and let my mind drift for awhile. "Did he know my grandfather too?" I asked suddenly, receiving a surprised look for the question.

"Erik and Robert knew each other as well, yes," he nodded his head slowly as he clasped his hands together in his lap. "We were all friends after college, and we all had our own ideals. As you can imagine, Robert and I were very close. We often discussed our beliefs with Erik, but he didn't share the same views," he shook his head in sadness. "He had a horrible experience when he was a child. I'm afraid he was never the same again..."

I only watched as his eyes glazed over and pity for his friend filled their depths. The Professor was too kind and understanding for his own good. Somehow I knew that it would someday be the death of him.

"Did he stay in contact with my grandfather as well?" I asked quietly. "You said once that you had been in contact with him a number of times after he left this area, and that was how you knew about me and his hopes."

He nodded his head slowly. "I suppose that it is possible that your grandfather was in contact with Erik. You see, we didn't exactly all part on friendly terms in the beginning."

"What happened?" I leaned forward in my seat and gulped. "What happened Professor?"

He took a deep breath as he glanced up at Scott again before continuing. "We had just built Cerebro and Robert and I finally realized how many mutants there really were in the world. Back then there weren't nearly as many as there are today, but there was enough to give hope to the small group of us that there was a chance for the 'mutant' race," he shook his head again as he stared off, obviously distraught. "Erik claimed himself to be the Master of Magnetism and believed that we had the right to show the non-mutants what was in store for them."

"And my grandfather?" I gulped loudly.

He shrugged his shoulders slowly. "He was a strong believer in coexistence between mutants and humans, but I fear that Erik was beginning to make him doubt his choice. I went to Columbia with your grandfather, and although it is not the only place that I spent my college days, I felt the most at place there," he got that dazed look in his mind again. "We both got our PhDs in anthropology at Columbia..." he trailed off again.

"Was my grandfather a bad man?" fear filled me with the thought.

He smiled sadly and shook his head. "Your grandfather wasn't a bad man, per say. Sometimes he let things influence him, but he always managed to believe strongly in his own ideals and relied a great deal on his morals for strength," he paused and glanced down at his hands. "When Erik left with the intent of enforcing mutant superiority, Robert went with him."

"He worked with Magneto?" shame filled the pit of my stomach and I suddenly felt nauseous.

"For a very brief period of time, Magneto and Hypno, as your grandfather called himself, worked on recruiting others for Erik's master plan. They'd helped me to recruit Jean before leaving, and they even tried to get her to go with them. But, she was just a child at the time," I couldn't help but wonder if she would make that same choice today. "For nearly a year Robert and Erik were partners in a diabolical scheme to take over everything. But, then your grandmother confronted him. He was given the choice to help raise his daughter, your mother, or to never see either his wife or daughter again," he sighed and shook his head slowly. "Your mother was grown at the time, but he knew that he had no choice but to join his wife in raising her. This is right around the time that I'm told you were brought into the world. And Robert loved his family a great deal, so he left Magneto behind to live his life."

Silence filled the car as I digested the information. "When did you learn about me?" I asked softly.

"You were just a child when I got an excited phone call from Robert. Most get their mutation, or it surfaces, during puberty. You were the first he'd ever encountered that had gotten your power as a toddler..." he trailed off.

"He repressed my mutation into the back of my subconsciousness when I went to live with him. He made me forget about all of the pain I'd caused because of it," I took a deep breath and shook my head. "When I was little, my parents and I lived on a small farm. I remember that my dad was working on remodeling the place, and was slowly taking down all of the trees close to the house with his tractor," my eyes glistened with tears that I refused to let fall.

"What do you remember?" he urged me quietly.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, hah! This is a Logan/OC story. It doesn't seem like it, but the reasonings behind it are explained in the last chapters and in the beginning of the sequel. Since the sequel is kind of dead right now, I'm really not sure what in the heck I'm going to do. It basically answers all of the unanswered questions, so it's really important. Would anybody out there like to give me any advice? Remember, reviews motivate me to update!**


	21. Chapter 21

**_As always, the X-Men and all related Marvel characters, including Crystal, are not my property. Cecilia and quite a few others are my property, however, so hands off._**

**Thanks to everybody that read the last chapter. Yes, I know it was an exciting one, though it probably seemed to come out of nowhere. As I said in the chapter note, it is later explained. So hopefully, I'll get somewhere on the sequel within the next few days so that I can start posting it once I'm through with this one. Again, it loosely follows the events of _X-Men United._****In fact, Cecilia gets to meet a relative.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

I took a ragged breath and stared into his compassionate eyes. "There was so much blood everywhere. I didn't know what it was at that time, but something told me that it was bad. The tractor," I pictured it clearly in my mind. "It was upside down. Turned over like some giant had kicked it over in anger. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide," I shuddered in memory. "I remember kneeling down beside him and stroking my hand over his cheek. He had shaved his beard just that morning, and I couldn't help but think about how smooth his face was."

"He was killed in a tractor accident?" he asked softly. Watching as I nodded my head. "The traumatic experience caused your mutation to surface prematurely. It happens rarely, but it does happen. Jean's powers surfaced as she telepathically experienced her friend's death."

I gulped as I clenched my hands tightly together. "Do you know whatever happened to my mother?"

"Yes," he paused and shook his head. "Your mother is, in fact, still living. She never took your father's name, but I did manage to locate her with the help of Robert years ago. I've checked in on her every now and then," he shook his head. "Most mutations are passed through the fraternal DNA make up, but your case is very different indeed."

I gulped and glanced up and met Scott's gaze in the rear view mirror. "My mother is a mutant?" confusion filled me.

"Yes, she is," he nodded his head. He remained quiet as the car came to a complete stop. "It seems as though we have finally arrived," he cleared his throat. "Perhaps we could save this conversation for another time. I fear that this meeting with Erik may have a large impact on our strive for mutant acceptance."

Scott got out of the driver's seat and walked around to let us out. "I fear you may be right," tension built in my gut as I allowed Scott to help me out of the car.

It was a long walk into the facility that housed Erik Lensherr, and it was full of security checkpoints and men with watchful eyes. They didn't appear to be surprised by Xavier's appearance, but in no way were they kind about our company. It gave me the chills, but I followed Scott into the underbelly of the beast nonetheless.

"I need to see some identification," a black guard demanded as he glared down from his podium at the three of us. We showed it to him and he snarled. "One visitor at a time."

We looked around at each other and I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't care either way, but I would like a chance to speak to him."

"Indeed," Xavier nodded his head. "I have a great deal to talk to Erik about, so perhaps it would be best if you were to go in first."

I nodded my head and glanced up at the guard. "I guess I'm first," I muttered as his dark eyes roamed over me. "What do I need to do?"

"Just step over there," he pointed to an area that had scanners standing around it. "We'll scan you to make sure that you have no metal on or in you. If you do, we'll fix the problem before letting you in."

I gulped as a light ran up the length of the wall and then back down. It beeped as it passed my face. "Do I need to remove my earrings?" he nodded. I slipped out all eight earrings quickly and put them in a tray that he offered me. He raised his brow and glanced at my ears. Most people failed to notice that I had three holes in each ear, and my cartilage pierced twice in my left ear. "Am I good to go now?" I muttered sarcastically.

"One small piece of metal is enough for him to kill you with the flick of a wrist," he shook his head and glanced over at the Professor. "Does she not know-"

"Can I go in now?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Time's a'wasting," I muttered.

A door slid open and a rather gruff looking man with a smirk on his face glanced down at me before he pointed a glass nightstick forward. "This way, please."

I glanced over my shoulder at Mr. Xavier before following the guard onto a platform and towards a 'plastic prison'. He entered a code and another door slid open. Classical music spilled out as we walked into the small room. He quickly walked over to a desk where an aged man was reading _The Once and Only King_. "Lensherr, your first visitor is here."

The man placed the book down on the desk and stared up at the guard. "My my, aren't I popular today," he chuckled, his voice rich with sarcasm and loathing.

The guard jerked his nightstick forward to hit him in the gut, but I whipped my hand out to stop him. "Thank you for your help," my eyes met his and I smiled seductively at him. "I'll call for you when I'm ready."

He glared at the prisoner before nodding his head in my direction and sliding his nightstick back into its holster. "Behave Lensherr," he muttered as he left the room.

The gray blue eyes of Erik Lensherr roamed over me with interest for a few moments as only the sound of the music filled the room. "To what do I owe this pleasure, my dear? I assume Charles brought you, but I don't think that you look like one of his many self-righteous students. In fact, you look quite familiar."

"I'm Cecilia Frankton," I watched as his eyes widened and a satisfied smirk settled on his face. "I see you recognize my name, Mr. Lensherr."

He grinned as he reached out and took my gloved hand and slowly shook it. "Please, call me Erik. I am family, after all."

I hid my shock with a smile. "I've only just learned about your existence and part of the role you've played, Erik. Now please tell me, how are you?"

"Small talk is for people that nave nothing in common and nothing worthwhile to discuss," he shook his head slowly. "My dear, I have not seen you since you were still quite a young child. Tell me, how have you been holding up?"

I took a deep breath and smiled at him as I sat down in a chair across from him and crossed my legs uneasily. "I could be doing much better, but I suppose that I'm doing just fine, considering."

"And Robert?"

"Dead," I bit back the venom and nodded my head. "I'm afraid he's been gone for a while now."

Some of the light seemed to disappear from his eyes as his lips tightened and he narrowed his eyes. "What a tragedy. Robert was a good man and a close friend," he shook his head slowly. "It's a shame he passed before he could see the change that will soon be made when it comes to mutant existence."

"You mean after the attack on the President?" I inquired softly.

He shook his head slowly. "Other things, I suppose," he cleared his throat and stared at me intensely, as if gauging me for something. "He told me a few years ago that your power was stronger than he ever could have imagined," he glanced down at my hands and sighed. "I see you are still struggling with controlling it."

"You would be too," I muttered as I shook my head. "There have been a few developments, but nothing too important," after recalling that he was in this prison for what he did to Rogue, I found it best not to share those developments with him.

"Planning on using me the way that you used Rogue?" I spat.

He shook his head as he chuckled softly. "My dear, you have more control and could stop me, unlike ignorant Rogue."

I didn't say anything as I stared at him intensely, wondering what I was even doing here. "I-"

"Tell me, how are you really doing?" he asked softly, his eyes full of concern and knowing.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then shut it again and took a deep breath before continuing. "Other than having a royally fucked up life, I suppose that I'm okay."

"For that, my dear, I'm eternally sorry," he shook his head slowly. "I wish that I could have been there for you when you were growing up, but I didn't have a choice in the matter. Your mother asked me never to reveal the truth, because she didn't tell me about it until just a few years ago," he paused and shook his head. "I feared you were dead when I couldn't contact Robert."

I shook my head and let my gaze drift over his face. "I don't understand. I just wanted to ask you what you knew about my grandfather...my family."

"My dear, your mother was not the biological child of your grandparents. Cordelia lost her child during labor, as it was stillborn," he clucked. "But, they were blessed with an infant child, in agreement that they would raise her as their own. You see," he smirked wildly at me. "You see, your mother isn't a mutant, but she isn't exactly a human either."

"What?' What the hell are you talking about Lensherr?" I clenched my fists in anger.

"Your mother is from a prestigious race of people that are basically engineered for life. They have supreme superhuman abilities," he paused. "Did you ever read comic books as a child?" I nodded slowly. "Your mother is like Superman."

I laughed hysterically as I continued to shake my head slowly. "What the hell do they have you on in here? Some antipsychotic tranquilizer?"

He shook his head and stomped his foot. "What reason would I have to lie to my own granddaughter?"

My jaw dropped and my heart simply clenched in my chest. "What?"

He smiled and his eyes filled with something that I'd witnessed in only one other's. "My dear, your life was created with the help of my son," I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Your mother and father met when they were still just children. But, sometimes teenage love is stronger than any other. I didn't know about the birth, of course. In fact, your father and I were estranged until just about five years ago," my vision began to blur. "At the age of just sixteen, your mother brought you into this world. But things didn't work out perfect. That's why your father left and I suppose your mother just couldn't handle it."

"How do you know this?" I demanded angrily. "How do you know anything? My father died!"

He reached forward and tried to take my gloved hand in his own, but I wouldn't let him. "Your mother shared her pain with me the last time we met," I looked up at him, my eyes full of doubt. "Your mother is a very beautiful woman, though I must say that you have your father's eyes."

"Tell me about them," I demanded despite the doubt and confusion that filled me.

He chuckled as his eyes glazed over in remembrance. "Your mother is a very good woman. She's a member of the Avengers, my dear. Crystallia and your father are estranged, but they're trying to work things out."

"My father?" I croaked out, the blurred images of the man that had raised me raced through my mind.

"Your father is a mutant," he smiled proudly. "His name is Quicksilver, but his slave name is Pietro Maximoff," he paused and glanced over at me. "What do you know of the man that raised you?"

I tried searching my mind for clearer images and memories, but nothing was clear. I could barely remember the man, but was that not because I was just a child when he died? We didn't have pictures of him, but then again my grandfather never kept pictures of my mother around. "I don't know," I managed to shrug my shoulders. "It was like he was there, but not there, ya know?"

"My guess is that he was only a friend or perhaps short time lover of Crystal's," he pondered out loud. "And when she left, who was she with?"

I bit my bottom lip and sighed. "Eric," I muttered.

"Also known as Thunderstrike, former member of the Avengers," he nodded his head slowly. "Your mother has always been the type to fall hard and fast for a man, though I never imagined that Eric Masterson of all people would draw her attention. Crystal is a very well known member of the Avengers, and her powers make her somewhat of an idol among many, including my son."

Powers? "She has more than one?" I perked up slightly.

"She's an elemental, but much more than that at the same time. Crystallia has control over all four elements and can bend them to her will at any given moment."

I took a deep breath and my eyes widened. "So much power..."

"Such as yourself," he chuckled as he stood up and walked over towards me. "I know you did not come in here today in hopes of finding all of this information out, but I am glad that I finally got to meet you," I slowly stood to my feet and faced him. "My dear, you are something special, and although you have yet to realize it, you have a purpose. Your life has been filled with nothing but heartache, sorrow, and loss," he raised a hand to my face but dropped it quickly. "I pray that once you have had time to think and accept everything, you will come back to see me."

I backed up slowly towards the door, my stomach doing flips and making me feel rather nauseous and anxious. "It's so much," I managed to choke out as I shook my head. "How do I know that you're telling me the truth?"

"Ask Charles," he motioned to the door as it slid open and the guard walked back through. "He knows more about it than I do..."

I glanced at him and felt my arm being jerked. "Your time is over," I looked over to see the guard eyeing me with interest. "Come on, I'll escort you out."

"Goodbye, my dear," Lensherr called after me as I was dragged out of the room and across the platform and back into the security room where Mr. Xavier and Scott were. The guard finally let go of me and glanced down at Xavier, as if waiting.

I stared blankly down at the floor as my hands began to shake violently. I jerked when I felt something touch my arm, and I looked over to see Scott gazing down at me, his lips thinned in worry. "Are you okay Cecilia?"

"Fine," I muttered as I pulled away from him and glared down at Mr. Xavier. "I do believe that it is your turn to talk to your old friend," I narrowed my eyes. "You better believe me when I say that we have a _lot_ of things to discuss when you're through."

His eyes widened slightly before he nodded his head and the guard started to wheel him forward. "I'm sorry, my child," he sighed as he glanced over his shoulder only one time before disappearing into the prison.

I glanced over at the black guard and cleared my throat. "I'm sorry to bother you, but is there somewhere I can get some water or something?"

His eyes roamed over me in disgust as he considered my question. "Right out that door about twenty feet, then turn left. There's a lounge," he paused and glanced around at the other guards. "There are cameras and guards everywhere."

"As if we're going to try to do something," Scott muttered as he grabbed my arm and led me quickly to the lounge. There was a pitcher of water sitting on a counter, so he quickly poured both of us a cup. "Are you okay?" he asked me again.

I walked over to the wall and placed my back against it and slowly slid down it until I was sitting on the floor. "I'm fine," I managed to choke out as I sipped on the water slowly, trying to calm my nerves and forget about everything that had just transpired while talking to Lensherr.

"Why are you lying?" I glanced up as Scott towered over me, his lips taut. "Cecilia, what happened in there?"

Tears brimmed in my eyes and I hurriedly blinked them away. "Scott, everything that has been my life and my memories are nothing but lies. They've all been lies," I took a deep breath and shook my head. "My grandfather, my parents, my mutation," I narrowed my eyes in concentration. "Scott, I'm a lie."

"No you are not," he said gruffly as he threw his cup of water aside and let it splatter against the white wall and slide down to the ground. "Cecilia, you are not a lie. Cecilia!" I twitched when he grabbed me by the arms and jerked me to my feet. "Listen, I don't know what happened in there and-"

"I am a lie Scott," I shook my head as he rested his hands on my shoulders. "Everything that I have ever known has turned out to be false. I don't even know who I am now Scott."

And before I knew what was happening, I was in his arms and his breath was warm on my neck. My chest was pressed against his and my arms wrapped around his torso.

"Cecilia, you are the most courageous woman I have ever known. You have so much beauty and strength that there's nobody on earth that can ever compare," he paused as he pulled me towards him a bit more, hugging me tighter against his body. "You are the most sincere and broken individual I have ever met, but you have more persistence and strive than every XMan combined."

"Scott," I paused as I pushed away from him and pressed my back up against the wall. "You wouldn't even think half of that if you knew the kind of person I _really_ am."

* * *

**A/N: Quicksilver and Crystal are actually married in the Marvel Universe, but their child is not REALLY Cecilia. I, as a fanfiction writer, twisted it all around. I'm sure everyone remembers what happened at this point in time in the movie, right? Well, if I get TWO new reviewers, I'll post the next chapter. Otherwise, it might be a few days or even a week.**


	22. Chapter 22

**_As always the X-Men and all related characters belong to Marvel. They shall never be mine, sadly._**

**_I'd planned on updating this earlier, but I was being a review whore. So, I guess you guys better thank Trickstersthiefgirl and MnesomnesTears for reviewing Chapter Twenty-One. I just want some feedback on this story, you guys. I've lost my inspiration for the sequel, and if I don't find it this story's only got FOUR more chapters left._**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again when we heard a door slam somewhere nearby. "Come on, let's go back and wait on the Professor. You spent a lot of time in there so he probably won't be much longer," he sighed.

"Let's go then," I muttered as I followed him out of the small lounge and back to the room where the guards took it upon themselves to simply glare at us. "Thanks, the water really helped," I smiled half-heartedly at the black guard that was glaring down his nose at me.

"No problem, miss," he managed a kind smile before glancing down at the panel in front of him.

I leaned up against the wall while Scott focused his attention on the door that led to the platform that led to the prison. Silence filled the room, except for an occasional cough or clearing of throat.

"Erik, what have you done?" the Professor's voice screamed out extremely loudly, both physically and mentally slamming into everyone.

I glanced over at Scott as the hairs on the back of my neck bristled uneasily. "Scott?" I glanced over at him and watched as he tossed something through the air. I snapped out my hand and caught it with a smile, bringing the lighter to life with a chuckle.

Two of the guards charged at Scott and he dodged their attacks and swung at the larger one, hitting him in the face and sending him down hard. The other guard wasn't quite as easy, however, and got a good hit in before Scott was able to perform a perfect roundhouse and knock him back towards me. "Head's up," Scott called out as I twisted around and kicked the flailing guard in the side and sent him sprawling on the floor.

I narrowed my eyes at the black guard as he charged towards me, a night stick raised threateningly over his head. I dodged to the left and punched him in the chest before dodging to the right and kicking him in the groin. He went down on his knees and I slammed my elbow down on top of his head and he fell forward on his face and didn't move a bit. "Is that all of them?" I glanced around the room uneasily as I continued to hold just a small ounce of flame in my hand, in case I needed it.

"I think so," Scott glanced back at the glass door where the Professor was slumped over against it uneasily, his eyes shut and his mouth agape. "What the hell?" he shook his head as he rushed forward to help Mr. Xavier, but suddenly a sliding door opened.

A guard ran forward and raised a handgun and fired two shots: one at Scott and one at myself. I managed to raise my hand and deflect mine with a bit of intense flame, but unfortunately Scott took his dart in the side of his neck. Unperturbed, Scott rushed forward and took out the guard with an optic blast before pulling the dart out of his neck.

"Are you okay?" I walked over towards him but stopped dead in my tracks when another figure launched itself out of the doorway and into the room with a serious of contortionist-like movements. "DeathStrike," I clenched my left fist as I raised my right and threw a gushing wall of blue flame at her.

Scott fired at her and hit her square in the chest but it seemed to have no major effect, as she continued to run forward. It was as if everything was in slow motion as I rushed forward to assist him. Their jabs and kicks were all well-placed, but it was evident that she was the better physical fighter. I let out a gasp of shock as the last hit sent Scott sprawling on the floor. With her opponent down for the count, she turned to face me with her eyes blazing and her face blank.

"Oh, hell no," I gritted my teeth as she started to slowly walk towards me. I placed my palms together and then spread them apart, allowing a large sparkling globe of blue flame to build before I pushed my hands forward with a groan, sending a painful jet of flame crashing into her body. A muffled moan escaped her lips as the flame disappeared and left her with severe burns and cuts on her face. "What the hell?" I gritted my teeth as I dodged her oncoming fist attack and managed to back her up into a corner.

The door opened and I let out a strangled gasp as a large group of armed individuals ran into the room, their rifles raised with the intent to shoot at will. And then their commander stepped into the room. "Ah, well look who we have here," a smirk crept over his face as he glanced around the room before his eyes met mine.

"Oh shit," I muttered as I backed up against the wall, the breath catching in my throat.

"How nice it is to see you again, my pet," he chuckled as he glanced over at DeathStrike, who was staring at me with wide eyes and thinned lips. "I had no idea that Mr. Xavier would be the one to bring you back to me," he watched as a few of his men put Xavier back into his chair and wheeled him out, his body slumped over slightly. "I guess I've got to be somewhat thankful to him for that, as it is great to see one of my own projects again," he paused and glanced down at Scott. "I must ask that you surrender willingly."

I narrowed my eyes and raised a wall of flame around myself and shook my head. "I don't think so. You're not taking me anywhere alive," I gulped and tried to remain calm and steady.

"You would sacrifice the life of this man for your own?" he shook his head sadly as two men pulled an unconscious Scott to his feet and both held their rifles to his head. "What a shame. I thought you were a more of a humanitarian than that."

I took a deep breath as I eyed the men uneasily. With one flick of a finger Scott's head would be blown off and his life would be lost forever. "You would kick a man while he was down?" I asked with disgust as I looked into the eyes of the man that had committed so many violent and gruesome crimes against mutant and mankind alike. "Don't harm a single hair on his head or you'll regret it."

"You really think you're something huh?" he chuckled as he motioned to the room around him. "My dear, you have no power here. So you think that you've managed to control dear Miguel's power? What are you going to do? Burn me?"

I stretched my hand out slightly and smirked in glee as his eyes filled with fear. The flame danced around him mockingly, close enough to give off extreme heat and make him uncomfortable, but not strong enough to burn him. "I guess I could do that," I paused and thought about mentally paralyzing him. I knew I could do it, but wasn't sure I was willing to take what ingrained precision I had to do it. "You know, in the witch-hunting trials women and men alike were burned at the stake. If they were to survive, then they would be pardoned."

"But then again I suppose the life of this handsome young man means absolutely nothing to you," his eyes locked on mine, forcing me to consider every possible outcome.

I could kill this man that had ruined the life I was trying to make, the man that had ordered my grandfather's death and forced me to absorb the essence of an innocent man, the man that had further added the lies to my life.

I closed my eyes and sighed as I shook my head slightly. I reopened them as I let the flame die out in my hand and around the room. "Don't hurt him," I whispered softly.

"You've made the right choice my dear," I felt a gloved hand brush my cheek just before something stabbed me in the neck. I grimaced as I realized that I too had been shot with a dart. "Yes, that's right. Just sleep."

I stumbled forward towards Scott as sorrow filled me. I had given up the chance to seek revenge for his life. It may not sound like much, but there were many a night that I had laid awake thinking of the most gruesome ways to kill the man that had forced so much pain upon myself and my grandfather. With a groan I fell forward towards Scott's still body and landed with a dull thud, all of my senses dulling and my mind slipping away from me. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

_I wiped the vomit from my lips as I held a hand to my forehead. How was it again that I was stuck in this situation?_

_"Up already are we honey?" a sinister voice filled my ears and made my stomach roll uneasily. "How nice it is to see you up and moving."_

_I narrowed my eyes as I turned and placed my hands around the bars that caged me inside the inhabitable living quarters that were now known as my home. "Shove it up your ass, Maverick."_

_He chuckled as he walked towards the cell, his blue eyes mocking me with laughter. "Now now love, is all of this violence really necessary? After all, can't we all just get along?"_

_I fought the urge to bash my skull against the metallic bars and instead continued to glare at him. Maverick, this man that taunted me endlessly at all times, was another member of this facility that willingly stayed for all of the tests and such, unlike many of the others that were said to have escaped in the past years. Maverick, unlike the others, had taken an immediate, and unwanted, liking to me._

_"Can't you just go away and let me die or something?" I moaned as I turned away from him and rested my back against the bars and stared down at the horrible cot that served as my bed. "I'm really not in the mood to fight with you this early in the morning."_

_He sighed as I felt something brush along my back. I shuddered, but refused to move as his hot breath brushed down my neck. "If you don't learn to play nice some bad things could happen to you in here."_

_"Bad things?" I snorted and crossed my arms. "So being forced to absorb different mutants and sit through endless needle probings and blood tests and physical tests are good things?" I tried to sound surprised. "Well, this place is like a weekend at the spa, huh?"_

_He pressed his hands against the small of my back and I felt my stomach churn. "The medicines sometimes have negative effects, but in the long run they will make you stronger, a better soldier."_

_"I'm not a soldier, or a pawn," I turned and glared up at him, my hands shaking from the cold. "I don't know what you want with me Maverick, but I'm tired of this game. I told your commander that I would come here for a month in order to save my grandfather, but I didn't realize what I was getting into. Get me out of here now or-"_

_"Or what?" he threw up his arms and laughed sardonically as he glared down at me. "What are you going to do kitten? You can't get out of here. This place is supervised by dozens of armed guards with years of training. Not to mention all the special projects, such as myself, that would be more than glad to tear you apart limb from limb."_

_I snarled as I shivered slightly, both from the cold and from the bleakness of it all. "Why can't they just leave me alone Maverick?" I didn't want to be up front and honest with him, but he was the only person in the entire facility that actually seemed somewhat remorseful about my presence._

_He sighed as he looked around before leaning in a bit towards the bars. "With your power, they could force you to absorb dozens of mutants. What if you had access to every mutation that you absorbed? You would be completely indestructible," he sighed and shook his head._

_"But what I heard last night," I paused as the vile rose in my throat again and I felt nauseous. "He said his plans for me were slowing changing. In a few weeks they might be able to make my mutation stop for a short period of time..."_

_He nodded his head slowly. "He wants to make the perfect race of soldiers," he mumbled softly. "Two genetically matched mutants produce an offspring that's capable of being a one man army is possible in his eyes," his mocking eyes saddened slightly. "He wants you to be the carrier."_

_"No," I shook my head fiercely. "I would never let anyone touch me like that," I backed away from the bars slowly until I was sitting on the cot with my back pressed against the cinder block walls. "No one will touch me like that. Never!"_

_He reached his hands out and an acidic substance from his fingertips brushed against the metal bars and two of them melted away. For a moment hope filled my chest at the prospect. Perhaps he was giving me a proverbial get out of jail free card. But, then I saw the heat in his eyes. "Midus, he plans on the mating of our two bodies to bring the perfect specimen," he walked towards me deliberately._

_I huddled against the wall as I shook my head angrily. "Maverick-"_

_"Call me Christoph, Cecilia," he smirked as he stood in front of me, his breath coming in deep huffs._

_I swallowed the vile once again and shook my head. "I don't want to do this. Please, don't make me do this..."_

_"I'm going to make this as painless as possible," he whispered softly as he reached towards me tenderly. "We only have a short period of time. The serum only lasts a few hours at most. How long ago did you take it?"_

_Fear and realization hit me like a brick wall. The serum that they had been giving me on a daily basis to test out wasn't to help me, it was to help them. I'd been able to go for minutes at a time without being able to absorb. But, it wasn't for me. It was all a lie._

_His lips crashed against mine as my heart slowly encased with ice. For the first and only time in my life I wished that I could just drain him dry._

_He ripped my thin shirt from my chest and just as his lips brushed my breast, I got my wish. I shuddered and pushed his motionless body off of me before running toward the latrine and fell to my knees. _

_I cried as my stomach clenched tightly and the nightmare continued. I prayed with everything inside of me that I'd be able to somehow escape and live my life. And once I did, I would never see the place again. "I wish I had some rope," I sighed as I glanced up at a pipe that ran along the ceiling. _

_They were slowly killing me, but maybe I could somehow beat them to the punch line. I glanced over at Maverick and shuddered again as I huddled away from him in a corner. _

_But then again, this is a bad enough hell. So what's the real one like?_

* * *

Freezing water splashed over me and jerked me awake in an instant, putting me on edge the moment I opened my eyes. I groaned when the pain hit me and I remembered the events that had just happened in chronological order. I was a captive again. 

"How nice of you to finally wake, my dear," I cringed as I glanced up at the man that had made my life a living hell. "We were beginning to wonder how long the tranquilizer would have such an effect on you," he paced the scarred floor in front of me, but his gaze never left mine. "How did you sleep?"

I jerked my hand up to reach for him, and let out a growl when I realized that they'd roped me to a very uncomfortable chair. "What the hell's going on?" anger flooded through me as I glanced around at the half dozen guards and high tech looking room. "What do you want with me?"

"What do I want with you?" he chuckled as he shook his head. "My dear, do you truly think that I went through all of this trouble for your feeble self? No," he paused as he stopped pacing the dimly lit room and glared down at me. "You see, I have plans that far exceed what I ever dreamed of you taking part of, my dear Midus."

I narrowed my eyes at him and spat at the floor at his feet. "Don't call me that, you asshole!"

He smirked as he stepped within two feet of me and looked down his nose and smiled. "I see you still do not like that name, but I'm afraid it is a bit hard to come up with a name for a woman of your talent," he paused and glanced over at one of the armed guards. "But, it is good to see you nonetheless. It's quite a pity that things are going to have to end before I could have completed the plans that I had for you."

"In your dreams," I snarled as I shook my head. "I got away from you once, and I can do it again."

"Yes, you did escape from this facility once, but I now realize my mistake," he shook his head and reached over to a table and brought back a syringe in his hand. "You see, I thought the curse of your own mutation would be enough to keep you indoors, but I was wrong. Your mutation is what makes you stronger, less fearful. But, without your mutation you're just another helpless woman," he approached me quickly. "It's not enough to last a lifetime, but in the few hours it takes to get everything ready, I know that you'll be in good hands."

I gulped as fear seeped into my iced veins. "What are you doing?" I drew back in fear as he inserted the needle in my forearm and shot me full of the violet serum. A wave of nausea passed me before the aching cold crept into my bones. "What is that?"

"You've looked all of your life for a cure for your illness, haven't you?" he shook his head as he placed the now empty syringe on the table. "You've searched your whole life for the chance for a new existence, have you not?" he didn't seemed fazed by the surprised look that crossed my features. "It took quite some time to catch up to Robert, but we did. Leave it to him to think that going back to the beginning where everything had started would be the best hideout, and I suppose in a way he was right."

I smirked at the thought of my grandfather's brilliant plan. "Kept you from getting to us."

"For a few years, yes," he nodded his head. "We've had our eye on you for years now, Cecilia. And now that the plans are coming together, I'm glad that you're going to be sharing in all of this fruitless banter. After things are over and done, if the serum I give you in the morning works of course, things for you are going to be as they should have been. Should you not have escaped in the first place."

I gulped again as I glanced around the room in terror. He had it out for me. That much I knew. He had sent the crazed Asian woman after my grandfather and then there was nothing for an entire year, and now this. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked in a rushed whisper.

"You, my dear," he pulled out a knife from one of the guards chest straps and walked towards me. "You are going to have the night free to think about your sins and what your punishment should be," he cut the rope from my wrists and two guards dragged me to my feet. "I hope you enjoy your last night," his eyes lit up as he watched me disappear down a hall with the help of his two guards.

* * *

**A/N: I had a request to make this story FORTY chapters long. I have recently thought about taking what little I have of the sequel and extending this story. I have yet to decide, so please do not get your hopes up. Please review. All criticism is welcome.**


	23. Chapter 23

**_As always the X-Men and all related characters belong to Marvel. They shall never be mine, sadly._**

**_Thanks to MnesomnesTears for reviewing Chapter Twenty-Two. I just want some feedback on this story, you guys. I've lost my inspiration for the sequel, and if I don't find it this story's only got THREE more chapters left._**

**Note: This chapter contains a Scott that is COMPLETELY out of character. Do not hate me for the way that he acts in this chapter because I personally think that he's the kind of guy that's capable of something like this. You've been warned...**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

I struggled with all of my might against their strong grips, but nothing helped. After a long number of minutes, they finally stopped in front of a door. One released me while he pressed a code into a thick door that had no windows whatsoever. "Bastard," I narrowed my eyes as I reached out and cupped his chin in my free hand. I squeezed his chin and let out a startled gasp.

The two guards laughed as the door swung open and they shoved me inside, causing me to stumble slightly before I fell on my knees on the cold tiled floor. "That'll be the serum," the dark skinned guard shook his head. "Don't worry, in the morning you'll return to the mutant freak that you so enjoy being."

The door slammed shut and only a dim light from overhead remained. I pushed myself to my feet and staggered to the door. I slammed my fists against it repeatedly and shouted angrily as the pain built in my hands. Resigned after realizing that there was no way to take the door down, I turned and glanced around the room.

"Is that you Cecilia?" I let out a short gasp as a shadow moved across the room.

I walked forward a few steps and watched as the light fell over Scott's face. His visor was missing and his skin was a bit paler than usual, but other than that he looked perfectly fine. "Scott, are you okay?" I crouched down beside him where he was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with a sigh. "Scott, they knocked you out too, didn't they?"

"I woke up and my visor was gone," he muttered as his hand reached for mine and he grasped it tightly. "Some guys roughed me up and told me that I should enjoy my night, because morning comes too quickly."

I shook my head as I glanced back over at the re-enforced door. "Scott," I moved his head so that he was looking in the general direction of the door. "Open your eyes."

"No," he said simply as he tried to pull his face out of my grasp. "I could kill you or somebody else."

I cursed under my breath as I settled down beside him on the floor, wrapping my hand tightly in his own. "Scott, think about it, they took your visor knowing what your mutation was, and left you alone in a holding room. Do you really think you can do anything?" I brushed my bare fingers along his knuckles. "Scott, they did something to us, but I still can't believe it. Please, just open your eyes and believe me."

"But what if-" he paused and nodded his head. "I'm going to get us out of here," he said simply as he nodded his head. "Am I looking in the right direction?"

"Yes Scott," I muttered and watched as he slowly opened his eyes. Shock and confusion crossed his face as he began to blink rapidly. "They injected me with something, and I'd be willing to put double down on a bet that they gave you the same stuff."

He didn't say a word as he pulled away from me and quickly pushed himself to his feet. He paced the room as his eyes darted everywhere and his face remained blank. But his eyes, oh his eyes were bright and vivid with life. I'd always pictured him with fantastic blue eyes, but instead they were a rich chocolate brown. He approached the door and examined it with the eye and mind of an engineer before he finally relented, realizing that it was impossible to take down.

"At least I don't see any cameras in here," he muttered as he continued to scope out the room for bugs. "Do you think that they would bug the place?"

I narrowed my eyes as I shook my head. "No point in bugging a room full of two people that have absolutely no hopes of escaping. Besides, they'll get what they want out of us in the morning," I shuddered as I rose to my feet and walked over to the narrow cot and sat down with a sigh. "So how does it feel to not have your v-"

"My visor?" he interrupted as he turned towards me, his eyes ablaze with anger and grief. "The fact that we're trapped in this place means that it isn't a good thing. Cecilia, where are we?" he frowned as he ran a hand through his hair.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Remember how I said that there was a short period of time that I spent in captivity, in a way?" he nodded his head slowly, recognition burning in his eyes. "Well, let's just say that this place is like a home away from home for me."

"We're in the facility now?" his eyes widened. "We're in Canada?"

I nodded my head slowly. "I think so. At least, all the people that tormented me before seem to be here," a sinister voice invaded my thoughts before I pushed it aside. "The Colonel, as many called him," I took in a ragged breath. "But I think his name is Stryker."

"Doesn't ring a bell," Scott murmured as he sat down on the cot next to me. "What happened? I remember the guards turning on us after the Professor tried to leave Magneto's prison. Then this woman," he narrowed his eyes. "It was DeathStrike, wasn't it?"

I bit my lip as I nodded my head again. "After she took you down I was facing them all. Stryker, DeathStrike, and a bunch of armed guards," I could remember the feel of the warm flame against my palm. "I could have ended it all there, but I hesitated. Then they used you as leverage."

"He threatened to kill me?" he asked softly, his voice void of emotion.

"Yes," I murmured. "I couldn't let them, so I gave in and wound up here with you," I glanced around the small room again. "He said his plans weren't for me and-" it suddenly dawned on me. "Scott, I think I know what's going on," fear washed over me.

He turned his face towards me and his brown eyes burned into my own. "Cecilia, what is it?"

"He wanted my grandfather for his telepathic abilities," I gulped and nodded my head. "He wanted to use my grandfather for something, but he just couldn't gain enough control over his mind. What if he had some way to break through Mr. Xavier's mental barriers and force him to do something that he doesn't want to do?"

He shook his head angrily as he fisted his hands. "The Professor's the most powerful telepath on Earth. He would never fold to the powers of a madman."

"The night I escaped he injected me with something," I searched my memory for the faint bits of the past. "It was like I was simply watching my life pass by. He ordered me to complete a task, and like a soldier, I complied."

"But how do you know that something like that is going to happen to the Professor?" he asked simply, his question full of worry and fear.

I sighed slowly. "I don't, but something in my gut tells me that something bad is coming."

"Jean's been saying the same thing," he said softly as his brown eyes met my own. "She's been having awful nightmares and-"

"Why are we talking about Jean?" I stood up and strode across the room away from him angrily. "Scott, this is a matter of life or death. This could very well be the denouement of this monster's evil plans," I glanced down at my hands. "Scott, our powers have somehow been _cured_. They said that they would come back in the morning or some such nonsense. Like this is an everyday occurrence to them or something."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, so let's go over what's happened. We were taken into the powers of a madman that has Charles Xavier, the strongest telepath in existence, in the palm of his hands. We suddenly don't have our powers, and we're trapped in a room with no way out," he paused and laughed forcefully. "Does that about sum it up?"

"Perfectly," I muttered as I kicked the wall and grimaced when I stubbed my toe. "Scott, he said that he had plans for me in the morning, possibly both of us," I shuddered at the thought. "You might think that you can withstand him and his orders, but somehow he just has a way of making you do things that you would never want to do. Scott, I'm scared..."

His eyes flashed with worry as I began to weaken and I fell forward on my knees, landing on the ground roughly as I buried my shaking face in my shaking hands. "Don't be," he said softly as he was suddenly crouching on the ground beside me. "We are going to figure out someway out of this whole mess and get back to the Mansion."

"Just the place I want to be," I muttered under my breath. "For now can we just worry about getting out of here?"

"You mean you don't want to go back?" he sounded genuinely surprised as he helped me up and led me to the cot and we both sat back down. "I thought that you liked it there?"

I bit my bottom lip as I avoided his gaze. "I like it there, I guess. It's just that I can't deal with it anymore," I trailed off.

"Deal with what?" he asked in a dazed voice. "I don't understand Cecilia."

I grinned as I looked over at him. "Before we left I ran into Logan and we talked to the Professor for a few minutes before he went off to find you. And I-" I paused as I shook my head. "I think he can touch me, Scott."

"He what?" a bit of anger bled through his stony voice as he stared at me, his eyes ablaze once again.

I sighed as I leaned against the cinderblock wall and stared across from me at the blank nothingness. "His mutation allows him to overcome everything, even death," I shook my head. "Scott, what if he's the only man that can ever touch me?"

"You'll gain control over your powers," he said it softly, as if he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince me. "Cecilia, I know that you think you're an endanger to yourself and the others around you, but the truth is that with time-"

"Nothing will change, Scott," I said blithely, my head shaking slowly. "I can't touch without bringing harm to all of those around me," I turned and stared deep into his eyes. "Scott, I'm not the type to openly talk about my feelings or my life with a person, but here goes nothing," I took a shallow breath. "Ever since the moment you came into the bingo hall there's been a warm spot inside of my heart for you."

He nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him when I shook my head.

"I know that you feel something too, something that is simply elemental between us that keeps trying to pull us together, but so far nothing has worked," I chuckled as I shook my head. "I honestly think that if it weren't for Jean, we would be something special Scott, despite the fact that I can never touch you. But, Jean is there and you love her with all of your heart. Your duty is to her and your loyalty lies with her," I took another ragged breath and sighed. "I understand."

He shook his head as he grasped my hand in both of his and rubbed his fingers along the tips of mine. "Cecilia, every time I hold Jean there is this guilt in the pit of my gut that just won't go away. Every time I kiss her I don't see her bright green eyes, I see yours," he shook his head in confusion. "I ask myself every night why it has to be this way. Why it is that we can't be together and at least have a go at what could turn out be very special but-"

"There's nothing but broken promises and heartache when it comes to hoping, Scott," I muttered slowly. "I can't deny the fact that I really do care about you, and I think that part of me loves you," his eyes widened at the profession. "But, _I_ don't love you."

He narrowed his eyes in hurt and confusion. "Cecilia, I know that right now things look bleak, especially considering where we are at right now, but once we get out of here-"

"If we get out of here I promised Logan that he and I were going to have a good long talk and get to know each other," I whispered softly. "Scott, when he kissed me he poured everything out and showed me that he does care. It's such a primal tug that I feel towards him, but it is a tug nonetheless."

He shook his head and dropped my hand in disgust. "What is it about that man and his primal goodness? So he kisses you once, you're smitten, and you're thinking of all the wild and passionate sex you're going to have."

"Scott, you're a dickhead," I shook my head as I punched him in the arm. "It's not my fault that you already have a life with someone that you love. It's not fair to any of the three of us, but that's the way it has to be. You have Jean and she has you. And me?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm the one that has to find something else that can make my heart go bump in the night."

His lips thinned as tears brimmed in his eyes. "Cecilia, it's not fair," he shook his head sadly. "I've never felt this way about a woman before and yet I'm incapable of acting on this feeling that's growing inside of me," he reached out hesitantly and brushed his thumb along my cheek. "I think a part of me loves you too, and everything inside of me is screaming that this is wrong, but I want to have one night with you."

My heart throbbed in my chest as my eyes glazed over with tears. "Scott, I don't-" I forgot what I was going to say when his lips met mine. Everything that I had said to him about this being nothing got stuck in my throat and lost in my mind when his lips ravished my own and his hands wandered over my body.

"See, I can touch you too," he said softly as he ran his lips over my jaw and down my neck. "Cecilia, I've never asked you for anything, and although I've demanded so much, won't you please give me one thing?"

My eyes rolled back in my head as his hand reached out and unzipped the jacket of my uniform and found its way inside and he rubbed his hand against my breast through the tight corset top. "No," I whispered as I shoved his hand away from me and pulled away, sliding away from him as I took in a few ragged breaths. "No, I can't do this Scott."

"Cecilia," his voice was husky and laced with need and desire. "I want you so badly that it hurts."

I laughed as I threw my head back and let all of my frustration out in a scream. "Scott, I am not going to give my virginity to a man that I'm only going to spend one night with."

His face blanched. "Virginity?" he whispered softly, his senses obviously coming back to him. "I don't know what came over me Cecilia. I care about you and I want you, but I have no place in asking you to-"

"Just shut up," I ordered. "How in the heck would I have been able to sleep with a man with my mutation, Scott? I do believe that it would be a rather kinky mess of suits and gloves," paranormal outfits flashed through my mind and made me chuckle. "Scott, I'm going to leave this decision up to you."

His eyes widened as he cleared his throat. "And?"

"If you tell me right now that tonight will not be the only and that you and Jean are through, then I'll sleep with you," I said firmly, knowing already that I was going in the right direction for heartbreak. "Scott, you know I care about you, but I can't give you the only thing I have knowing that the moment we get out," if we do, I added to myself. "That you will never cast more than a hopeful glance my way as you live your life happily with Jean."

"I'm not good with ultimatums," he muttered as his gaze swept over me sadly. "Cecilia, I promised Jean that I would love her forever and-"

"You would never go back on your word," I nodded my head slowly. "That, I understand. Scott, if we were at a different place in our lives, then maybe this thing between us could be analyzed and worked through, maybe even pursued," I paused again and let out a strangled sigh. "For now, let's settle for being mutually attracted but held back by the restraints that real life forces upon us. Sadly life is not like it is in books or even in movies," I glanced up at him and grinned. "If it was then I would be the one to win the heart of the heroic good looking protagonist."

He smiled softly as he leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. "Cecilia, I promise you-"

"No promises Scott," I said stiffly. "Don't make any vows to me that you know you can't keep."

He smiled softly. "Cecilia, I promise you that when this is all over, I'm going to figure this all out and somehow," he paused as he pulled my body against his and we laid down on the cot side by side. "Somehow we are going to be together."

I rested my head in the crook of his shoulder as I pressed my back to the wall. He was laying on his back and I was laying beside him, my left hand resting over his heart. His breathing slowed and I smiled when I realized that he was slowly falling asleep.

"Empty words and broken promises," I murmured to myself as I let out a sigh.

Scott wouldn't even think about making such fruitless promises to a cold hearted woman such as myself if he knew the truth. I closed my eyes as I listened to his pulse gently drumming through his chest.

No, if he knew the truth he would be repulsed beyond belief and he would never look at me the same. If he knew what I really was and what I was capable of...

He didn't know about all of the people I'd hurt, all of the lives I'd taken both by force and by choice. He didn't know the blood that caked my hands and scarred my soul. No, he knew nothing about me and he never would.

For, to him I would always remain a beautiful lie.

* * *

**A/N: I am abandoning the sequel to this story, at least for now. What I AM going to do, however, is write a rather lengthy Epilogue that will at least tie in the sequel in case I don't finish it. That way it isn't just open-ended. Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**_As always the X-Men and all related characters belong to Marvel. They shall never be mine, sadly._**

**_Thanks to MnesomnesTears for reviewing Chapter Twenty-Three. Thank you for constantly reviewing! It means a lot._**

**Note: Please keep in mind that Cecilia spent a great deal of time under Colonel William Stryker's control before she knew anything of the X-Men. The two have a history together, and it's not a pretty one. I wrote this whole story under the ideal that Stryker had the ability to use the mind serum on Cecilia that he used on Xavier, Scott, & Lady Deathstrike in the movie.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

"Well look at our two beautiful love birds," I opened my eyes and narrowed them in defense of the sudden bright light as a shadowed figure approached the cot slowly. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt this little affair and rouse the two of you out of bed."

Scott sat up slowly, his brown eyes blazing at the man that had taken the both of us into his crazed hands. "What do you want with us?" he asked viciously as he shielded my body with his own.

He laughed as armed guards moved in quickly behind him and dragged Scott off of the cot. "My dear boy, I have great plans and hopes in mind for you."

"I'll never do anything for you," Scott tried to lunge forward out of the grasps of his guards, but had no success. "You sick bastard."

"I do believe introductions are necessary," he turned and glared at Scott. "I'm Colonel William Stryker, your boss as of this moment," Scott snarled but his gaze didn't leave Stryker's. "But, I must ask that you bid dear Cecilia farewell, as the chances of you ever seeing her again are slim to none."

I simply smirked at Stryker as Scott did his very best to struggle out of the restraints the men had on them, and by some miracle he did. He rushed to my side and kissed me on the lips roughly and quickly before he was dragged away again. "Scott!" I screamed as I struggled to my feet and tried to rush out of the room after him, but Stryker stood in my way. "What are you going to do with him?" I demanded as I looked up at the man that was full of such vile and evil plans.

Strong hands were wrapped around my arms as two guards took their places by my side. Stryker continued to glare down his nose at me as a sadistic smirk fell over his face. "Him? My dear, I'd be far more worried about what is going to happen with you."

Cold, unadulterated, unaltered, and unwanted fear washed over me as I was dragged from the small room and through an intricate set of hallways and corridors and eventually shoved into a large room that was quite familiar. Other than the fact that it haunted many of my nightmares, it was a room that haunted all of my horribly etched memories.

"Ah, there's no place like home, is there?" Stryker motioned to a straight-backed wooden chair and the two men dumped me in it, restraining my wrists and ankles with leather straps. The anxiety and fear that had been void in my aching lungs suddenly reappeared; its head ugly and revolting with the threat of a horrible panic or anxiety attack on the horizon. "I see you still are a bit of a nervous person when it comes to testing?" Stryker motioned to the doctors in white lab coats and sighed. "I'm afraid this may hurt. A lot."

I let out a hiss as a long needle entered my forearm and a foreign substance entered my bloodstream. Murmurs filled the room and the effect of the drug was immediate. My mind became a blaring radio of hazy voices and trapped memories and psyches that had long since been banished.

"It's working," a man with wire-rimmed glasses stated blandly as he stared down at me, his lab coat still a pristine white.

I tried to fight back the burning pain, but soon realized that it was pointless. I let out a bone-chilling scream as my vision blurred and my heart stopped.

* * *

_"Being different isn't always a bad thing, you know," I sniffled as he tried to brush the tears away. "Sometimes the most beautiful flower is the single sunflower in the middle of a field full of daffodils."_

_I brushed the tears away as I looked up at his smiling face. Ever since that horrible day he tried everything in his power to make my life better, but nothing seemed to help. "I just don't understand why this is happening to me," I sighed as I pressed my hands to my eyes. "I'm sorry to have disappointed you grandfather."_

_He didn't say a word as a sad-eyed nurse came in to check my vitals and temperature before scuttling back out. He let out a sigh as the door slammed shut behind her. He walked over to the large window and sat down, his eyes never leaving my face. "Cecilia, I am disappointed, but not with you," I could only stare at him. "I feel as though I've come to expect far too much from you. You are still only a child. I know you do not see this as a gift-"_

_"Gift?" anger filled me as I shook my head wildly. "Grandfather, you were able to learn how to block your mind to thoughts, but I cannot block my body from touch! It's one of my senses for God's sake," I shook violently as I gripped the hospital bed sheets tightly in my hands. "Why can you not understand that I don't want to be here? There's no point in having a life if I can't live it. That's why I truly wonder why I was even born. God must have a sick sense of humor."_

_He was at my side in an instant, his eyes full of compassion and confusion. "Cecilia, are you completely oblivious to everything? We are working on controlling your mutation, but you'll have to give it time. Rome wasn't built in a day, my dear. You can't throw away your whole life in one day," tears misted in his eyes as he shook his head. "When I got a phone call from the police saying that a witness had identified you as a suicidal jumper," he paused and cleared his throat. "You could have died Cecilia. You jumped off of a bridge into the raging river. If it weren't for that man..." he trailed off in thought._

_Guilt bubbled up inside of me, but I was determined, but my body and mind knew that what I had done was right. "I'd do it again," I said firmly as I stared down at my naked hands. "I'd do it again if I had the chance to do it right. If it weren't for that damned man I would be in a place where I could feel," I sighed deeply. "A place where I would be free."_

_"Cecilia, I know you don't believe me but things will get better in time. You are a strong girl with a strong spirit. You'll overcome this," his words almost made me believe._

_I looked around the small hospital room and cringed. "I can't do anything right though," I sighed as I shook my head. "I couldn't even succeed in killing myself."_

_"I believe we will forever be indebted to that young man," my grandfather muttered under his breath._

_Those red on black eyes would now forever haunt my dreams. All I could remember about him was his warm lips on mine, bringing life back to me, and his comforting words in broken French. He had called out to me when I was perched on the bridge, but I had ignored him and plunged into the icy water below. I hadn't wanted to be saved, but he had played the part of my hero._

_"Grandfather, do you not understand that I loved him?" I referred to my pain. "I killed him grandfather. I killed him!"_

_To my surprise he took my hands in his and shook his head. "Cecilia, you showed signs of being completely in control. We both thought that your mutation had finally normalized. We- I thought that you were cured," the word sounded like venom from his lips. "I told you that things were fine. My associate at Worthington Industries-"_

_"Was wrong," I glanced down at my hands. "He said it was a 'working solution'. It is still patent pending. I was a fool to believe that there was an actual chance for a change for me," I shook my head in disgust._

_"In a few years the cure will be available for wide-ranged usage. It's only a matter of time before it's a success," he emphasized._

_I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, the day they tell me that they can cure me is the day that Hitler is best friends with Adam Sandler," and even as I muttered the sarcastic statement, false hope and disgust filled me._

_"My dear, some day you will come to see that you are an extremely important individual with a promising future," he squeezed my hand gently before pulling back away. "Promise me that you'll never again attempt to end your life."_

_I avoided his gaze as I crossed my toes. "I promise."_

* * *

"Just kill me," I sobbed out as test after test was inflicted on my weakening body. "I don't even care anymore. Just make it quick," flashes stormed through my mind and left me gasping for breath.

Laughter filled the eerie air as Stryker leaned forward and shook his head, his eyes glazing with contempt. "You would like that, wouldn't you Cecilia? A quick end to this life you lead that's full of so much pain and trauma?" he shook his head as he let out a dramatic sigh. "Of course you've tried that avenue before, have you not?" I grimaced when he picked up my uniform and then tossed it back down. I was wearing only my undergarments and a crude hospital gown, but I could feel no cold. "You thought death would be the easiest road to take, did you not?"

"Anything's better than this," I murmured as the pain wracked through my system again. "Why are you doing this to me? I'm a human being, you monster!"

He snorted as he pulled out a switchblade and slid it across my wrists, smirking as the wound slowly healed leaving blood puddled and dripping. "You are not a human," he spat as the blade swiped my cheek, but this time the wound didn't heal. "Ah, it's good to see that things are going according to plan."

I furrowed my brow in confusion as I felt the warm liquid drip down my cheek and onto my nearly bare shoulder. They had given me generous rounds of many different kinds of drugs and serums, and ultimately I had lost track of time and of reality. But, one thing was for sure; whatever they had done had pleased Stryker immensely. "What have you done to me?" I swallowed the vile vomit that threatened to rise in my throat.

"You, my dear," he brushed a hand a long my cheek. "Are finally a successful government project," malice grew in his eyes as he turned and faced the many doctors. "That's enough for right now. Sedate her."

I growled in protest as yet another needle entered my neck and the room blurred. "I'm going to kill you," I said with a note of finality as I slid into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Just do the humane thing and end my life," I pleaded softly. "Please, don't make me do this any longer. You're breaking me."

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Do you honestly think that I don't realize exactly what I'm doing? Once you've lost all hope you will truly be mine." he watched as DeathStrike walked into the room. "Yuriko, escort Cecilia to the training ring," he ordered.

The Asian woman removed the restraints and dragged me out of the room and down more strange corridors. I was too feeble and weak to fight her, so I had no choice but to follow her. She shoved me into a very familiar circular room and I nearly crumpled over.

She circled me slowly, like a wolf sizing up its prey. "Why do you do this?" I demanded as I held my right side because my ribs were burning. "Why do you do his dirty deeds?"

Her eyes, that always appeared to be glazed over and distant, sharpened for a moment before returning back to the way that they were. I watched in familiarity as those adamantium claws slid out of her fingertips. I gasped in shock as the realization suddenly hit me. "Wolverine," I muttered quietly as I observed her metallic nails. It had never occurred to me before. Even after nearly being gutted by the man. No wonder I'd felt so compelled by him. He was a lot like me. He was nothing but a tool to a man with cruel intentions.

The attack came suddenly and swiftly. She executed a perfect scissor spin kick and raked her long claws across my face before knocking me to the dirty ground. I laid there for a few moments, debating on whether or not I should just throw myself onto her claws or to face the woman that had brought so much pain into my life. Before I could decide my course of action she had dragged me up by my hair. She stabbed me in the gut and I let out a strangled gasp as I watched her smile in a pleased manner.

Just as soon as the pain had hit me, it disappeared. I looked down to find my torso covered in blood, but the wound healed. And then I remembered what Stryker had done to my wrists. "You've turned me into a monster!" I shouted as I launched myself at the woman, knocking her to the ground with ease as I continued to punch her in the face repeatedly. "What did they do to me?" I demanded, but she gave no answer.

"That will be quite enough Midus," I let out a feral growl as I was pulled off of my enemy harshly by four strong men. They turned me to face Stryker, who looked quite pleased with himself. "I always knew that it could work like this," he sounded as though he was in awe of the situation. "Your ability is quite unique and very wonderful, my dear."

I let out a hiss as I tried to lunge at him, but the strong arms of the guards managed to hold me back. "You bastard!" I spat angrily. "What have you done to me?"

He smiled before pulling yet another syringe out and motioning to his men. I let out a hiss as they forced me to bend forward and stare at the ground. I grinded my teeth as an acidic substance penetrated the skin on the back of my neck. An alarmed feeling instantly washed over me as everything around me began to dim.

"Now," I was forced to face Stryker once again. "Now, my dear, you are truly mine."

It was right around then that I realized that I was royally screwed.

* * *

"Take down your opponent," the order was direct and clear.

I sized up the two burly men and spread my legs and held my fists defensively. The larger of the two rushed me and tried to wrap his large hand around my neck, but I raised my legs and wrapped them around his torso tightly. I wiggled free of his grasp and threw my upper body backwards. My palms hit the floor and I used my momentum and his body weight against him. I used my powerful legs to throw him over me and onto the floor with a dull thud. I raised my booted foot and kicked him in the jaw, and was satisfied when I heard his neck snap.

Strong arms were wrapped around me menacingly and I was lifted from the ground before I could even turn and face my next opponent. My legs were dangling three or four feet from the scarred floor. I could feel my ribs slowly bruising and I let out a hiss of frustration. I stiffed my right leg and swung it backwards. The back of my boot connect with his groin painfully, and he dropped me with a groan. I landed in a crouch and turned around in a ninety degree angle and kicked his feet out from underneath him. He didn't fall backwards, however, and instead dragged me up to my full height of 5'11". I kicked my foot at his head, but he caught it in his hand. I pressed my arms to my sides as I spun in the air and kicked him with my other foot before landing swiftly. He crouched forward and lunged at me, but I did a quick flip over his shoulders before reaching out with both hands and snapping his neck.

"She's a very dangerous adversary," a man in a white lab coat circled me in thought. "It will take time to ensure that she remains under our control, but she will prove to be the most dangerous weapon in our arsenal."

My Commander stepped forward with my partner by his side. "Midus and Maverick would have made the perfect team, but I suppose beggers can't be choosers," he glanced at my sweat-free face. "She's something else, ain't she Yuriko?"

Deathstrike simply stared at me, and I at her.

"And what about the new addition?" the man in the lab coat motioned to the door. "He is not as compliant as the others and the serum will not hold him as long."

Our Commander nodded his head slowly. "Bring him in," he ordered. I watched as a man wearing some sort of strange facial contraption was led into the room. "These three alone could give every other product a run for its money."

Something familiar and confusing built inside of me as I took a step forward and out of line. "Scott?" the word was uttered as I was backhanded across my face.

"Restrain her," the order was uttered as strong hands tried to force me away from the man. "I guess it's going to take quite a bit to keep you under my thumb."

And with the burning sensation in my neck, the confusing sensation seemed to pass. I stood there and waited for more orders, my gaze on my Commander alone.

"Tomorrow is the day," he said stiffly. "Put these three in separate rooms. The time for action will soon come to pass."

* * *

I stood on Colonel Stryker's right side while the one known as Cyclops stood on his left. And Deathstrike walked behind us. We followed Colonel Stryker through the labyrinth of halls to a room with monitors and computers everywhere.

"And how are our guests faring?" he asked as he looked at a monitor depicting a room full of young children. "Soon we will see exactly how strong this Xavier really is," he muttered as he led us out of the room and through more confusing halls. "And here we are," he chuckled as he ordered for us to stop.

An elderly man in a wheelchair sat across from a deranged looking young man in a wheelchair. Their gazes were both blank, and their faces pale. Colonel Stryker leaned down and whispered something into the ear of the younger one before turning his gaze to the older gentleman. "Thank you for your assistance in this venture," he muttered as we left the room and it sealed shut behind us.

We made our way back to the room that was filled with computers and monitors. We stood at attention and watched as Colonel Stryker talked to many men in uniform and kept glancing at monitors.

"Sir, there's somebody in the entrance tunnel," a technician drew Stryker's attention.

"Stryker!' the word seemed to echo from the speakers as the familiar voice filled the air. A blur of a face flashed by on the monitor before it disappeared again.

"Well well," Stryker seemed genuinely pleased. "Look who's finally found their way home," he glanced back at the three of us before glancing over at the group of armed men. "Bring him in," he said stiffly as the men quickly slipped out of the room.

We followed Stryker out of the room and into an expansive area that could have passed for a sort of greeting hall. The three of us stood flanked behind Styker, me in the middle, Cyclops on the left, and Deathstrike on the right, stanced and prepared for our next order.

The group of men led a cuffed man with wild hair and a smirk up a few stairs before Stryker started forward with a smile. A smile that quickly disappeared. "I know my own work, and this is not it," he uttered it disgust. "Destroy it."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this chapter is somewhat confusing so let me elaborate. Cecilia is now under Stryker's control, as is Scott. This is the same way that he was able to control her before, but it's more perfected. The next two chapters follow X2 quite closely, though you'll discover that quite a few things are different. Still working on an Epilogue so that you aren't all just left there hanging. Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**_As always the X-Men and all related characters belong to Marvel. They shall never be mine, sadly._**

**_Thanks to Mnesomne's Tears, jane-ant-that-plain, and RogueOnFire for their kind reviews._**

**Note: Please keep in mind that this story loosely follows the events of X2. My plot belongs to me, however, as you'll see in this chapter. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

Before our eyes the man did a back flip and transformed into a woman with blue skin and red-orange hair. Her skin appeared to be covered by tiny scales, as well. "Deathstrike," Stryker ordered simply as he stepped behind myself and Cyclops for protection.

Shots rang out as the woman somehow managed to take out a number of men with perfectly executed acrobatic moves. Deathstrike attacked the woman, but was somehow outmatched and sent flailing toward a metal column. The woman slid backwards out of the room on her stomach while flipping us all the bird.

"Midus," my ears pricked up. "Ascertain that intruder," his order was firm and direct.

I took off down the stairs at a brisk run and slid through the doors in a baseball slide just before they closed. I slid back up to my feet and continued after the woman, but her speed easily outmatched my own agility. She soon disappeared into the room filled with computers and monitors. Just as I stepped into the room she changed into Stryker and ordered the technician out. She smirked as she sat down in a chair.

"Come peacefully or face the consequences," I ordered as I stood no more than five feet away from her.

She turned and her eyes narrowed at me in anger. "And to think the XMen were worried that you'd been hurt," she muttered sarcastically as she stood up. "How wrong they were."

She lunged forward in a powerful kick, but I did a back handspring and dodged out of the way. Her eyes flickered in surprise before she attempted to attack me again. "I am to ascertain you and lead you back to the Colonel," I informed her as I punched her in the gut and sent her stumbling backwards. "Will you comply?"

"And to think Erik thought you to be something special," she hissed in her strange voice as she jumped in the air and did a spin kick, sending me flying out into the hall to land against the opposite wall. Her eyes glistened as she waved; the doors trapping her inside.

Stryker, Cyclops, Deathstrike, and a number of guards rounded the corner just then. "You let her escape Midus?" he glared down at me as I struggled to my feet. "Is there any other way to access the system?" Stryker asked the technician.

"No sir," the technician shook his head quickly. "The room's secure and the only place to access the system."

Stryker furrowed his brow in anger. "Blow it open," he turned and ordered his men. "Do it now!"

He stormed down the hallway and the three of us followed him quickly from behind.

"Security's been breached," a man announced as he ran past us, his rifle raised in the ready position."

"Stryker!" the man that had transformed into the blue woman ran down the hall towards us. Three metallic claws slid out of each hand as he lunged toward us.

"Deathstrike," Stryker said simply as he turned his back on the man. "Perhaps a little reunion is in order."

She lunged forward and kicked the man into a room, but not before his eyes met mine and recognition flashed through them.

"Midus, you're my last defense against the invaders," Stryker grasped his hand on my shoulder before he led us back to the door that separated us from the two men in the wheel chairs. "You are to stay here and protect the mission at all costs. Do you understand?"

I saluted him as I stood at attention, my back to the door. "Sir, yes sir," I said formally.

"Good," he said simply as he led Cyclops away and down the hall.

I could hear sounds coming from the room at my back every now and then, but nothing was definitive. I narrowed my eyes as a strange feeling washed over me and blood rushed to my head.

* * *

_"Don't let her escape!" his cold and hardened voice shouted as I ran blindly down the halls. Blood was dripping down my face from the wound on my forehead and the blue flame in my hand was my only light. "Maverick, Deathstrike, Deadpool," his voice was growing more and more faint. "Apprehend Midus."_

_The code name alone made me clench my left fist tightly and narrow my eyes. The man that had promised me freedom and a full life in exchange for a few weeks had done nothing but lie and be cruel to me. The countless tests and demonstrations had left me confused and wary. I had lost hours as I constantly slipped into dark periods where the only thing I could remember was the blood that filled my mouth because I constantly bit my tongue in order to try to stay conscious._

_Nothing pleased the man that had wanted to use me for his own gain. I had sat through test after test, procedure after procedure. But nothing satisfied him. Every agonizing moment of pain brought me closer and closer to the brink, but nothing put me over the edge. He had plans for making me part of his super breeding program, and I had somehow fought off Maverick, a man that was to be my mate. I had endured every single absorption with bared teeth and a cold heart. Every psyche that had penetrated my mind was carefully pushed into the darkest depths of my subconscious._

_But, it had to end. If not for me, then for my grandfather. I had been promised that he would be set free as long as I cooperated, but there was no telling how long it would be before I would have another chance to escape this hell._

_I glanced down at the blue flame that I controlled in the palm of my hand and I frowned. Somehow I had killed yet another man with my bare hands, but this time it wasn't accidental, it was purposefully. Somehow he had made me do the one thing that I feared above everything else: touch a man. And now there was more blood on my hands and another crazed psyche fighting with the weaker ones already in my mind._

_And I couldn't fight it anymore. Like a crazed animal I ran up and down the halls and sought the exit, but realized that I was simply going around in circles. The blue suddenly blurred my vision and I felt myself shift into something that wasn't me._

_"Te mataré con mis manos peladas," I murmured to myself as I let the blue flame dance around me mockingly. "Él pagará sus pecados con su propia sangre," I felt peace come over me as I sighed softly. _

_And then I spotted them. A large group of armed men with their rifles pointed at the hallway that I was walking down, and at their backs appeared to be to a large door._

_"¡Libertad!" I shouted as I pushed a wall of blue flame towards them and rushed them out of their hiding positions. I continued to run forward as I grabbed a dropped rifle in my left hand and shot wildly at the men that were trying to retreat from the intense and wild flame that was crawling over the floor and rising to the ceiling. _

_"Cecilia!" I turned and cursed under my breath as his blue eyes met mine. "Don't make me do this!" his voice was full of remorse as he raised the two pistols in the air and their laser guides pointed at my chest. "Cecilia, this is suicide."_

_I narrowed my whiskey brown eyes as I backed up towards the exit slowly, my eyes slit in anger as my mate approached me. "¡Venido con mí y nosotros puede escaparse junto!"_

_He shook his head sadly as Deathstrike and Deadpool appeared at his side. "Cecilia, I know you're in there and right now things seem to be pretty bad, but if you just come back we can get this all figured out," he took a step forward and I blasted him back with a wave of blue flame. "I know I've made things hard for you, but I really do care."_

_"Odio todo sobre ti," I whispered softly as the pain filled my gut. "No soy como ti, y nunca estaré," I said firmly._

_His blue eyes reflected off of the flame that danced around him carelessly. He had been remorseful about the way he had tried to force himself on me, and from that day on things between us had changed somehow. He had changed. "Midus," he whispered softly, his guns lowering slightly._

_"Don't let her escape!" his voice shouted out again. "Don't let her leave this facility."_

_I shook my head as I tried to grip what was left of myself with every ounce of strength inside of me. "Maverick, come with me!" I shouted in a pleading voice, hope filling me at the thought of having him by my side._

_He rushed forward suddenly; his eyes bright with life as he dashed through the fire and nearly made it to my side. "Take them down!" his cold voice echoed off of the walls. "Take both of them down now Deadpool!"_

_Deadpool raised his pistols and shot two consecutive shots. The first hit Maverick in his shoulder, and the second was aimed for my chest. But, Maverick lunged in the way and took the bullet in his back, near his spine. "Get out of here while you can Midus," he slumped towards me as he dropped his two pistols to the ground and brushed a gloved finger over my cheek. "So much beauty..." he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips, what little life that was in him instantly becoming mine._

_"¡Su muerte no estará en inútil!" I shouted as tears brimmed in my eyes. I placed my hands together and spread them apart as the room filled completely with the blue flame. My eyes met those of my would-be destructor and I narrowed mine in anger. "Die, you bastard!" I shouted as I turned on my heel and fled from the facility._

_Even in the darkest of times there is a light of hope. But, in my case that small ray of hope was slowing fading into the dimly lit snow-covered hills that surrounded me. I let out a feral scream as I charged forward into the blistering cold, my mind focused on three things._

_My grandfather and of course survival._

_And revenge._

* * *

I slumped back against the metallic doors and shook my head in confusion as a wave of nausea swept over me violently and I held my head in pain.

"They're inside!" I heard a voice shout from the distance just before a large explosion shook the entire facility.

I wanted to move forward, but Stryker had left me in charge of protecting the mission, and that's what I was going to do. Come hell or high water, I would guard this door with my life. I braced myself as a large group of armed men lined up in the hallway in front of me and faced the open doorway, as if expecting the intruders to come this way any moment.

"Oh shit!" one shouted as the pulls on their grenades were wrenched from them and explosions filled the hall. I didn't move a muscle as debris flew at me and the ground all around me shook. But, once the dust settled I found myself face to face with two people. The blue woman and a peculiar looking man in a red helmet.

He smiled at me as he took a step forward. "Cecilia," he seemed to be relieved by my presence. "We were worried that something had happened to you," the blue woman grabbed his arm. "Are you blind Mystique? This is my granddaughter!"

I raised my hands in a defensive position as I narrowed my eyes at him. The strange feeling still wouldn't leave me, but it was as if I was working on autopilot.

"What have they done to you?" he spat viciously as he walked closer toward me still, and then recognition filtered through his eyes. "Stryker," he said simply.

I narrowed my eyes at him and backed up a bit, not sure of what he was capable of, seeing as how the woman had outmatched me earlier.

"I told you that she wasn't the same Erik," the blue woman said stiffly in her strange voice. "Stryker's got her under his control."

The man cleared his throat and shook his head. "But not for long," he insisted as he raised his hands and every metal object in the small hall came flying at me. I just stood there and took wave after wave of blunt object until finally something hit me in the head and threw me back against the wall. I saw stars just before closing my eyes to the bright lights.

"I do hope that helped Erik," the woman's strange voice woke me roughly. "Seeing as how she could wake up and kill us right now."

I glanced around in confusion as the blue woman pulled me to my feet and my eyes met those of Erik Lensherr. "What are you doing here?" I asked in confusion as I gulped. "What happened?"

"My dear, I'm afraid that we do not have time for this," he shook his head slowly. "I must get to Charles before it is too late. And the others," he glanced back down the hall. "I'm afraid there's not much time..."

I nodded my head slowly, my find finally void of all command and ugliness. "I don't know what Stryker did to me, but he did the same thing to Scott and Yuriko," I spat in anger as I clenched my fists angrily. "I'm going to find out."

"But the others?" he seemed taken aback by my vicious tone of voice.

"I'm going to pay that bastard back if it's the last thing I do," I took off down the hall and stopped only to turn and wave farewell. "I've got to figure out what he knows about me!"

I ran down the halls with a destination in mind, and I knew the first place to start would be the closest place. And it just happened to be the room that Deathstrike had pushed Logan into. I ran into it blindly, gasping when Logan ran into me. "Cecilia?" he narrowed his eyes and sniffed the air before he let out a sigh. "We gotta get outta here."

"No," I said stiffly as I moved past him and began to look around the room that served as a laboratory. I could remember many hours spent being prodded and examined by many doctors and scientists. "This place looks familiar to you, doesn't it Logan?" I didn't even turn around to look at him as I rummaged the desks and file cabinets that littered the room. "You were a subject here years ago. I remember hearing about you when I was here. The formidable Wolverine."

He grabbed my arms and forced me to look up at him. "How do you know that kid?"

"Because this is the place that I was trapped in for so long!" I shouted angrily. "We were both slaves to the same man, but at different times!" I pulled away from him as I ran across the room. "I have to find the truth. It has to be somewhere. I have to know what the hell he did to me!"

He followed me swiftly out of the room and I deliberately made my way back to the room filled with computers and monitors. The door had been torn open, but everything was in perfect order inside. I sat down at the chair and glanced around at the monitors. "They've got the kids," Logan mumbled as he pointed a finger at the image of Storm and some blue guy leading a group of kids out.

"That they did," I muttered as I cracked my knuckles and placed my hands over the keyboard and got to work. The numbers and sequences flew by quickly, but it was as if my mind was working like a computer. Within minutes I realized that the files I needed could be downloaded and copied onto a removable disk. "Hand me that flash drive!" I shouted as Logan handed me a bunch of different things, obviously at a loss for what I wanted.

I watched while holding my breath as the files began to transfer from the hard drive onto the removable disk. It would take weeks, maybe even months to decipher and decrypt all of the information. But I had a gut feeling that everything I'd ever wanted to know about myself was on that disk. At least, everything that Stryker knew about me. "It's finished," Logan said gruffly as the computer beeped and the disk slid back out. An insignia flashed across the screen as I pulled out a marker and labeled the disk after what was flashing on the screen. _Weapon X_.

"Erik said that the others are in need of some help," I stood up as I slid the disk into the pocket inside my jacket. "We need to get moving Wolverine," I moved toward the door.

He stopped me with his hands and pushed me up against the wall. "I don't give a damn if this ain't the right time or the right place," he growled as he raked his lips over my own and sent my blood pressure to the ceiling. I let out a moan as he dug his hand into my hair and plundered my mouth greedily for a long moment before pulling away.

"It's been a helluva lonely wait," I grinned as he pulled me out of the room. "This disk could hold everything you ever wanted to know about your past Wolverine," he raised his brow and grunted as he continued to drag me down the halls. "Where are we going?"

He dragged me down a hall and stopped suddenly, listening intently as the sound of water filled the hall slowly. "We've got to get to the others," he said stiffly.

"But what about Stryker?" I demanded angrily as I jerked out of his grasp. His eyes roamed over my face before he finally nodded in agreement and we started off at a quick run down the hall. He stopped a few times to sniff the air, and eventually led us out of the facility through a reinforced door. "A helicopter!" I pointed as I broke away from him and dashed up the incline through the snow, just in time to see Stryker prepping the craft for take off.

But, he didn't have time to react as Wolverine charged him and slammed him up against the front of the helicopter, digging his claws into Stryker's chest. "How does it feel bub?" Wolverine spat as he shook slightly in anger. Stryker continued to shake as he looked over Wolverine's shoulder at me.

"Midus!" he shouted angrily as he winced in pain. "Detain him!"

* * *

**A/N: Considering that it took so little for Scott to regain his bearings, I do not find it unbelievable that Cecilia could possibly do the same thing. To make things a little clearer, the flashback was after she had absorbed Miguel and was attempting to escape the facility. That's why a great deal of it is in Spanish. The next chapter is the end, everyone. I've written the Epilogue so I'm set for the end. I originally intended to turn this into a three part saga, but somewhere along the line I lost my inspiration. Please be kind and review. Even if you don't like the story. Any sort of feedback is good feedback in my book.**


	26. Chapter 26

**_As always the X-Men and all related characters belong to Marvel. They shall never be mine, sadly._**

**_Thanks to Mnesomne's Tears and jane-ant-that-plain for their kind reviews._**

**Note: The script from X-2 does not belong to me. So, I'm simply borrowing some of the dialogue.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX **

**FINALE**

My body jerked forward, but I threw myself back. "I ain't your damned puppet anymore!" I shouted angrily as Wolverine increased the pressure.

"Why did you come back?" Stryker grinned in pain at Wolverine.

"You cut me open!" Wolverine spat as he jerked the man around a bit. "You took my life!"

I could feel the same pain radiating from my own frozen heart as I stepped up and stood beside Wolverine and glared up at the man that had ruined both of our lives. "You turned me into a monster!"

His eyes drifted over my face before they met Wolverine's again. "You make it sound as though I'd stolen something from you," he choked out. "As I recall, it was you who volunteered for the procedure."

"He's lying," I placed my hand on Wolverine's arm and increased the pressure he was putting on Stryker. "I heard rumors about this place, this Weapon X. Nobody volunteered. Projects were drafted but many chose to stay."

"She's lying," Stryker groaned when Wolverine let out a feral growl. "You are just a failed experiment," he cried out in anguish as the claws slid even further inside of his chest. "If you really knew about your past, what kind of person you were, the work we did together...People don't change Wolverine!"

I shook my head fiercely. "Don't listen to him Wolverine. You're not like him," I glanced down at my hands and shuddered. "You're not like me."

"You were an animal then, and you're an animal now," Stryker spoke in an aristocratic voice. "I just gave you claws."

Sirens sounded from the distance and we all looked over. I stood there entranced as Stryker went on about the dam being overloaded and offering to share all of Wolverine's past with him. But, I was no longer interested.

"You can't help your friends Wolverine," Stryker shook his head. "They're as good as dead."

Wolverine stabbed Stryker in the chest again as he threw him on the ground by the wheels of the helicopter. "If we die, you die," he said simply as he chained Colonel Stryker to the wheel and turned to head back to the facility that would soon be under water. "Cecilia?" he turned back to look at me.

I shook my head sadly. "I've got some things that I need to take care of first," I murmured softly as the snow began to blow about us. "You go help the others and I'll catch up to you later."

"Promise?" his voice was full of emotion.

I nodded my head as I crossed my toes. "I promise."

* * *

"Now that we're all alone," I crouched down in front of the man that had made me endure so much pain. "How about you and I have a little chat?"

His eyes turned stone cold as he grimaced. "Midus, you're not a failure. In fact, I think you're my greatest creation."

I whipped a hand out and pressed a single finger to his cheek, smirking as his life energy slowly slid into my blood stream. "I just happen to have a disk that has everything I've ever wanted to know on it," I pulled it out and waved it in front of his face before slipping it back inside the pocket. "But how about we make things a bit easier and you tell me exactly what you've done to me?"

"Too much to tell in such a short period of time," he paused as the sirens once again filled the air. "We both make it out of here safely and I'll tell you everything that I know and everything that has been done."

I shook my head as I allowed myself to absorb just a bit more, causing him to groan in pain before I pulled my hand away. "You've made it so that I have access to all of these different powers," I shook my head in disgust. "You've put a bit of everything you've ever gathered into me, haven't you?"

"You always were the brightest subject I'd ever had," he smiled as he grinned up at me. "You're virtually unstoppable, or you will be once you learn your range and how to control your powers."

I shook my head again. "The thing about me is that I'm a very quick learner," I narrowed my eyes at him. "Let's see, other than my already absorbing nature," I chuckled. "And of course pyrokinesis and slight telepathy, there are a few new things," I pulled his adamantium knife out of his chest holster and sliced it across my wrist. "I have regenerative traits in my body, but it's not as strong in my face as it is in my torso and hands," I shook my head. "Senses are sharpened a bit, and I have the obscene urge to scratch my ear."

"You always were too smart for your own good," he sighed as he shook his head. "Your mutation allows such freedom when it comes to altering the DNA patterns and-" he paused. "And you're much more than I could have ever dreamed."

I stood up as the grief washed over me. Even after all of the time I had spent searching for myself and the person inside of me, I was still lost. I had tried escaping form my past many times but nothing ever worked. I couldn't run from the past any longer, however, because it caught up with me big time. I was through with trying to move on. It was time to figure things out for good and then finally get on with my life. I didn't see any way of getting around that.

"Goodbye Colonel Stryker," I glanced over my shoulder at him as I started up the long slope that led away from the facility. I paused after ten minutes or so and slipped back into the overgrowth that provided a hiding spot from plain view from both the helicopter, the door to the facility, and the jet, which I could see just over the next horizon of snow. How were the X-Men going to get to it in time?

I shook my head and simply squatted down and watched the things going on around me. I knew that the others would need me, but I just couldn't face the music. At least not yet. I raised my brow when Magneto and Mystique, the blue skinned woman, trudged out of the facility and up the slope toward the helicopter. I could almost hear Magneto laughing from here as he raised his hand and sent Stryker flying towards an overturned boulder and chained him to it. Why leave him though? As the helicopter lifted into the air, I let out a short puff of air. John. He boarded the helicopter and it quickly disappeared out of sight, leaving me even deeper in thought.

In just a matter of a few weeks my entire life had been turned upside down. Everything that I had once known was gone, including my friends. I hadn't been myself for years, but I'd held onto at least a little bit of myself until that night my grandfather slipped out of my hands. _My grandfather?_ I couldn't get the fact that Erik Lensherr had informed me that Richard Frankton was in fact not my grandfather, but instead my adopted grandfather. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. My whole life had been a lie.

I shook off the disgust as the ringing of the sirens filled my ears once again. Resolved to at least try to help, I stood to my feet and jogged briskly through the melting snow around the back of the facility. With shaking hands I climbed the repair ladder that ran up the length of the dam to a thin walkway at the top. How was I supposed to stop a man-made dam from collapsing? I narrowed my eyes as I searched all of the pockets in my uniform, grinning when I found exactly what I had been looking for. I pulled the thin lighter out and smirked when it came to life.

"If I add an extreme amount of heat, maybe the concrete will fuse back together in a way," I muttered to myself as I began to focus my attention on the large crevices that had water pouring through quickly.

I lost track of time as I stood there on the narrow ledge that separated me from a hundred foot fall into a snow covered ground. I let out a frustrated sigh when I realized that it was completely hopeless, but maybe I'd given the others enough time to get out. I turned and looked out at the large expanse of land and watched as the jet lifted into the air unsteadily and moved over towards the facility uneasily and landed with a loud thump.

They were going to make it.

And then I sighed when I realized that I wouldn't. Because there where things that needed to be figured out before I could even step foot in the house that they called home. I pressed my hand to my chest and felt the thin disk through my leather jacket. The disk that could hold all the secrets of a madman's past and many of the skeletons that remained in my closet.

I jumped off of the narrow walkway and took off at a brisk run towards the high slopes just across from where the jet had landed. My icy heart was breaking but there was nothing I could do about it.

I heard the damn finally burst from behind me and I let out a feral growl as I fought to outrace it. It couldn't end like this. It just couldn't. I couldn't end it all without uncovering and fixing all of the lies.

I would make it. I had to. But then again hope is only a beautiful lie.

* * *

_(Xavier)_  
**_Interlude_**

We had just boarded the jet, all the children included, when the realization hit me. "Scott, we've got to get to Washington," I said softly as the impact of what I had done finally crossed my mind. There was no telling the number of lives that had been lost during those few intense moments that I had spent in Cerebro. "I fear this has gone beyond Alkalai Lake."

Scott said nothing as he and Storm continued to prepare the jet for take off. Wolverine boarded the jet with Artie in his arms. I glanced over my shoulder and watched as he handed the boy to Bobby who strapped him into one of the seats in the back. I couldn't help but witness the small intimate exchange that Logan and Jean shared with one another before Logan walked up front.

Storm and Cyclops continued to prepare the jet for take off, but I could tell that we were having problems. "What's going on?" Wolverine asked as he glanced out the windshield.

"The vertical thrusters are offline," Cyclops said stiffly as he continued to look for a solution.

"Well fix them!" Wolverine demanded impatiently.

Rogue let out a surprised gasp as she glanced back. "Has anybody seen John?"

"Pyro?" Wolverine narrowed his eyes. "Where the hell is he?"

Jean let out a sigh as she shook her head. "He's with Magneto."

Nothing was said as Storm and Cyclops continued to fight to get the jet off of the ground but nothing worked. Cyclops cursed under his breath as all of the lights on the control monitors went off. "Oh no," Storm let out a sigh of defeat. "We've lost power."

It was then that we all heard the dam burst open.

I felt helpless as I sat there and glanced around at the panicked children and the worried faces of all of the adults onboard. Fear, in its most raw form, was enough to stop a person dead in their tracks.

Something tingled at the back of my mind and a strange feeling washed over me as I realized that something was happening. Something that I didn't like. "Jean?" I muttered as I probed for her telepathically.

"Hey, where's Jean?" Wolverine demanded huskily as he turned around and glanced toward the back of the jet.

Everyone glanced at one another before they looked at me. Pain rushed over me as I let out a strangled gasp. "She's outside."

Cyclops stood up and pushed Wolverine out of his way as he rushed toward the back of the jet. The ramp slid shut before he could make it outside and he cursed wildly as he pounded on it with his fists. "No!" Cyclops shouted as power returned to the jet. "We're not leaving! Lower the ramp!" I continued to hear the dam break as the jet's power came to life and the controls began to operate themselves. "Storm, lower it!"

"I can't!" she sounded flushed and confused as the jet began to slowly rise from the ground.

The jet shook violently as the light dimmed and the water rushed all around us. I continued to probe for Jean's mind and my heart broke when she finally responded.

"She's controlling the jet!" Storm grunted as she tried to manhandle the controls.

Wolverine grasped NightCrawler's arm. "You! Get her now!" NightCrawler tried to teleport, but was unable to do so.

"She's not letting me," he muttered sadly.

I opened my mind further and allowed her to speak through me, as much as it hurt. "I know what I'm doing. This is the only way."

Cyclops grasped my shoulders and began to plead with me. "Jean, listen to me. Don't do this."

* * *

"Goodbye," I whispered softly as the pain and heartache ripped through me like a dull knife.

And as the jet finally took to the air fully, I felt her essence being ripped away peacefully as her body rested beneath the icy water.

But not before I felt something shift in Jean. A shift so elemental in nature that it nearly slipped through my grasp. But I felt it. And it was enough to give me hope. False hope, perhaps. But hope nonetheless.

"She's gone," Wolverine managed to choke out. "She's gone."

"You- You don't say that!" Cyclops shouted painfully as he lunged at Wolverine, who pulled him into a hug and held the sobbing man as his body shook in grief over the woman that he loved.

Their pain wafted over the rest of us as we sat in strained silence, hovering just feet above the now calm waters of Alkalai Lake. Grief swept over the jet as Scott continued to sob and Logan's body shook with anger. Two tears slid slowly down my cheeks as I shook my head in mourning.

"What about Cecilia?" Rogue spoke up again, breaking the silence. "Did yah find her Logan?"

Logan broke away from Scott as he looked around the jet in fear, his eyes wide and his mouth firm. "Where the hell is she?" he ran to the back of the jet and searched through all of the students. "Chuck, where is she?"

Scott stopped sobbing as he glanced around the jet and a new set of grief hung in the air.

"She's alive?" Rogue asked hopefully as she looked up at Logan with her pleading eyes.

"I just saw her damn-it!" Logan shouted angrily as he rushed to the front of the jet and looked down. "She's alive. I just know it. I can feel it," he murmured.

I closed my eyes as I realized that while focusing all of my attention and strength on Jean, I had completely forgotten about Cecilia. Guilt flushed over me as I searched nearby for her telepathic signature. "It's her, but it's not her," I murmured softly as I opened my eyes and pointed a shaking finger. "There, in the undergrowth going up that slope.

Scott rushed forward and both he and Logan looked out and searched the ground for her.

"She's alive?" Ororo choked out.

Alive as she was going to be, I suppose.

"I see her!" Logan shouted as he pointed and nudged Scott. "She's alive!" he rested his hand on Ororo's shoulder and let out a strangled gasp. "Put her down over there 'Ro. We can't leave her."

I closed my eyes as her mind met with mine for just a few moments, but it was long enough.

"Logan," her astral projection was standing in the middle of the jet, her hair blowing wildly like it was just outside. She turned and faced me before looking around at the others. "I tried to help with the dam but I couldn't," she swallowed hard. "I'm sorry for your loss Scott," her eyes met Scott's who seemed confused and torn emotionally. "I'm sorry for everyone's loss, but all we can do is go on I suppose."

Logan shook his head as he walked forward towards the projection. "Cecilia, don't make me come down there and drag your ass onto this jet," he snarled.

She threw back her head and laughed before she wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to bid all of you adieu. You see, I need time to get things in order before my life can go on," she paused and gulped loudly. "I thought I could do it, but I can't anymore," she paused as she glanced at Logan. "I promise that we're going to have that long talk sooner or later."

"Cecilia," he and Scott murmured her name at the same time as they stepped forward.

Rogue stood up and clasped her hands tightly together. "Don't do this Cecilia. Don't leave meh. I love yah 'cause yah're my best friend."

"I love you too Rogue," Cecilia laughed heartily. "But I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. Give me time and I think-" she paused. "I think I'd like to give the whole teacher thing a try for real."

"Can't do what anymore?" Logan demanded with a growl. "Can't put up with us?"

She shook her head as her image slowly disappeared. "I can't live this lie anymore Logan. I'm sorry."

And then she was gone. We watched as she disappeared into the undergrowth and I lost her mental signature completely. In just a matter of minutes we had lost two of our own.

"They're both gone," Scott sat down heavily in his pilot's seat. "They're gone."

Logan let out a huff of air as he ran his hand over his face. "If she's living a lie, then she's the most damned beautiful actress I've ever seen."

"She'll be back when the time is right," I offered softly. "Come now, we must get to Washington before it is too late."

* * *

**A/N: I'll post the Epilogue in a few days. Tell me, what did you all think of Cecilia's short journey with the X-Men? She set out to find herself and she found more questions than answers. I put my own twist on the ending, but I think that I did the movie some justice. I had planned on her saving Jean, but then I realized that I didn't like Jean. Anyways, please review. Otherwise maybe I'll just leave it like this... Anyone out there love this ending? If you don't, REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

X-Men and all related Marvel characters belong to Marvel. Cecilia AKA Midus, however, is **my** property. So please, hands off.

This is a short epilogue that I've written to finish up _A Beautiful Lie_. In the near future after I've finished another unrelated story, I hope to finish the sequel to this. I'm about a fourth of the way through it, so maybe I can pull it off. If not, at least you guys are left with something better than "We must get to Washington." Plus, everybody likes a semi-happy ending, right?

Please keep in mind that Cecilia is highly disturbed. She has so many things going on inside of her that it's a wonder that she can even function normally. What would _you_ do if you learned that everything you had ever known in your entire _existence_ had been a lie? Cecilia decided to find the answers.

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGUE**

It had been months since I'd last seen all of them that snowy day at Alkali Lake. Almost a year had passed and yet at the same time it seemed like just yesterday that I'd seen them. And yet as I stared blankly at the lit windows, I couldn't help but wonder if they'd missed me. Despite the warm weather, a cold chill caused me to slide my gloved hands into the front pockets of my jeans. I couldn't help but wonder why someone hadn't come outside yet, discovering me and drawing me into the warmly lit Mansion. But, on the other hand, I could only hope that nobody did. I wasn't ready yet.

**Come inside**the familiar voice echoed inside of my head, urging me to walk through the large wrought iron gate and stalk up to the front door. But, it just wasn't in me to push away everything and pretend that everything was fine. Too many things needed to be addressed before I could ever allow myself to step foot inside of the Mansion again. **We'll be waiting for you when you decide that you are ready**, he brushed at my mind yet again before disappearing.

After spending weeks moving around constantly, I had found myself driving toward New York. I was only passing through when somehow I found myself staring up at the familiar place where secrets laid in wait. My plan was to make it to the Big Apple and sort out the things that had been left in the dust for far too long. Knowing that the Avengers had a base of operation there, I hoped to finally put aside my fear and discover the real truth.

"I knew I smelt ya," my eyes hardly widened as his boots crunched the gravel beneath his feet and he approached the side of the truck. I had not sensed him, and I cursed myself for letting my guard down. His eyes seemed to bore into mine as he placed his hands on the door and stared in at me, searching for something that I could never offer. "What the hell ya sittin' out here for? Shouldn't ya be comin' inside?"

I licked my lips as I shook my head. It hurt me too much to admit that I was too cowardly to face anyone, let alone him. "I still have some business to attend to," I managed to mutter as I closed my eyes and placed my hands firmly on the steering wheel. Perhaps if I could get away quick enough, I could avoid the tears.

"I know ya think that ya have to figure out ya past, that ya have to know everything, but ya don't," he shook his head as his fingers gently brushed against my shoulder. "I can't remember a damned thing before I managed t'get out of that fuckin' base, Cecilia. I know what it's like wondering 'bout who ya really are and who you're supposed to be. It's taken me a long time t'accept it, but I've realized something," I turned my head slightly and allowed him to cup my cheek with his hand.

"And what's that, Logan?" I asked despite the dryness that had suddenly taken hold of my throat and clenched it tightly. All I could think about was the feel of his hand on bare skin.

"Ya past ain't what makes ya, Cecilia. **You** are what makes ya. I don't give a damn 'bout what happened in ya past, and I hope that ya don't give a damn 'bout what happened t'me in m' past. Our past experiences don't make us who we are today, that's the joy of growing older. We might make mistakes, but we learn from 'em," I winced as he gripped my cheek roughly, jerking my attention to him as his eyes smouldered. "Ya can't run from ya past, but you sure as hell can't live in it."

My throat clenched tightly as I fought to regain the control that I had worked so hard to gain over the years. I had learned the hard way that to keep myself safe, I had to keep my emotions in check. It had been my only security in a cold life, and it had failed me only once. _Scott_. "Logan, I know that but I can't deny the fact that in order to live my life I have to figure out **who** I am. I have all of the pieces and until I put them in place, I'm only going to be a broken puzzle. Can't you understand that?" I willed him to understand, to accept. I didn't want to hurt him.

"Let me go with you," he muttered gruffly as his eyes bore into mine. They seemed to be looking right through me and into my soul, searching for the answer that they wanted. "I can help ya, Cecilia. Let me help you," he suggest edsoftly, his voice barely registering over the loud hum of the truck's engine.

"Logan, I have to do this for me, can't you understand that?" I pulled away from me, cringing as the look of pain and rejection crossed his face as I jerked my hands away from the wheel and placed the left upon his left. I took a deep breath, I shook my head. "You don't know me, Logan. Nobody knows me. I'm doing this so that I can figure out who I am."

"I know you, Cecilia," he muttered gruffly; his hand grasped mine tightly, his body's warmth radiated off of him in thick waves. "When I thought ya were dead, ya have no idea how it affected me," I fought back the tears as he continued to stare at me. "It felt like somethin' had been ripped outta me and then ripped apart again. Please, don't do it t'me again."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as a single tear cascaded down my cheek. "Logan, I have to do this, and I know that you don't like it, but I have to do this," he took a deep breath as I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his own. It was as if the fire inside of me licked at his skin as I tried to pour every emotion that was beating in my heart into him. I tried to show him that I cared about him too much to put him in such a horrible position. And I could only pray that one day he would understand. "Logan, I have to do this," I licked my lips as I pulled away and placed my hands in my lap. "Let me do this, and we'll go from there."

"You still owe me a good talk," he muttered as he pulled his hands away from the truck and stuck them in his pockets. He didn't want to accept my decision, but the truth of the matter was that he had no choice. "Know that ya can call me and I'll be there before ya know it," he stared at me solemnly as he blinked his eyes rapidly.

"I know," I put the truck in gear as I managed to smile at him. "Logan, I'm sorry," he only nodded his head as I pulled away from the gate and sped off down the road that led far away from the one place that I desperately wanted to be but was trying so hard to run away from. Part of me wanted to turn back around and throw myself into his arms and seek what comfort he could offer me. The rest of me wanted to get as far away from him as physically possible.

I decided that the latter was the best option.

After all, I had all the information I needed to track down my parents and find out the truth that had been hidden from me for so long. I knew that they were working with the Avengers and that my mother had kept me a secret from my father for far too long. Family reunions were never fun, but it was time that he met his daughter. I needed to get my life on track before I could ever look any of the X-Men in the eye again.

I'd went to the Mansion fully intending to talk to the Professor and tell him what I had seen at the lake after they had left, but I couldn't find it in me to tell him the truth. Even in her death Jean Grey had managed to ruin everything for me.

So instead of admitting the truth, I had turned away and sought the past in an attempt to cover up my shame. Despite what Logan believed, I knew that he was wrong.

Until I they truly saw who I really am, I'll always be simply a beautiful lie.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has constantly reviewed and supported this story. I hope to at least get the sequel out by the end of this year. Not finished, mind you, but out. Thank you for reading. I hope this Epilogue isn't too horrible. Lots of foreshadowing in it. Hint Hint.**


End file.
